


Cause of Crash: Pilot Error

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where Lance is on the Kerberos mission, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because gladiator ring, M/M, Self-Harm, That someone was Vaporhan, Theres a nice Lance you have there, Violence, also death, apperently i have this thing where i take lance and put him through hell, be a shame if something were to happen to him, dark!shiro, haha opps it got dark quickly, so like, someone suggested i add the OR part of the summary so i did, you know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Lance can't believe his luck.  The Takashi Shirogane accepted his mentoring request, choosing Lance over everyone, even Keith.  It's a dream come true, his hero is going to be his piloting mentor.  He'll even get to go on the very first manned mission to Kerberos.  How could anything be more perfect?Or, the Lance goes to Kerbaros AU you didn't know you wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where the Garrison has a mentoring program that Shiro is apart of. Through this both Lance and Keith apply to have Shiro as their mentor, Shiro chooses Lance because he thinks Keith should have more influences in his life than just Shiro. As apart of the mentoring program Lance is allowed to accompany Shiro and the Holts to Kerberos to see Shiro in action, he's also been approved for air flight in none difficult sections of the trip. 
> 
> Unfortunitly the Kerberos mission doesn't make it home.

“Easy, son.  This ice is delicate.”  Samuel Holt warned as his son carefully pulled the ice from the capsule, rolling his eyes slightly at his father’s concern.

 

“Amazing.  Isn’t this exciting you guys?” Matt asked, inspecting the ice with a curiosity the people he was speaking to didn’t quite have.

 

“You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than we do.”  Shiro chuckled, all the same being careful to hold the machinery steady for the two scientists.

 

“Personally I reckon the ice here is the same as Earth, the stars though, now their amazing.”  Lance commented, not facing the group as he inspected the space around the moon they’d landed on.  Not for the first time he took a deep breath of the space suit filtered air in his suit and grinned to himself.  He was so lucky.  Not only had Shiro accepted his request to become his mentor (choosing _him_ over _Keith_ of all people) but he’d also been allowed to join the Kerberos mission, as a ‘learning’ experience.  Which meant he’d been able to spend the last few months in space with his hero and two incredibly intelligent people.  It was amazing.  It had been intimidating at first but you can’t spend months in a small space with three other people and not realize they are completely normal, somewhat dorky, human beings.

 

“This is history in the making.”  Samuel began, drawing Lance’s attention and eyes back to the group.  “Not only have we travelled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth.” 

  
“Think of it Dad.  We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens.”  Matt practically beamed.

 

“My life’s work would be complete.”  Samuel smiled fondly.

“Now that would make the ice _cool_.”  Lance grinned, gaining chuckles and groans from the others.  The four had gotten close over the months, as any four would, and he was glad the group didn’t seem to mind his sometimes over the top personality.  They all got along pretty well.  Lance really hoped Matt and Samuel’s research went well, they were both smart and incredible people and Lance reckon they deserved all the good things this could lead them to.

 

He was quite literally shaken from his cheerful thoughts by the moon.

 

“What is that?”  Samuel asked, looking up from the ice.  “Seismic activity?”

 

“We should get back to the ship.”  Shiro suggested, letting go of the machinery now that it was empty.  Before anyone could move to follow him a shadow fell over them. 

 

“What the…”  Lance muttered.  What could cast such a huge shadow in space?  He turned to follow the object blocking them from light that took over five hours to reach them.  What he found was a giant ship.  Too large and advance to be human made, too dark and ominous to be anything friendly.

 

“What is that?”  Samuel asked, frowning at the clearly alien ship. 

 

“It’s not good is what it is, let’s go.”  Lance said, taking a few steps back.  Would getting back to the ship even matter?  Would they be able to leave the planet quickly if they needed to?

 

“It can’t be.”  The eldest of the group continued, speaking as though Lance never had.  Shiro, on the other, was in complete agreement with Lance.

 

“Run!”  He demanded over the coms to the stunned Holts, grabbing the backs of their suits.  “Come on, run!”  He shouted again, turning to run and dragging the two along with him.  It only took a step or so before they were running probably beside him without needing to be dragged.  Lance, not having needed the instruction, was already a few steps ahead.  The four ran, as fast as they can, towards their ship and away from the alien one above them. 

 

They weren’t fast enough, Lance could see the tractor beam out of the corner of his eye and he sped up.  It didn’t help.  They were pulled upwards and no one could do anything but scream until everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 “-ain fleet for interrogation.”  Lances senses began to return as a deep, _cruel_ voice spoke.  He groaned slightly, trying to recall and understand what happened.  It all came back to him and Lance tensed, registering the restraints holding his wrists behind his back.  From under his helmet he looked around, eyes darting through the room in a panic.  He could see the others, kneeled next to him in the same position he assumed he was in.  Only Shiro seemed awake but then again only Shiro had his helmet off.  “The druids will find out what they know.”  The voice continued.  Druids?  What druids?  What was going on?!

 

“Please, we come from a peaceful planet!  We meant you no harm!  We’re unarmed!”  Shiro began to plead as Lance began to hyperventilate.  He was so confused, and terrified, without so much as a moment to catch his bearings.  He choked a sob, flinching, as the butt of the gun came down on the back of Shiro’s neck and the elder collapsed. 

 

“Shut that one up to.”  A second voice spoke and Lance looked up to see what was clearly an alien looking back at him with hatred.  Behind the alien was a screen with a face that made Lance whimper.  Lance shook his head under the helmet, pleading in Spanish, before his world went black again.

 

* * *

 

When he came to once more he was in a cell.  Panic surged through him and he lunged himself forward to a slit in the door, panic withholding his voice for a moment before he was screaming. 

 

“Shiro!  Matt!  Samuel!”  His crew members names on his lips, eyes darting across the corridor with fear and panic.  He heard a rumbling, alien laugh.

 

“Go ahead little one, scream.”  Glowing eyes looked out through a different cell door and Lance flinched away.  “See what that will get you.”

 

“Don’t torment it.”  Hissed another voice from a spot he couldn’t see.

 

“Where are we?  Where are my friends?!”  Lance demanded of the voices, though his voice sounded anything but demanding.

 

“You are in Zarkon’s cells.”  The hissing voice spoke.  “You, like all of us, will die here.” 

 

“And you protest my torment of it.”  The first voice laughed again as Lance couldn’t hold back a whimper.

 

“Lance?”  The third voice was quiet but familiar and Lance felt the lump in his throat loosen a little when he heard it.

 

“Matt?  Matt, where’s your dad?”  He asked, looking through the slot to the brown hair that poked that had to Matt’s.

 

“He’s, I don’t, I don’t know Lance.”  Matt’s voice was shaking.  “Shiro was with us before but they took him away and I haven’t, I haven’t seen dad.”  He whimpered. 

 

“I heard a guard say that friend of yours was going to the druids.  Don’t expect him back, you know?  It’ll just lead to heartbreak.”  A four voice said and Lance jumped, turning to find he wasn’t alone in the cell.  An alien, blue in colour wth patches of scales and disinterested brown eyes sat in the corner of the cell, a clawed and webbed hand on his knee.  “Apparently you two are next.  Now stop screaming, some of us are trying to get some shut eye before the next fight.”

 

“Fight?  What?”  Lance frowned, shaking in his spot.  “Who are the druids?  What’s going on?”

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.”  The alien shrugged and turned around to face the wall.

 

Lance gulped, sinking to the ground and hiding his face in his knees.  He heard Matt call for him a few times, the hissing voice protest him doing so, and then footsteps and a sound alike to electricity mixed with a shout.  Lance shut his eyes tight and prayed desperately that they’d all be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It makes sense, an inexperienced student pilot at the helm lead to the crash. Except Hunk doesn't believe that. He knows Lance, there's _no way_ that happened. He just needs to prove it.
> 
> Katie doesn't want to think she's being lied to, the crash makes _sense_ after all and who would choose being answerless over an answer? Except if that's not what happened she needs to know what did.
> 
> If Shiro had just picked Keith this would've happened, the teenagers sure of it. But Shiro thought he needed to 'branch out' and if that was the wish that caused his death Keith wasn't going to spit in Shiro's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things a little differently in everyones lives without Lance
> 
> I cannot tell you how happy those comments made me oh my god i'm smiling so much right now
> 
> If you don't think Pidge likes to write in some terrible text talk over messages than we do not agree. Also all spelling mistakes in the chat logs as on purpose.

**Kerberos mission failure, Pilot Error causes Crash.**

**‘The Kerberos mission, which launched earlier this year, has been tragically reported lost this morning with the Galaxy Garrison announcing they have not been able to make contact with the crew or ship for the past 24 hours.**

**“Our last communication with the Kerberos crew included a series of transmissions from the ship that indicted a there had been a crash.” Commander M. Iverson revealed in a press conference this morning.  He went on further to announced that all crew members, which consisted of scientists Samuel and Matthew Holt, Star Pilot Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane, and piloting student Lance McClain, have been assumed dead.**

**The cause of the crash has been reported as Pilot Error.  Main Pilot Shiro had been participating in the Garrison’s mentoring program and had accepted novice piloting student Lance McClain’s request for his mentorship.  As a part of this program McClain was both approved to join the crew of the Kerberos mission and to pilot the ship in areas deemed safe by his mentor.  It is speculated that Shiro gave McClain control of the ship and the inexperienced student made a critical mistake, tragically causing the death of the entire crew.**

**Our hearts and sympathies are with the families left on Earth.’**

 

That, to people, was believable.  An inexperienced pilot taking down an expensive spacecraft and the lives of all those on board made sense to the masses.  They mourned and they moved on.  Hunk wasn’t an angry person but with that thought in mind he wanted to punch his television or burn it.  He wanted to scream at the person who was speaking such bull.  How could they say that?  How could they claim his best friend was the cause if they weren’t even there?

 

Hunk _knew_ Lance.  Yes, Lance was a show off in the simulator.  He liked to do stupid things for the approval of others, even at the cost of his grades.  But contrary to popular belief, Lance did know what he was doing.  While trying to impress Shiro, when the lives of three other people were at stake there is no way he would crash. 

 

Hunk didn’t know what the worst part of it was.  The fact he’s best friend could be dead, or the fact Lance was being blamed for four deaths, or the fact that he was the only one who seem to realize that the Garrison was lying to them.  Even Lance’s family believed it.

 

He wasn’t going to take this though, Hunk was going to find out the truth.  There is _no way_ Lance crashed that ship.

 

And he was going to prove it.

 

* * *

 

Hacking was not Hunk’s speciality but there aren’t really many other opinions when you’re trying to uncover the secret plot of a military operation.  Unfortunately he was a little more than slightly lost as he searched for anything and everything to do the Kerberos mission on the Garrison files.

 

He’d never done anything as hard as this, and he’d made a fully functioning laser gun on multiple occasions.

 

Hunk tried a ctrl-F search of the files he wasn’t supposed to have access to.

 

And then suddenly everything went black.

 

“Oh no.”  Hunk muttered.  “Oh no oh no oh no oh no.”  He was so screwed, he was going to get expelled or imprisoned and no one would ever know the truth and-

 

His scene turned on again and he found himself in a chat room.

 

 **SomeoneWithSkillz** : what the fuck do u think ur doing?  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : please don’t report me!  
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : give me a fucking reason not 2  
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : going 2 need n answer this centery **  
SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : i just know that theres no way that ship crashed  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : and i want to find out what really happened  
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : maybe id believe u if shiro was driving not that fucking idiot kid  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : lance is not an idiot!  and theres no way he would of crashed plus they never released the video feed so theres no proof there even was a crash  
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : maybe the families dont want that released  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : lances mum asked five times to see the video feed and the garrison refused every time!  
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : u know the kids mum?  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : lance is my best friend hes like a brother to me  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : i just want proof about what actually happened  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : i need to know, you know?  wouldn’t you want to know the truth if it was your family?  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : your not going to report me, right?   
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : no  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : thank you  
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : ur not gonna find what u want on the servers tho u probably need 2 c iverson computer 4 secret stuff  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : oh  
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : ill do it  
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : i can get 2 his comp no prob  
**SomeoneCompletelyFuckingClueless** : why would you help?  
**SomeoneWithSkillz** : bcause it is my family

 

* * *

 

Katie hadn’t doubted the story.  A student screwing up made sense, and when she looked over Lance’s history she wasn’t surprised.  That didn’t help her though, she’d lost her father and brother, her family had been torn in too.  But at least they died doing what they loved, people told her, as least she knew what had happened.  At least she was able to blame the moron that approved Lance for piloting the fucking mission.

 

Except than somebody with no ability to hack what so ever showed up and destroyed that small comfort he had.  Katie still didn’t even know the person’s name, and hadn’t had time to snoop on their computer.  The seed of doubt had been planted and it had sprouted quickly because whoever they were, they were right.  She and her mother had received almost nothing that resembled proof of the crash, just the speculation that an inexperienced pilot _might_ have been at the wheel and therefore _might_ have crashed. 

 

Honestly Katie was a little annoyed at herself for having accepted the explanation in the first place.  But now that she had the doubt the question wasn’t how she’d missed it, it was what exactly happened.

 

Had they really crashed?

 

The answer was no, according to the footage on the Commanders computer and the corresponding flight paths.

 

“You again?!”  Commander Iverson shouted as he entered his office and found her still there, frowning at the on scene data. 

 

“You said the space craft went down due to pilot error, I saw the video feeds from your probes, there’s no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos.”  Katie accused, stepping away from the computer and facing the cold hearted man.

 

“Those feeds are classified.”  Commander Iverson snapped, ignoring the accusation in favour of making his own.  “I could charge you for treason for hacking into them!”  Katie decided pointing out how easy had been probably wouldn’t help right now.

 

“Where’s my family?”  Katie demanded as she was dragged from the office.  There was suddenly a more pressing issue in her mind, a more important fear, than her sense of self-pride and hatred for this lying man her father had worked for.  Her family could be alive out there, with Shiro and Lance.  They could be drifting off into space and for some reason the Garrison was completely ignoring the possibility of saving two of their brightest minds, their best pilot, and a god damn child.

 

“Escort Miss Holt off the premises and make sure every guard knows she’s never allowed on Garrison property ever again.”  Commander Iverson ordered a guard that Katie had managed to trick into allowing her entrance earlier.  The soldier scrambled to obey, probably in hopes that the Commander would close over his earlier failure.

 

“You can’t keep me out!  I’ll find the truth, I’ll never stop!”  Katie shouted, despite being restrained.  She wasn’t the only one who’d never stop either, Katie was sure the stranger who brought this up would help.  Commander Iverson just turned away as she was dragged off and thrown out.

 

When Katie got home she instantly went to her computer and established the link between herself and Lance’s friend.  She downloaded a word doc onto the others computer.  It wasn’t long until she received the friend request on skype.

 

 **HoltInTheNameOfTheLaw** : u were rite  
**HoltInTheNameOfTheLaw** : they didnt crash  
**HunkyChef** : i knew it!  
**HoltInTheNameOfTheLaw** : wat exactly r we going 2 do bout it?  cause i just got myself banned from everything galaxy garrison  
**HunkyChef** : well i attend the garrison so theres that  
**HoltInTheNameOfTheLaw** : hunkychef i just got the best idea  
**HoltInTheNameOfTheLaw** : also wtf kinda name is hunkychef?  
**HunkyChef** : its a joke, because my name is hunk and i like to cook  
**HoltInTheNameOfTheLaw** : oh  
**HoltInTheNameOfTheLaw** : my names katie btw  
**HunkyChef** : i figured  
**HunkyChef** : so whats the plan?

 

* * *

 

For Katie, cutting her hair was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.  Katie had been growing her hair out since she came out, she was proud of how long it had gotten and she liked how it looked and how she could style it.

 

But Pidge couldn’t have long hair, it’d be too obvious.

 

So, with a deep breath, ‘Pidge’ cut his hair.  “For Dad and Matt.”  She, no _he_ , reminded _himself_ whenever _he_ felt like _he_ was going to cry.  “For Shiro and Lance and Hunk.”  _He_ listed as well when he needed to remember that too. 

 

If a few tears managed to slip passed his cheeks as Katie all but forced herself back in the closet no one had to know.

 

* * *

 

Hunk looked at the teams and felt himself tense for a second before remembering Lance wasn’t on that list because Lance wasn’t going to be there that year, not because they’d been separated.  The man took a deep breath and actually read the names.  Keith Kogane and Pidge Gunderson.  Pidge he knew, kinda.  Pidge was Katie and they’d been talking over skype for a while now, although they’d agreed they should pretend they didn’t know each other for the sake of Pidge’s identity.  Keith too he only kinda knew, but for different reasons.  They’d shared some classes and Lance had an unhealthy obsession with besting Keith so of course Hunk knew of Keith.  Being on his team… it almost felt like a betrayal to Lance even if he’d had no power over it.

 

All the same he forced a smile and greeted Keith when the pilot came over.

 

“Hi, I’m Hunk.  I’m your engineer.”  He said, holding out his hand.  The teen seemed subdued compared to the person he’d been last time Hunk saw him.  Keith shook his hand, in a grip neither firm nor soft. 

 

“Keith.”  He introduced back.  “Who’s our communications office?”

 

“Someone named Pidge Gunderson.”  Hunk shrugged, thinking he played it off pretty well.

 

“Who?”  Keith frowned.

 

“Right here.”  The two turned and Pidge stood behind them, haircut and glasses on. 

 

“Welcome to the team Pidge, I’m Hunk.”  Hunk smiled, holding out his hand out.  Pidge gave him a small smile and shook it.

 

Behind them the youngest spotted Inverson.

 

“Security for the Galaxy Garrison’s mainframe is our first priority.  It’s been breached once.  And by a little girl, no less.  It cannot happen again.”  Pidge almost smirked, would have, if not for the fear that gripped him at the thought of being recognized.  Hunk, too, seemed to tense at the voice.  The Commander walked towards them and Pidge lowered his head and raised his arm.

 

“Wrong arm, Cadet.”  The Commander snapped coldly but said nothing else.  He walked past and both Hunk and Pidge let out a breath.  Keith either didn’t notice or didn’t care to mention their behaviour.

 

“I’ll see you guys in the simulator.”  He said, giving them both a nod before walking away without so much as an introduction to Pidge.

 

Keith headed towards the training room of the Galaxy Garrison.  He recognized Hunk, Hunk was Lance’s friend.  Lance was the reason Shiro was dead.

 

If Shiro had _just_ _chosen him_ then none of this would have happened, Shiro would be alive and well and Keith wouldn’t’ve lost the closest thing he had to a family. 

 

But Shiro hadn’t chosen him, because Shiro thought he needed to ‘branch out’.  All Keith wanted to do was leave, was run away and be alone and try to escape his problems and his grief.  But he wouldn’t because Shiro had died wanting him to ‘branch out’ and so he’d stay.  He’d stay and he’d deal with being on the same team as the best friend of Shiro’s murderer.  He’d try to ‘branch out’ and make friends. 

 

He wasn’t about to let Shiro’s last wish die with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that Keith is wrong for considering Lance a murderer. Even if Lance had accidently caused a crash and killed himself and the crew, he wouldn't've been a murderer cause he wouldn't've done it on purpose. Bad Keith. That's cold and rude and untrue.
> 
> By next chapter the ship'll be decided based on the comments, at the moment it's most likely to be Shance


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prisoners are prisoners, they are a source of entertainment for his people, labour for his empire, and examples for his enemies. They do not have use or value beyond that.
> 
> However, there are always exceptions to every rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I haven't picked the ship yet, but theres time and considering a couple peoples opinions changed after chapter 2 I reckon I'll decide after everyone's interacted a little more.
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS AND THE KUDOS AND THE HITS I'M SWOOMING OVER HERE OMG

The aging one had been useless to them, as had been the one bearing his resemblance.  The only one of the four that appeared to be a warrior had also known nothing they desired to know, however, Haggar reported that he had been… curious.  The prisoner bore quintessence that was notably similar to that of Zarkon’s own and it had piqued the interest of the Emperor and his trusted witch.  It was by no coincidence that the overlord had made time to observe the integration of the last of the four from X9Y.

 

Before his arrival, Haggar had informed him the prisoner was likely male, as there appeared to be no sexual difference between the four and they had been heard to use male pronouns.  They’d need a larger sample size to confirm if males were the dominant or only gender of their race, she’d said, which she suspected did not originate from X9Y as they had needed specialized clothing to survive the climate.  She had continued to mention the variety of forms between the four but it was no interest to Zarkon.  He had not come to see the prisoner because of his possible physical attributes, and the druid was well aware of this.

 

The prisoner had been placed on raised platform, strapped down to keep him from moving.  He’d been struggling, Zarkon noted, as his wrists and ankles appeared chaffed and bloodied, but in their presence the boy (Zarkon refused to believe something so… slight was fully grown) was tense.  He shook slightly as Haggar came closer and the Emperor noted a whimper, the boys eyes closed and head turned away, as Haggar ceased her steps by his side.

 

The thing seemed pathetic.  If all his race was like this then Zarkon had no doubt they’d have no trouble conquering its planet, and they were surely doing the universe a favour.  But despite such thoughts Zarkon pushed his opinions of the boy aside.  As he had reminded Haggar earlier, he was not here to judge his form.  A scream from the boy signified the beginning of Haggar’s assault on his mind.  Her eyes glowed as she dug into his memories and knowledge all his quintessence filled the air around them, a side-effect that was often of use to them.  It hurt the boy, quite terribly it seemed, but that was of no mind to the harsh leader.  What was of importance was his quintessence.

 

If the other prisoner had been this curious, Zarkon thought as he took stock of the boy’s quintessence, he should have been informed sooner.  The immortal ruler had known only one being that was better suited to be the Blue Lion’s pilot and that had been the previous Blue Paladin.  Perhaps, however, that was simply sentiment talking as the boy’s quintessence embodied every aspect of the Blue Paladin and if not for his own previous… attachment to the late pilot he may have concluded there had never been one better suited.  Should they be able to restore Voltron as planned the child would make a perfect pilot, Zarkon noted with a smirk.

 

“That is enough Haggar.”  He instructed and the boy’s screams ceased, softening to whimpers once more.  He was clawing at the table beneath him, but the nails they had not needed to file down did it no noteworthy damage, instead the reverse seemed to have happened, the boy’s nails broken and even bleeding some.  “I know all I need to.”

 

“But perhaps the child knows the location of any remains of the lion Alfor had not been able to destroy.”  Haggar suggested.  Zarkon was sure the druid knew the boy did not, his quintessence did not hold the scent of any bond and even remains would have caused that.  She simply enjoyed causing it pain.

 

“No, we do not want to risk breaking him.”  Zarkon refused her her pleasures, walking closer to inspect the boy.  Under his gaze the boy seemed to attempt to moved away, make himself smaller, though his restraints would not allow that.  “Put him in the gladiator ring with the others.”  He decided.  “Let us test his ability.”  Zarkon needed a pilot, yes, and this prisoner would be perfect, yes, but he also needed a warrior.  Someone capable of fighting.  Looking at the child now he could not believe he was ready for such a task.

 

“Perhaps we should give him an advantage, to ensure he has a chance at victory.”  Haggar offered and the child on the table did not manage to hold back his fear at the thought it seemed, tugging once more at the restraints and wincing as pain no doubt surged through him.

 

“Unnecessary.”  Zarkon refused.  “We would not want to ruin his appearance, his type are always so sensitive about such a thing.”  A small kindness he would give the boy that would on day serve him.  Any mark his skin gained would be of his own misjudgement in the ring, not by the hands of Zarkon or his faithfuls.  The Blue Paladin’s of the past always have seemed to pride themselves on their appearance.

 

“As you wish Emperor Zarkon.”  Haggar submitted only a hint of displeasure in her tone.

 

“Should the other one prove himself worthy, however, you may give him any advancement you see fit.”  He decided to grate her that, for the other one appeared a warrior and Zarkon had little doubt he would prove himself worthy of being Haggar’s test subject.  Out the corner of his eye his eye he saw her smirk, a terrifying sight for all those on the receiving end he’d heard his soldiers often muttering.  The boy on the table seemed to agree, flinching at the sight or perhaps at the thought of his companion’s future suffering.  Knowing those suited to the Blue Lion as he did, Zarkon assumed it was the latter.

 

He left the room as his guards took the boy from Haggars work bench and returned him to his cell.  He didn’t try to fight them, Zarkon noted.  Perhaps too tired, perhaps knowing he would not win, likely because he knew he would need his strength for other, more fruitful, tasks.

 

Things were coming together quite nicely for his empire.  Traces of Voltron had begun to show up on a planet an impressive distance from where Altea had once orbited, the beings there had myths and legends of a god that resembled the Red Lion enough that Sendak had already been assigned to search the planet for any evidence of the reportedly destroyed ship.  With the Red Lion restored by his druids and in his grasp he’ll be capable of using its connection with Voltron to rediscover the others and soon he’ll have Voltron once more in his control.  His victory will be assured.

 

Not that the Emperor had had any doubt that it wouldn’t be, even without Voltron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon's prisoners aren't given names or numbers, everything they have they earn in the ring. In the ring they earn their mark, a symbol of what they are for the Galran Empire, those that prove themselves even have a second acknowledging their acomplishments.
> 
> It's also in the ring they earn their names. Except Lance, who earns it in the moments between battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, shit starts getting real here. This one chapter is longer than the other three combined but I had a lot to get through so *shrug*. It's probably got the best fight I've ever written in it but thats not saying much so if anyone has any pointers please let me know ^u^
> 
> Thank you everyone for all the comments and the kudos and the bookmarks. I'll be honest, I read all the bookmark notes and all the comments so they're really nice to see. I think I've never had this many comments on anything this quickly and it's great so thank you all.

The first time Lance saw Shiro and Matt properly since their capture was when the three of them, among others, were being led by a robotic guard.  Lance wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Kerberos but it was enough that the three had gotten over their shock and begun to face their situation with clearer minds. 

 

Matt walked ahead of the both of them on shaking legs.  He wasn’t a fighter and when they were heading to a place called the gladiator ring that would probably cost him his life.  Matt knew that, all of them did, but despite his fear he moved onwards if only to prolong his life by a meagre few minutes. 

 

Behind him but in front of Lance, Shiro walked with his back straight and his head up.  His eyes scanned everything, the guard, the fellow prisoners, the walls and doors and corners.  He was not going to go down without a fight and Lance was sure everyone knew it.  But he also wasn’t going to start a fight he couldn’t win, and currently he couldn’t win this fight.

 

Lance walked behind them subdued.  He was terrified, with his hands shaking but his legs too solid to give out.  His mind wasn’t on the possible death he walked towards; it was on the beast that held them captive and the witch that had stood by his side.  Even now he couldn’t decipher the conversation they’d had that had so clearly involved him.  He wanted to ask Shiro and Matt if they had heard something similar but he’d no chance to. 

 

The group stopped and Lance ran into Shiro’s back.  Instantly he stepped back, revealed Shiro was too solid to tumble.  The elder turned his head and gave Lance a small, reassuring smile.  The brunette’s breath caught as he came back to the present and the situation caught up to him.

 

They were being walked to their death. 

 

Lance could hear the crowd cheering from where he stood.  He could hear the gladiator they’d each have to face, one at a time.  Myzax.  That was his name, according to Lance’s cellmate.  He was the reigning champion of the ring, undefeated and undefeatable.  They were being sent to be slaughtered by a merciless monster for the entertainment of others.

 

And Matt was going first.

 

Matt was going to die.  He was staring ahead, eyes widen and terrified before looking down at his hands, hands that hadn’t ever been needed for any violence more than a battle with a jam or pickle jar.  How was he meant to use them to fight for his life?

 

“I’m not going to make it.  I’ll never see my family again!”  He proclaimed.

 

Lance hadn’t even thought about his family yet.

 

He pushed down the urge to cry.  Matt had to make it.

 

“You can do this.”  Shiro sounded so confident and sure but they all knew none of them believed it.

 

Terror gripped Lance as he saw the weapon, an alien thing Lance couldn’t even place, being held out.  Matt gasped, taking a step back.  He looked like he was about to have a heart attack before he could even be seen by his enemy.

 

Lance had no idea what to do.  He didn’t want Matt to face the beast awaiting him but it’s not like he could stop it.

 

In front of him Shiro’s shoulders broadened slightly and he straightened a little more.  While Lance was clueless Shiro clearly was not.  The eldest of the three sprang into action, a battle cry on his lips he shoved Matt out of the way, pushing him back into Lance who stumbled back and couldn’t catch Matt before the fellow human hit the ground.  Shiro yanked the weapon out of the robotic guards hands as Matt and Lance stared at him, wide eyed and confused.

 

“This is my fight!”  He announced.  Suddenly the weapon came down and Matt cried out as it sliced through his leg like it was paper.

 

“Shiro what are you doing?!”  Lance tried to protest, taking a few steps back as his friend, _his hero_ , pounced on the injured and terrified form of their team mate.

 

“I want blood!”  Shiro screamed.  His shoulders softened for a spilt second and he whispered something Lance couldn’t hear to Matt before the guard was pulling him off the other, dragging him into the arena.

 

Lance was by Matt’s side in a second, helping him up.  He heard a wince as Matt tried to put pressure on his left leg.  He leaned mostly on Lance, watching Shiro as he entered the arena.

 

“You’re okay.”  Lance assured.  “I’ve got you you’re alright.”

 

“Shiro’s going to die.”  Matt whispered into Lance’s shoulder.  “Shiro’s going to die and I’m never going to see you again.”  The taller of the two frowned, looking at him.

 

“What do you mean?”  He asked.

 

“I can’t walk Lance.”  Matt mumbled.  “That’s pretty much the definition of ‘too weak for an interesting fight’.”

 

“Oh.”  Lance breathed as it clicked in his head.  He hadn’t inspected the injury but it looked like Shiro had cut him deep enough to scar and Lance was sure that was going to lead to a permeant limp.  They’ll take him to the work camp.  To his father.

 

There was a reason Lance and half the country idolized Shiro.  He was a quick thinker and selfless to a fault.

 

“You’ll see me again.”  Lance whispered.  He wanted to say it was a promise but he didn’t like making promises he wasn’t sure he could keep.  “And anyway, Shiro’s not going to die.  I mean, it’s _Shiro_.” He added, his voice taking on his normal, lighter tone.  Lance dealt with terrible situations in terrible ways and he knew that.  He usually shut down and shut up or spoke when he really shouldn’t.  But Lance was an older brother, and when you’re an older brother sometimes you have to force yourself to deal with things differently to help your siblings.  Lance had long since learnt to fake a smile, a carefree tone, to crack a joke, if only so someone else felt better.  He could do that for Matt right now.  Matt needed that right now.

 

“But that’s an alien Lance, an undefeatable monster.”  Matt whimpered.

 

“Yeah, but like Shiro could bench press Commander Iverson, and probably the firing squad Iverson would send after him for bench pressing the Commander.”  Lance joked, still talking quietly.  They couldn’t talk too loud, he’d learnt that in the cells.  “Honestly, there’s only really one thing that Shiro can’t do apparently, and that’s act. I mean seriously, what was that?  ‘I want blood’?  So cringe.  2 out of 5 stars, the main actor was totally only casted for his looks.”  Matt managed a chuckle against Lance’s shoulder and Lance mentally let out a sigh of relief.  Success.

 

“He’s always been better at the whole ‘stand silently with your shirt off’ than actually acting.”  Matt agreed and were they in a better situation Lance might have asked the story behind that statement.  “Sharknado was more believable.”

 

“Exactly, we should give him pointers when he’s done with the big ugly guy.”  Lance decided, taking on an obviously faked serious tone, as though he was really considering it.  Matt laughed lightly as he considered it himself.

 

He hadn’t forgotten the aliens in the room or the guard or the fight that had begun, but he was glad Matt probably had considering the way he jumped when one of the other prisoners spoke up.

 

“What is a sharknado?”  They asked, stepping forward to the two.  So far the group had been silent, allowing the two of the same species to have their moment after such an attack by one of their own.  But it had been so long since any of them had reason to laugh in a way that seemed so… genuine, so joyous.  They were jealous, quite honestly.

 

“Aw, dude, it’s like this really, really shitty movie but that’s why it’s so good.”  Lance didn’t hesitate to bring the fellow prisoner into the conversation.  He still spoke softly but it didn’t make him sound any less carefree.  As electricity buzzed from the door to the ring behind them he began to reveal the movie’s plot, stopping to explain further when the aliens asked about certain things.  He kept their attention on him instead of the gladiator battle, the guard watching them intently, the ship that surrounded them. 

 

When the battle ended he shut up again.  Whatever happy moment the prisoners were having ended as the audience outside began to cheer the name ‘Champion’.  The guard stood between them and the entrance and Lance almost stepped forward, to volunteer now that any semblance of a line was gone.  But then the guard began to herd them down the hall, in the opposite direction of the gladiator right.  The whole way Matt had an arm around Lance, using him in place of his injured leg.

 

“What’s happening?  Where’s Shiro?”  Matt asked, voice hushed and panicked. 

 

“Shiro won.”  Lance said.  “Shiro won, or else someone else would be going in.”  He managed a grin, which wasn’t as faked as before because Shiro was alive and safe, Matt would be taken to the work camp where they’d have to keep him healthy enough to work (Lance hoped, wished).  

 

They weren’t led to the same cells as before (Lance tried not to think about how that probably meant their deaths had been so assured that the cells had already been refilled) instead they were led further, it felt, towards an area with larger cells that had a wall of electric bars.  Matt was pulled away from Lance as they arrived at an almost empty one.  The prisoners already inside backed against the wall as the bars were turned off and everyone but Matt was forced into the cell. 

 

“We’ll see each other again.”  Lance assured Matt right before he was shoved inside and the bars were turned back on.  Matt’s eyes were wide again, now alone with the guard, but Lance forced a reassuring smile and a thumbs up as he was being led away.  Matt managed to return it before Lance lost sight of him around a corner.

 

Lance’s smile dropped.

 

This would only be the first gladiator fight of many, he knew that.  It wasn’t likely that Shiro’s trick would work twice. 

 

“Thank you.”  Lance turned at the voice to find the alien who’d interrupted him and Matt earlier.

 

“Huh?”  He played dumb, slipping the easy grin back on his face.

 

“Thank you.  Both you and your companions.”  The alien specified.

 

“We didn’t do anything though.”  Lance shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.  “We’re all just in the small boat as you guys.”  The alien shook their head.  With one of their four arms they gestured to the other prisoners in the cell.

 

“I have heard none of them laugh before they met you.”  The alien informed him.  Lance shrugged a little awkwardly.  He was glad he’d made them laugh but he wasn’t sure how to respond to it.  “And your friend, he’s managed to defeat Myzax.  None of us thought we would live to see another day.  Your friend has changed that.”

 

“Do you know where they might’ve taken him?”  Lance asked, leaning back against one of the three cell walls.  The alien hesitated to reply.

 

“Zarkon has all his gladiators marked.”  They eventually answered.  “Your friend has become the Champion, I would assume he has been taken to get his mark.”  Lance nodded, biting the inside of his cheek and trying not to think it.  They were quiet another few moments before alien spoke again. “I’m sorry, I understand this may not be the time, but… do you have other stories?  From your planet?”  At the words Lance saw the others in the cell perk up. There was no way he could refuse them, not when they seemed so hopeful.

 

“Of course.”  He smiled and sat with them.  They had to be quiet but for a while that cell was full of smiles and muffled laughter as Lance relayed stories of his home, family, friends, movies, anything that came to Lance’s mind. 

 

As he talked, however, Shiro remained in the back of his mind.  Shiro who had to fight for his life and was now alone, or worse yet surrounded by more people trying to hurt him.  Lance tried to ignore the pang he felt, being without any of his friends or anyone familiar on an alien ship telling stories about people he may never see again to a cell full of aliens. 

 

Matt’s words rung in his head. 

 

_“I’m never going to see my family again.”_

\--

 

The next time Lance left the cell it was alone.  Once more a robotic guard disengaged the gate and pointed to him.  Lance didn’t give it a reason to step into the cell, following the guard without question or hassle.  There wasn’t any point.  The only sound that was spoken was a whisper. 

 

“Good luck, Storyteller.”  He heard the alien with the four arms mutter.  Lance turned back to give him a smile, ignoring his own slight confusion at the name, before turning back and following the robot.

 

He was lead back down the halls until he and the guard reached the entrance to the gladiator ring.  It was loud, the audience cheering and screaming already.  Lance gulped.

 

There was no one there to help him, no one there to even assure him he’d live.

 

The guard held out his weapon.  It wasn’t the same as the one from the fight before.  Instead it appeared staff like, without a blade.  Lance was shaking as he took it.  They really did want him dead.

 

He didn’t move forward right away until the guard shoved him into the arena and towards his death.  Lance stumbled and when he righted himself he was almost overwhelmed.  The crowd was _huge_.  Hundreds of thousands of aliens surrounded him at every turn.  In the centre of the room was a large alien, drinking in the attention. 

 

“The challenger approaches.”  A voice called out over what Lance assumed was a speaker set and suddenly all attention was on him.  The beast, alien, whatever, turned to him with a smirk and Lance held his stick close.  The alien he was due to fight seemed galran enough to Lance but not enough, apparently, for its emperor.  The four armed alien who’d Lance had shared his cell with had explained bits and pieces of the ring whenever there was a lull in Lance’s stories.  Often times half-galrans were thrown into the ring with them, there to prove themselves as truly galra and useful to their empire.  Lance assumed this one was one of those.  The alien seemed redder than any galra Lance had seen (then again Lance hadn’t seen many what with all the robotic guards), his ears seems too far down his head, and his fur seemed too short and thin.  It was something Lance took notice of because it meant his opponent wasn’t just fighting for their life the way Lance was, his opponent was fighting for honour and freedom.  He had more to gain by winning this battle.

 

He also held a knife in one hand and a long sword in the other.

 

Lance was so going to die.

 

The alien charged towards him and Lance noted that he was heavy on his feet, each step loud and causing the ground to shake on impact.  Lance, however, was light on his feet.  As the other came closer he dashed away to one of the four pillars on the arena.  He needed a plan, a strategy.  Dodging would only get him so far when he hadn’t eaten in what, 2 days?  Maybe 3? 

 

That was a terrible thing to think about because now he was noticing exactly how hungry he was.  Jesus.  He’d kill for some food right now.

 

Lance flinched at the thought more than the large sword colliding with the pillar he was behind.  He _wasn’t_ going to kill. 

 

He just needed a second to focus and think.  The sword crashed to his other side.  The alien could turn and skewer him right now, but he was putting on a show for the audience, making it more dramatic.  Obviously he was cocky.  Lance could use that. 

 

He could also use the thick metal vines that seemed designed into the pillars.  Or at least he hoped he could.  Lance was quick to turn from pressing his back against the pillar to facing it and quick to start scaling the pillar and its designs.  He had barely put both feet on the bottom most vine when his opponent grabbed him.  Lance let out a shout as he was thrown across the arena floor, groaning when he landed and slide across the floor near the pillar diagonally from the one he’d been at. 

 

His back killed.

 

He could hear and feel the heavy footsteps getting closer.  _He needed to move or he was going to die_.  Death was an excellent motivator it seemed and Lance quickly found himself by a second of the four pillars in moments.  It was hard to scale the vines design of the pillars but Lance had been climbing trees since he was 5, a thrill seeker his mother had always called him because he always choose the hardest and tallest trees to climb.

 

Okay, that’s enough Lance, the human mentally cursed himself.  He needed to stop thinking about distracting things in life or death situations.  By the time Lance had made it up as far as he could the alien had finally made it to the pillar.  Annoyed, it seemed, that they couldn’t simply chase their prey up the height, they brought the fist holding the knife down hard on the metal, chasing it to shake.  Lance held on for dear life, waiting for the ripples to stop but they just kept coming. 

 

At this rate he was going to fall.

 

As he held on he tried to look around.  Even here there was no way for him to escape the arena.  He could see the ripple of what the blue alien had told him was a force field to keep them in and beyond that would be a thousand guards and audience members ready to kill him if for some reason the barrier did fail.

 

A particularly bad vibration caused Lance to yelp as he lost his grip, barely catching himself before he fell by digging his feet into the tight space between the ledge and the pillar, catching the ledge with his hands before he could fall back far enough to snap his ankles.  It was an awkward positon, bent over backwards in an arch with his feet and hands less than a meter apart, and he needed to fix it now, before the next bad vibration hit the pillar.   With a deep breath Lance pulled his feet free and flipped himself over so he was simply holding onto the ledge with his hands.  Quickly, before the alien could take advantage of his bad position, he dropped onto the vine below and held on.

 

Mentally Lance thanked his sisters for dragging him to their ballet classes and his mother for insisting he join his younger brother in gymnastics so the boy wouldn’t be alone.

 

Physically he started looking for a way to win the fight.  He had the height advantage and a stick.  From here he could, perhaps, drop onto the back of the alien and maybe find a way to knock him out?  He wasn’t very sure about the idea but it was the only one he had.  Taking a deep breath and sorting his foot work probably he let go of the wall with the hand holding the staff and slide his hand although the metal to try to get it into a nice position.

 

As he did so the end lit up and shot a ball of electricity out the front, barely missing the half-galra beneath him.

 

Both fighters were surprised enough that the battle froze for a minute.  Lance saw the alien’s eyes narrow and gulped, quickly getting up to the higher, wider ledge before his opponent came back to attacking the pillar with a renewed vigour.

 

Lance needed to act quickly or else he was so, so dead.  Carefully Lance moved to scope the alien, staff aimed at the beasts shoulder.  He ran his hand down it the way he had before.  The alien must have managed to miss the sound, maybe too mad to notice or maybe a side effect of their half-breed status, but they didn’t even attempt to dodge as the electric ball hit their shoulder.  Where it hit the skin seemed to freeze. 

 

The creature let out a scream and Lance felt a pang of guilt at the sound before pushing it down.  That being was trying to _kill_ him two seconds ago.  He shouldn’t feel guilty for defending himself.

 

Lance took a deep breath and positioned himself probably on the ledge so that he could aim better.  It was alike to a gun really, only designed like a stick and triggered by stroking it.  Okay, not very alike to a gun. 

 

The next hit met the alien’s knee.  Another cry and it was down.  The alien tried to rise again so Lance hit his other knee.  This time he stayed down.  Everything stopped for a moment.

 

“We have a winner!”  The voice over the speakers cried and Lance noticed the screams and cheering.  Applause echoed around him as he slid back down the pillar, wincing when he reached the ground.  He hadn’t snapped his ankle but he’d definitely sprained it.

 

Guards arrived soon after as he stood there in the middle of the arena listening to people celebrate his survival.  No, not his survival.  The _show_ he’d put on for them.

 

He was happy to follow the guards away from that pit were people praised suffering and fear. 

 

His opponent was taken in the opposite direction to where Lance was headed.  The stick, staff, _thing_ was taken off him but he was alright with that.  He was lead through the halls, wincing as he walked, until he reached a door.  A proper door rather than a cell door. 

 

It opened to a room with a chair, straps at the ankles and wrists.  Lance tensed.  A guard behind him (there were three of them for once, two ahead one behind, maybe they were expecting him not to give up the staff so easily) shoved him forward and the guards that had been in front of him grabbed his arms.  He struggled as they dragged him to a chair but it was fruitless.  He was strapped down quickly.  Pulling at the restraints only resulted in pain, his ankle hurt from the sprain and his skin was still raw from the last time he’d been strapped down.  It didn’t help that they removed his shirt and the pressure on his bare back simply from sitting made it flare up in pain.  Was it bruised?  Was he bleeding?  Lance had no idea.

 

He was left to wait in the room for only a short while but time wasn’t a solid concept after such captivity in space when there was no sun to rise or set, no light to fade or return, just the harsh lighting on metal surfaces that was constant everywhere but those small, closed off cells.  The one to enter the room was Zarkon, by his side a small alien that seemed to be terrified.  Lance couldn’t blame them.  The moment Zarkon entered the teen tensed up.  He wanted to glare and curse the other but couldn’t find the strength in him.  Adrenaline was quickly turning to fear and exhaustion.  He was so hungry, so tired.

 

“You’ve proven yourself quite quickly child.”  Lance flinched as Zarkon actually addressed him for the first time.  “How do you feel after your first victory?”  Lance was silent, biting the inside of his cheek.  Zarkon didn’t continue, just let the silence continue.  Beside him the smaller alien seemed to get more and more nervous. 

 

“Like you’re a sick freak.”  Lance eventually replied as he realized the Emperor wasn’t going to continue before he answered.  The words held more anger than he’d felt himself capable with all his fear.  Actually he hadn’t even realized what he was saying until afterwards when he watched the alien besides Zarkon flinch.  Lance’s mouth was always getting ahead of him.  He braced himself, expecting anger.  Instead he was met with a chuckle that sent a cold shiver down his spine.

 

“We will change that in time.”  His words made Lance gulped.  It sounded like a promise.  He really didn’t want that to be a promise.  “Begin.”  He addressed the creature next to him who jumped and scrambled over to Lance.  The alien was tiny, coming up maybe to Zarkon’s knees.  It was furless, skin more alike to a frogs however it didn’t seem slimy or mucus covered.  It opened a box that Lance had ignored sitting next to him and from it he pulled out packages that appeared to have paint inside.  Lance tensed further as he recalled what he’d been told the day before.

 

_Zarkon has all his gladiators marked._

 

Despite the pain Lance began to struggle in his spot. 

 

“Cease your struggling child or you will cause yourself more pain and destroy the image I am gifting you with.”  Zarkon instructed, eyes not having left Lance since he entered the room.

 

“Gifting?!  Tattoos are not _gifts_.  Tattoos are permanent marks on your body that should be well thought out and not forced on people!”  Lance snapped, once more speaking before his mind caught up with him.  This was an alien in complete control of Lance’s fate, he probably shouldn’t be pissing him off.  But then again what worse could he do?

 

Probably a lot worse.

 

“Tattoos?  Is that what your kind call them?”  Zarkon ignored most of his words, speaking calmly as though this was an average conversation.  “Galra call them brands.  It is a proud symbol to have, the one you are getting.  The most honourable anything lesser than galra could have.” 

 

“I am not lesser than you.”  Lance snapped.  Once more his reply began with a chuckle, as though he were a 2 year old complaining in the entertaining way only those that know nothing of the world can do. 

 

“You claim to my equal?  You are my prisoner, I have you bound to a chair about to get my mark no matter if you desire it or not.  You are beneath me, and you always shall be.  However, should you continue to prove yourself in the ring, if you prove yourself loyal to me, I shall make you greater than you currently are.”  The small alien was shaking, terrified, but looking at Lance with such sorrow that Lance couldn’t be anything but mad.  The creature appeared as though he agreed with Zarkon, that Lance was just prolonging an inevitable outcome.

 

“Fuck you.  I will never be loyal to you.”  Lance snapped, glaring as harshly as he could.  The fear he’d felt when the Emperor arrived was gone, whatever self-sustaining restraint he had was gone, right now he was only angry.  Angry Samuel had been taken away, angry Matt had been injured, angry that Shiro had had to hurt his friend and fight, angry that he couldn’t prevent any of it, angry that Zarkon seemed to find it _amusing_.  The galra didn’t seem phased by his out bursts.

 

“Be still child, I do not desire you blemished, neither do you I’m sure.”  He hummed.  “Should you ruin your mark I will simply have it redone until it is right.  Begin.”  The alien jumped as it was addressed once more.  It was quick to do just what it was told, not desiring to make the blood thirsty Emperor tell him thrice.  Lance gasped as it pressed a nail into his chest, literally like a needle, and suddenly he felt he couldn’t move.  The alien began with the other nails, each dripped in colour.  His nails dug into Lance’s skin endlessly, retracting into his hands between every stab.  At the back of his mind Lance knew there was no way this alien had evolved to be able to use their nails to create tattoos but at the front of his mind all his could focus on was how much it _hurt_.

 

The final prick was colourless but after it Lance felt movement returned to his body.  He wondered why he’d been told to sit still if the alien had such an ability but he was too exhausted to mention it.  The alien was quick to get away from him as Zarkon walked over, inspecting the mark that had been painted just beneath his collar bones. 

 

“Very good.”  Zarkon smirked.  The alien seemed relieved.  Quickly after guards returned.  Lance was removed from his bounds and dragged from the room, too exhausted to put up a fight or walk himself.  Once more he was pushed into one of the smaller cells.  He almost collapsed, expecting to meet the ground and pass out at best.  Instead he was caught, held by firm, warm arms.  Lance looked up and relaxed at the familiar face.

 

“Shiro.”  He sighed.  “What happened to your face?”  Lance asked, tired eyes inspecting the new cut that ran across the bridge of his nose.

 

“It’s nothing Lance.”  Shiro dismissed.  “Are you alright?”

 

“Hurts.”  Lance mumbled.  He leaned his head forward against Shiro’s shoulder, eyes slipping shut, and heard a wince as Shiro no doubt saw his back.  His shirt hadn’t been returned.  “Glad you’re alive.  Was worried.” 

 

“I’m fine Lance, I promise.”  Shiro said.  “Matt, did he…”  The elder trailed off, no doubt inspecting the injuries and fearful Matt had still had to face an opponent despite his injury.  Lance shook his head.

 

“Took him away.  Probably to the work camp like you wanted.”  He answered.  “He’ll be fine.”  Lance added with a soft hum.  He opened his eyes again, looking and spying a hint of black ink under the loose shirt Shiro wore.  From what he could tell it looked like alien writing.  Lance couldn’t make sense of it.  “What’s mine?”  Lance asked, hand coming up to touch the mark on Shiro’s chest.  The elder flinched and Lance moved his arm away.  Shiro looked to Lance’s chest.

 

“I think it’s a lion’s head.”  He revealed after a moment.  “It’s blue.”  Lance nodded and shut his eyes again.

 

Finally his exhaustion took him into a state of dreamless sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post that said in one of the older voltron it was revealed that Zarkon had all his gladiators marked. I took this idea and I ran with it. It'll come up more in later chapters and family boy Lance getting invovled in all his siblings extra circuluar activies and complaining but actually enjoying them and doing well is my asthetic. His weapon will be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> On the topic of the stories ship, this is it for having everyone interact/seeing everyone so i will actually finialize the pairing with in the next couple chapters.  
> So far the results are so:  
> 1\. Shiro/Lance (Shance) - 15  
> 2\. Keith/Lance (Klance) - 9  
> 3\. Matt/Lance (Latte) - 8  
> 4\. Matt/Shiro/Lance (Latte Dad) - 2  
> 5\. Matt/Keith/Lance (Bitter Latte) - 1  
> 5 Keith/Shiro/Lance (Shklance) - 1
> 
> As you can tell a few new pairings have been added because people voted for them so you know *shrug*  
> Also I think i got all the votes but i might've missed a few by accident and for people that voted for multiple i just added whole votes for each rather than get into preference votes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone who didn't vote for it but this story is offically Shance. 
> 
> Time to break these offical lovebirds
> 
> (also nonnie, i named it Latte Dad. I also named Bitter Latte. The pentition to make these the offical ship names is coming soon)
> 
> Also, be warned, it's going to get a lot, _lot_ darker in the next couple chapters. Do take note of the new tags.  
>  Poor Lance.

The dark environment made no difference to Zarkon.  Galara were more capable than most at night and personally he could barely tell the difference between a lit and unlit room.  As he’d suspected, this was not the same for Storyteller (or so he’d heard the prisoners call his future Paladin).  From his booth Zarkon watched as the boy stumbled through the unlit arena, scrambling in attempts to keep himself away from his opponent’s claws.  His enemy this time was a grieveu, born and breed for the dark, it was only Storytellers speed that was keeping himself alive.

 

In nature that would not be the case, grieveu’s were slight with large wings to compensate for the weight of their scaled bodies, making them somewhat awkward on land but in the sky they were fast, almost unstoppable hunters.  In his ring, however, grieveu’s wings were clipped to keep them from doing more than gliding.  As Zarkon had been told, a grieveu was rarely able to regain their centre of gravity or balance with clipped wings.  That was enough to give Storyteller a chance, although he was at a great disadvantage.

 

But then, he always was at a disadvantage in the ring.  So slight and soft many of the audience expected him to die quickly, the boy constantly against enemies taller, stronger, faster, better than him in one way or another.  Zarkon didn’t expect him to win every time, simply be smart enough to survive.  And yet win he need.  Not only was Storyteller yet to loss a singular match, he was still as scarless as the day he arrived.  There was only one problem Zarkon had with the boys fighting.

 

He’d yet to take a life. 

 

The Champion had succumb to the need already, quite brilliantly intend, but his future Paladin had kept his hands clean.  Zarkon did not need a Paladin who would leave every enemy breathing, capable of returning stronger at a later date.

 

He supposed it was his own fault, perhaps he’d given the boy his weapon to early.  The staff was a Kuru and a replica of the previous Blue Paladin’s bayard.  The only remaining one of its kind, it could transform ones compatible quintessence into weaponry.  In the hands of a Blue Paladin that energy could freeze an enemy on impact.  The boy had down well with it, learnt to control the size and force of the bullets, learnt to trigger it with a single touch rather than a stroke.  He was not yet able to change its form or the energy expelled the way the late Blue Paladin had but Storyteller had time to learn, and he was quickly doing just that. 

 

The problem was he’d learnt to keep an opponent immobile long enough that he did not need to kill them for the battle to end.  Zarkon had set this fight to remedy that.

Zarkon watched closely as the boy once more jumped backwards, too slow to dodge the claws entirely but fast enough that the six sharp points left only a scratch on his cheek instead of digging through into the flesh of his jaw.  Quickly the boy took two more steps back before standing motionless, eyes shut tight.  Zarkon watched as he mouthed words that could not translate without voice, the grieveu’s hand rising once more, and then as the claws came down he dropped to the ground.  Instead of hitting their target they dug into the force of the shield set to keep the gladiators inside and unable to touch their audience.

 

For a moment the arena was illuminated, bright light blinding the nocturnal creature and a few of the audience members but doing nothing to the emperor.  Zarkon took note of the three claws broken by the strength of the shield.  In the seconds he’d seen his opponent Storyteller had found his aim.  With a touch he triggered the staff.  The grieveu hissed in pain as it’s injured hand was frozen against the field, giving Storyteller a stable light source.  The human took a few deep breathes, stepping back and ignoring the calls for blood. 

 

Clearly the child thought the battle was over.

 

A few droplets of blood slipped from his opponent’s hand and the ice started to melt. Grieveu were an incredibly hot blooded species, even more so during battle.  Within the creatures body it’s blood was no doubt literally boiling, it’s skin hot enough to melt Storyteller’s ice and the spilled blood just speeding up the process.

 

Zarkon watched the Earthling’s eyes widened as his world was once more plunged into darkness, turning to run towards the other side of the arena surely before he could even draw a conclusion on his opponents escape. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit.”  The emperor heard him muttering.  With his ace removed from his sleeve he began to rely on it, constantly hitting the barrier with his staff to give himself a second to assess the situation. 

 

Like every arena the boy had so far been in, this one had height.  Along one side stood an open semi-circle cage.  It did not look particularly easy to climb but Storyteller had proven himself quite adept at scaling things that most could not scale despite his staff.  Storyteller ran behind it, grieveu close behind, and began to climb blind but for the moments he dared hit the shield with his enemy so close.  Under the sound of the crowd Zarkon could still hear the sound of claws hitting metal and from how frantic Storyteller seemed the emperor assumed he could hear it too as the gap between the two got smaller and smaller.

 

Storyteller reached the edge of the cage and took a deep breath.  He shoot the shield behind him and took stock of his opponent’s position.  It was getting used to the light that quickly came and went, barely hissing against the painful change.

 

Storyteller fell backwards, legs catching on the edge of the shield, and shoot against where he had seen the creatures ankles to be, and its wrists.  He grabbed the bars with his hand and flipped himself over the edge of the cage.  He hissed as his skin caught on the harsh metal.  The same second his feet hit the ground Storyteller once more hit the shield and sighed in relief as he saw his aim had been true (Zarkon had noticed it rarely wasn’t). 

 

Even now, however, the ice was melting.  Dripping quickly from the metal to the ground.  Without needing to recheck his opponent’s location, Storyteller hit its binds again.  The child had already proven himself intelligent, surely he knew he was simply prolonging the inevitable.

 

Around him the audience screamed. Blood, Death, No mercy.  An endless loop ringing in both Zarkon and Storyteller’s ears.  Another four shots, each to the binds he’d already made.  How many more could he make before the use of his own quintessence wore him out?  That was, afterall, the downfall of using a weapon like Storytellers.

 

Perhaps, Zarkon realized, he thought the audience would grow bored before he grew too exhausted to fight. 

 

Smart, he supposed, but that would not do.

 

“Do not hold back gladiator.”  Zarkon’s voice boomed over the crowd.  It didn’t need to for long, no one was dumb enough to try to speak over the emperor, their voices silencing the moment they recognized his.  “Claim your victory.”  The boy shut his eyes tightly, hands shaking slightly but aim remaining steady.  Storyteller knew his voice, heard it often enough when Zarkon overlooked the times he needed to be healed of broken bones.  He had gotten better at not talking back to Zarkon since the day he’d received his mark, better at keeping his mouth in check.  Clearly, however, he remained disobedient.  Storyteller stayed still, staff ready to renew the icy bonds but not to kill.

 

The audience’s silence did not last.  A tick or two after Zarkon ceased his order they began again, shouting once more for blood or death or shouting abuse at the gladiator who dared to ignore their ruler.  Storyteller shot four more times to renew the binds.  Sweat dripped from his brow and Zarkon doubted the child could hold this up for much longer.  If not for the boy’s useless defiance the emperor might’ve been impressed with his stamina. 

 

“Kill your opponent gladiator or forfeit your victory.  I doubt you will be given the same mercy you’re attempting to give.”  He called and the boy flinched, his only response to anything spoken to him.  Zarkon watched as the boy mentally fought himself.  Storyteller knew Zarkon was right, of course, and yet he still hesitated.  Perhaps trying to decide if his life was really worth the death of another.

 

“Do it Storyteller.”  The grieveu hissed.  “I will kill you the moment these melt.”  As if to emphasis its point the alien pulled at the ice, the binds did not dislodge (yet).  “If you leave me breath defeat I will make sure that friend of yours is torn apart.”  It added with a twisted smirk that showed off its sickening teeth.  “In fact even if I do kill you I’m going to kill him too.  Maybe just a little slower, enjoy the feel of his blo-“ The grieveu didn’t get to finish.  Storyteller’s staff had been aimed perfectly at its heart and his quintessence had shot through it very core, freezing its heart and blood before it’s heat could melt the attack. 

 

Storyteller could not see her body but surely a boy who earnt that name could imagine what he had done.

 

Around the boy the crowd cheered praises for their victor.

 

Zarkon noted two things as the Storyteller’s legs gave out and he fell to the floor, panting.  One, the boy had keep his aim steady and perfect without needing to see his enemy for more than a second, and two, it seemed his companion was the perfect button to push.

 

That ease of manipulation, Zarkon thought to himself, was why things such as friendship were a weakness one needed to trample.

 

* * *

   


Champion’s blade dug into the flesh of his opponent, a brute twice his size who hadn’t the intelligence to take a weapon.  Champions arms flexed as he twisted the weapon before pulling it out of his enemy.  The creature, a Yagn, fell backwards, death claiming it quickly.  Champion stood straight, proud, as the crowd cheered. 

 

He was quite the contrast to Storyteller.  Broad were the Storyteller was slight, firm were the other was soft, scarred where his companion was smooth.  Not to mention the fact that, like any good galran soldier, Champion had needed no encouragement to kill.  Over the months blood had drenched his hands thoroughly, both metaphorically and literally.  As Haggar pointed out, Champion had certainly proven himself.

 

“As I said then.”  Zarkon hummed.  “He is yours to improve as you see fit.”  The woman smirked and went to leave.  “But first Haggar.”  Zarkon halted her movement, smirk on his face as a thought came to mind.

 

He needed an obedient paladin, by any means necessary.

  

* * *

  


Haggar, to no one’s surprise, wasted no time in collecting Champion.  From his throne, Zarkon watched the video feed of the small cell Champion and Storyteller shared.  They were pressed together, Champion holding Storyteller as the boy shook and sobbed against the warrior’s chest.  No matter to the emperor, his paladin would get used to killing.  The druid opened the door without a touch, always one to show off her power.  The boys separated, Champion moving slightly so he was in front of the younger.  Ah, such loyalty would not go to waste in his Empire.

 

“Come Champion.”  Haggar instructed.  Champion hesitated and so Haggar continued not a moment later.  “I am growing impatient Champion, do not make this harder for yourself.”  She did not have the patience for prisoners that Zarkon did.  Champion let out a breath and rose but Storyteller grabbed his hand with impressive speed.

 

“Don’t go.”  He whispered, whimpered almost when the elder looked back at him.

 

“That is enough, child.”  Haggar growled at him, causing the boy to flinch though his grip stayed firm.

 

“He’s already fought today, why would you need him?”  Storyteller tried to demand though his voice was far too panicked to sound anything akin to assertive.  

 

“That is none of your business.”  Hagger snapped.  “This is enough time wasting.  Come Champion.”  She demanded.

 

“It’s alright.”  Champion spoke softly, gaze confident and calming to Storyteller’s terror and uncertainty.  “I’ll be fine.”  Storyteller’s eyes darted to the Haggar.  Rightfully, he didn’t seem as though he believed Champion.  Still he let the other pull out of his grasp and walk to the cell door.  Harshly, the robotic guard by Haggar’s side forced his hands together behind his back, binding them tightly and earning a grunt from Champion.

 

“Take him to my workshop and inform the other druids we have an experiment.”  Haggar smirked, gaining a genuine panic from the older Earthling as the guard began to drag him away.  Champion began to struggle and the guard acted accordingly, electricity running through the prisoner’s body causing him to convulse and cry out before he slumped in the robots hold. 

 

“Stop it!”  Storyteller was on his feet fast but not fast enough, the door sliding shut and locking before he could reach it.  The boy pounded on the cell door, though he surely knew that would do nothing.

 

“Perhaps.”  Haggar began, smirk firmly in place.  “If you had learnt to obey this would not have happened.”  Storyteller’s eyes widened and the boy froze as the witch walked calmly away.  Everything went according to plan.  The boy crumbled when he was alone, sobs wracking through his lithe body with no one there to help or distract.  Surely he would not think twice about obeying his emperor now.

 

Yet Zarkon frowned as he closed the feed.

 

His Paladin and Champion had interacted in a way that was... uncomfortably akin to how Black and Blue Paladins treat each other.  That would be something he would need to change, he could not risk another being suited to his Black Lion least it be used against him.  Yet he did not want to give up such a weapon with such potential as Champion.

 

Surely that was within Haggar’s capabilities.

 

* * *

   


There was no space in this arena.  It was small, barely a box to those inside it.  Storyteller grunted as he used his staff to hold back the weight of his opponent’s dagger.  Like him, his opponent was slight.  A forest green in skin tone it looked alike to the thin trees on its planet.  In nature this would have left it perfectly camouflaged, here however it made the Hijjin stick out like a sore thumb. 

 

With quick movements it drew the blade back and switched hands.  Storyteller met its next strike before it landed, snapping the staff against the Hijjin’s wrist.  His opponent yelped; dropping the blade that Storyteller was quick to kick out of the way.  The Earthling faltered then, as the boy dared not use his ice (perhaps not trusting he could manage the shot quick enough, perhaps thinking he would not be spared), but without it he didn’t seem like he wanted to stomach the fight.

 

It seemed the fact his opponents were too die had become clear to him in the days and fights since Haggar had taken Champion.

 

The Hijjin, not prepared to back down, backed up as far as it could and prepared to ram Storyteller.  The boy took a deep breath and as the Hijjin ran he held out his staff and the beast ran into it.

 

A sickening crack rang out and colour seemed to drain from Storyteller’s face.  A part of the center of the Hijjin’s stomach seemed caved in, ice running along it’s edges.  Storyteller looked to his hands, his staff.  He had not known it was capable of that. 

 

Soon he would learn it was capable of so much more. 

 

His moment of shock gave his injured opponent the change to grab his head and slam it against the wall of the cage.  Storyteller groaned, foggy.  His opponent smirked and grabbed at his staff only to shout and release Storyteller as ice chased up its hand.  Kuru staffs were very selective about their wielders.  Unsurprisingly, the Hijjin was not compatible. 

 

Storyteller leaned against the wall, his eyes unfocused.  Around him his audience screamed for blood, as they always did, and Storyteller tried to focus on the being in front of him.  The Hijjin rose its hand, now covered in ice, to hit him.  For a singular moment Zarkon worried his Paladin would not make it.

 

And then the staff glowed softly with energy, quintessence.  It focused at the tip of the staff but didn’t fire off.  Storyteller plunged it forward, above where he had saved in the creatures stomach.  It stuck through to the other side of the Hijjin and the creature shouted, brown sap like blood seeping onto the staff.  It did not stop though, its iced hand coming down against Storyteller’s shoulder, causing the Earthling to scream.

 

The creature was dying, anyone could see that.  Part of its chest was missing, a gaping hole rested in what remained of his it, and he had an arm that had been covered in iced.  But it was not dead _yet_ and until then it would fight.

 

Using the hand connected to the shoulder that had not been hit Lance pulled his staff out of the Hijjin once more.  He dodged to the side of another hit, with a wince, and struck once more.  His eyes were shut tightly as the staff lodged itself in the creature’s throat.  Storyteller almost gagged as he tried to take it back out and found it was stuck.  Above him the creature gurgled and then slumped against the Earthling.  Storyteller groaned in pain, pushing the dead Hijjin from him. 

 

Around him the audience cheered and the boy flinched, as if hearing them for the first time. 

 

Zarkon watched the Earthling be escorted away, applause for his murder at his back.  His Paladin was almost ready to know his purpose. 

 

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took like 7 rewrites omfg  
> It also wasn't this dark and then it was
> 
> and someone mentioned Zarkon/Lance and some else (before that) mentioned Zarkon/Previous Blue Paladin and basically yes to the latter and Zarkon reflecting the previous Blue Paladin onto Lance it won't get any more explict than Zarkon just being a creep though unless people want.
> 
> As to Lance's weapon. It's literally a staff that channels quintessence, which practice it's weilders can use it for anything. Oringally Lance used it as a gun because that's what comes naturally to him, in this chappter his quintessence also reenforced it and he used it as a spear. Neither of the latter two are good uses of the weapon because they both require a large amount of sustained quintessence and that's not good for ones health


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't like being alone. Doesn't like thinking through all he's facing and all he's done. Doesn't like wondering where Shiro is and what's happening to him and how that's his fault.
> 
> But that's okay, there's always other things to scratch at the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone find the angst dial? I need to turn it up

Cold breath trickled over his face as someone drew raspy, uneven breaths in front of him.  It was so, _so_ dark.  _He couldn’t see_.  Lance flinched as he felt the ghost of a sharp touch along his cheek. 

 

“You did this.”  A voice hissed.  Lance spun around trying to pinpoint its origin, sound seeming to originate from all around.  “I was meant to burn and you froze me.”  The hiss was almost a growl now and Lance gulped as he placed that same voice, once hissing threats and taunts against his ear as he barely stayed a step ahead.  As he pointed his weapon right at her heart.

 

“No!”  He shouted, flinching as there was another touch against his arm.  “No, it wasn’t my fault!”  He backed away and tripped, falling back against a harsh, metal, _alien_ floor.  Quickly he was pinned by a heavy but slight form, asymmetrical claws digging into his wrists. 

 

“You killed me!”  She screamed, breath so, co cold against his skin and Lance tried to struggle, tried to get away.

 

“You were,” Lance started, voice breathless and strained.  “You were going to kill Shiro.”  He claimed.  “I-I had to.” 

 

“Shiro deserved it.”  The alien spat next to his ear.  “You deserve it.”  She added.  Lance shook his head as hard as his could.  Claws made their way to his throat and dug in. 

 

Lance screamed, eyes snapping open.  Someone shushed him softly and warm, _human,_ hands rubbed his back as he breathed against a broad chest.  “Shiro?”  He sobbed, half a question, half a plea.

 

“You’re okay, it was just a dream Lance.”  Shiro’s voice.  _Shiro’s voice_.  Lance tangled his hands in Shiro’s shirt, letting out a sob of relief.  Shiro was back.  Shiro was okay.

 

“Oh my god.  Shiro.  Shiro, gracias a Dios, you’re back.”  Shiro pulled away enough to look Lance in the eye, blue eyes looking at dark grey blurred with tears.  Two hands rested against his cheeks, thumbs genteelly clearing his view.

 

“What did you see Lance?”  Shiro prompted softly.

 

“Nothing.”  Lance whimpered.  “It was too dark, b-but, but I could, I could hear her, the, the person I-”  He cut himself off not able to mutter the word.  He’d killed.  Taken so, so many lives. 

 

He didn’t even know their names.

 

“She was, she was saying you deserved to die.”  He breathed.  “But you don’t.  I don’t care how much you’ve killed, it’s not your fault.”  And yet he hated himself for his own kills.

 

“Then why did you kill me?”  Shiro asked.  Suddenly those warm hands were frozen, Shiro’s eyes glossed over and he slumped forwards.

 

This time Lance awake with a start but not a scream.  For a moment he just took in the small empty cell before resting against the metal wall, hands rising to wipe the tears from his eyes, the sweat from his brow.

 

The worst thing was being alone.  When Lance was shoved into a cell full of other prisoners he could focus on them, on making them smile and forget where they were, if only for a moment.  When Shiro was with him Lance could focus on reminding his hero that he’s Takashi Shirogane, not Champion, not a monster.  When Lance was with others he almost never had nightmare.

 

Alone, however, he couldn’t focus on anything but himself and the arena, the blood he’d slipped, the suffering he caused, the lives he’d ended.  The nightmares came in spades. 

 

He’d killed her.  Hadn’t even give her the decency of a proper fight, he’d tied her down and slaughtered her when she couldn’t so much as stand.  He couldn’t win a decent fight, a fair fight.  The only reason he wasn’t dead yet was because he had a weapon that could do more than any other he’d seen or heard of.  One none of the other prisoners had ever seen before. 

 

Just like the mark on his chest.  A blue lion that reminded a singular elderly alien of an old fairy tale.  _All_ the marks had meanings.  The horned skull on Shiro’s shoulder marked him a warrior, the galran text on his chest labelled him Champion.  But no one, _no one,_ had seen the blue lion before.  No one knew what it meant.

 

Why was he so special to deserve a unique mark?  An overpowered weapon?

 

Lance missed Shiro, who’d tell him there was no way to know but he shouldn’t worry over it.  Shiro who’d held him as he broke over his first kill.  Shiro who assured him he was strong enough to survive this.  Lance had lost track of time but it had been seven (eight?) fights since Shiro had been taken away.  Seven (maybe even nine) kills since anyone had seen him in the cells or the ring.  And Lance was petrified it was his fault.

 

‘ _If you had learnt to obey this would not have happened.’_

 

The witches words rang in his head on a constant loop.  If Shiro was being hurt it was his fault.  If Shiro was _dead_ it was his fault.

 

He so desperately hoped Shiro wasn’t dead.

 

How was Lance going to face Matt again if Shiro was dead?  How was Lance going to face Keith again if Shiro was dead?

 

But then, how was he going to face anyone, knowing his hands were drenched in blood and ice. 

 

‘ _If I see any of them again_.’  Those thoughts, too, only ever came to him when he was alone.  When surrounded by aliens to whom he was their first ray of hope and joy in a long time, when supporting Shiro, he refused to let the fear consume him.  Alone, fear and reality struck.  Despite Shiro’s praise of the Galaxy Garrison Lance knew it better, the men there ( _Iverson_ ) weren’t as honourable as they liked to appear.  Even if the world knew what happened Lance was sure they weren’t being searched for, and if there was no rescue coming how were they going to get out? 

 

‘ _They weren’t._ ’

 

\--

 

The alien behind Lance in line laughed as the human finished his story. 

 

“Really?”  They asked, a smile so pure and innocent Lance couldn’t dream of not returning it.

 

“Really!  Clearly he was an unstable prince for kingdom, I mean three days and he’s convinced this girl is perfect?  Pssh.  She was probably at least better for the kingdom then he was.”  He grinned.  He could tell just by looking at the alien hadn’t been there long, probably hadn’t even fought yet.  They didn’t seem weary or tired, injured or bruised.

 

“Such disrespect.”  Spat the person in front of them, scars littered their form and they displayed the malnutrition of someone who had not won in a while.  “Many are murdered here.  You yourselves will likely be and yet you stand here and laugh over their graves.” 

 

“They wouldn’t want us to be disheartened.”  Lance replied with a hesitate shrug.  It was… weird, hearing such a thing from another prisoner.  He never got such harsh words from the others.

 

“Easy for a child such as yourself to say.  You are unscarred you cannot have seen battle.”  Lance flinched at the pure hatred in the alien’s tone, hating someone full of the life and hope they’d long since lost.

 

“I… I’ve been in plenty of fights.”  Lance mumbled, looking himself over.  The alien was right.  Everyone Lance had ever seen in the cells was scarred, stories of their survivals dancing across their skin.  Lance’s skin was as flawless as always, minus the tattoo under his collar.  In the arena the audience cheered louder.  The fight had ended.

 

“None like this.”  The alien claimed, stepping forward and taking his weapon (one just like Shiros, it seemed that was default) before stepping into the arena.

 

The battle was short.  The alien did not survive. 

 

Lance took his weapon from the guard and entered the arena.  He almost threw up.  Around him lay the bodies of every soul who’d been in front of him.  Normally they took the bodies away after each match.  In the centre of arena stood something akin to a werewolf, almost, except he’d never imagined a jaw that looked so unhinged or teeth so huge.  The arena stunk, bodies had probably rested against the ground since the morning.  How could people _enjoy_ this?  How could they watch teeth sink into necks, claws dig into chests and throats, and _cheer_?

 

Lance didn’t get much of a chance to consider the question.  His opponent charged towards him and the human had to duck as the werewolf pounced over him, rolling and turning on all fours.  Lance turned just in time to hook his staff in the jaw of the growling beast.  Claws came at him and Lance was quick to knee the creature in what he assumed was the stomach.  It howled and Lance yanked at one side of his staff sharply, causing the other side to slam into the alien’s face.  Lance quickly put a few meters of distance between them, noticing that a tooth had been pulled out. 

 

“I will not die.”  He heard the alien mutter, like a promise to themself.  “I will not leave them alone.”  Lance faltered.  He couldn’t… it was so hard to fight when he remembered they were all prisoners, all there against their will, even if some enjoyed the blood baths. 

 

His hesitation cost him.  Lance yelped as claws swiped at his forehead.  He jerked back and lost his footing.  The alien grabbed the wrist holding his staff and Lance screamed as the bone snapped, dropping his weapon.  Clearly his enemy had heard of what happened when other people touched his staff because the alien didn’t go for it, instead flinging Lance away from his weapon.  Lance managed to angle himself so he landed on his back not his head but it still killed.

 

Lance looked to his side and jumped as he met with the dead eyes of a stranger. 

 

Lance rose to his feet quickly, spying his weapon.  When he moved towards it the other prisoners growled, breaking into a run to Lance.  The human ran the other way.  He stumbled on something and looked down.  The tooth.  Lance dropped, crying out when he instinctively tried to catch himself with his dominant hand.  His enemy ducked down to attack him and Lance quickly brought the tooth up with his left hand.  It dug into the hand of the creature and Lance winced at the pitch of the howl he got.  He pulled the tooth out and tackled the alien with his shoulder, bringing them both on the ground but with him above.

 

Lance couldn’t hear the audience cheering for death, too focused to register the words he shouldn’t even be able to understand.  He didn’t need to look up for confirmation that he had to kill either.  He raised his hand, tooth in grasp and watched as fear danced on his enemies face.  The smell of death clogged his nose, the glossy, unfocused eyes flashed in his mind.

 

His opponent deserved it, he thought as he brought the tooth down fast into the creature’s eye.  A clean kill, fast, like most of his were.  He didn’t want anyone to sufferer longer than they had to.

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he took in the creature whose life he’d just ended so brutally, as he registered the cheering in his ears.

 

He moved back, throwing the tooth down in haste.  ‘ _They deserved it_.’  The thought had been fleeting as he’d dealt the last blow but now it haunted him.  Killing because he had to was one thing.  Maybe, one day, he could forgive himself for killing because he feared what suffering he caused Shiro when he had refused to.  But killing because _he_ decided someone deserved it?  That was something else entirely.  He couldn’t think like that.  He didn’t _want_ to think like that.

 

Lance heard footsteps approaching and gulped.  That was how this arena worked.  Unlike others Lance had been in, it didn’t seem suited to any particular skills or types of aliens.  Instead it just had a constant string of fighters entering from either side.  You entered when the person before you was defeated and the battles only ended when one line was empty.  Over the months (Years?  Weeks?) Lance had learnt that one side was made up of the prisoners that put on a show, the ones that toyed with their opponents.  Shiro and he had lucked out their first fights (He hoped it was just luck), in that their opponents had been the only ones on the other side of the arena.  The more times Lance was in the arena the longer the other line seemed to grow.

 

He feared a day he might be put on the other side.

 

Lance wiped the blood from his forehead, from his eye, and picked up his staff.  He turned to face the approaching alien that dragged a club behind them through the blood and bodies.

 

\--

 

“You haven’t looked this bad in a while.”  The healer commented as heat enveloped Lance’s broken wrist.

 

“Hey, I always look amazing.”  Lance joked, earning himself a giggle from the one whose hands brushed his injuries as genteelly as she could.

 

“Perhaps it’s bad of me but I’m glad I get to heal you, I’m not happy you’re hurt but happy to see you.”  The alien hummed and Lance forced himself to shift the flirtatious smile into a soft one.

 

“It’s good to see you too H­īrā.”  The first time they’d met he’d struggled, hadn’t trusted the blue creature whose form seemed like a sculpted rain drop, especially considering Zarkon had watched over them.  Since then he’d learnt her kind had been enslaved by the galra for the sole purpose of healing and from her he’d heard she was forced to heal only galra and the gladiators the empire enjoyed to watch.  She didn’t fight them on it, she’d lost too many sisters that way she’d told him, it just wasn’t worth the effort anymore. 

 

“Will you tell me again of the water sprites from your planet Storyteller?”  She asked.  Normally they weren’t alone in the room, normally Zarkon stood by and inspected him as he was healed (H­īrā had told him that that was strange, that no other was ever paid so much attention by the emperor.  Although Shiro had started to become a close second before he was taken away.).  When that was the case they were both tense, silent.  H­īrā would work quickly, wouldn’t mutter a word.  Today, however, Zarkon was (thankfully) not in attendance and Lance could no more refuse her than he could anyone else.  He began the story.

 

A time he couldn’t guess later, H­īrā’s healing hands reached for the cut on his forehead and Lance tensed.

 

“Don’t.”  He said, so much more emotionless than he meant, so much more emotionless than he ever sounded when the galra weren’t around.  It threw H­īrā off for a moment it seemed.  “You’ll get in trouble.”  Lance added, quick to remedy his tone.  H­īrā wasn’t allowed to totally heal him, only enough so that he could fight again soon, never enough that he was healthy. 

 

“A missed meal.  It’s worth your comfort when you are always so kind.”  She brushed him off when a smile but Lance moved back as she moved closer.

 

“It’s fine H­īrā, honestly.  I don’t want someone so pretty suffering.”  He forced that flirtatious smile back on his face and she sighed.

 

“If you insist Storyteller.”  She sighed and back off.  Lance stood and flinched before remembering his knee was no longer hurt.  Matt’s knee graced his thoughts and he wondered if Matt had been healed.  He doubted it, after all the boy wasn’t in the arena anymore.  Was it wrong to be happy his friend had possibly been crippled for life?

 

He hoped the cut on his forehead scarred. 

 

Even as he was shoved into a packed cell, being thanked as he shared the meal he was given with those that would otherwise go hungry, causing smiles as he talked, even as he slept dreamlessly, that desire remained.

 

If they did, by some miracle, get free everyone would be reminded of their ordeal by their very skin.  Everyone but Lance. 

 

He didn’t deserve to be special, to be ‘lucky’ in this place most deemed a hell hole.

 

\--

 

“Storyteller.”  An alien sat next to him and Lance ceased his laughing (hoping they couldn’t tell it was forced) to look over at the being who sat down.  He was grey in colour, alike to a minotaur but with a lower body that seemed too flexible, a waist that seemed too low, legs that seemed too short.

 

“Yeah?”  Lance asked.  The alien had been shoved into the cell after Lance, in a few moments where he couldn’t distract the other prisoners from their situations.

 

“I have news about Champion.”  He said and Lance’s face lit up despite the others solemn seeming mood.  All Lance could think was that Shiro was alive.  Shiro was back.

 

“Really?  What news?  Is he okay?”  He asked hopefully, his attention from his audience who’d ceased their laughing now too, who were focused on him as they always were but differently.

 

“He’s returned to the arena.”  Later Lance might curse himself for being _relieved_ hearing that.  “He was victorious as ever but… he’s changed.”  Lance frowned slightly at that.  How could Shiro be changed?  What had happened?

 

_What had he caused?_

 

Lance shook the thought from his head.  “What do you mean ‘changed’?”  He asked.  The alien’s neck flared, taking a steadying breath. 

 

“Simply that you should not expect him to be the same, Storyteller.  And he… has a new weapon I shall say.  Unique, like yours, but not like yours.”  Lance’s frown deepened at the cryptic words.

 

“What?”  He prompted, trying to sort out the meaning behind the words.

 

“The druids have forced on him something that… that I hope you won’t hate him for.  You are so good to us, I do not want you to suffer when you see him.”  The alien sighed.

 

“Whatever happened to Champion he’s still my friend.”  Lance said firmly and the alien nodded.  He and Shiro had agreed to use their real names when they weren’t alone.  Their names were theirs, they’d decided.  Shiro and Lance didn’t belong to the galra, to the cells and the arena.  The people there were Champion and Storyteller.

 

“I am glad.”  The alien nodded.  He remained seated with Lance as the human’s attention was drawn to one of the others, who asked him about something they’d heard from another.  It was false, but Lance smiled a little hearing it.  He was inspiring others, it seemed, to tell stories as well.  To make others smile in spite of everything.

 

\--

 

Lance was the first in a new line of gladiators, brought over as the last of the previous line fought.  From where he stood he could look into the new arena and watch the battle as it unfolded.  Normally he didn’t watch, wouldn’t let himself sink to the same level as the audience, but his eyes brushed over the landscape and caught on human flesh.

 

Shiro.

 

Lance breathed the name too low for anyone to hear.  Shiro was really, _really_ there.  Alive and fighting with, with… his… hand?

 

No.  Lance’s eyes widened as he focused on the actual limb, the _fake_ limb.  That wasn’t Shiro’s hand.  Lance wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting from that prisoners statement three fights (three days? More?) ago but a new arm wasn’t it.  It seemed to glow as Shiro moved so fluidly, almost dancing around his bloodthirsty partner.  A well time punch, glowing fingers striking hard in the right spot, and the alien was done.  Lance shut his eyes as blood splattered back onto Shiro’s face and the crowd screamed. 

 

When Lance dared to look again, as the body was being removed (he was so, so glad it wasn’t being left), he noticed how tense Shiro looked.  Eyes focused and shoulders squared, sweet dripped from his forehead and blood from his chest.  Lance wasn’t sure why but he got the feeling it wasn’t the battle that was seemed to be draining Shiro.

 

He didn’t get to fight that day.

 

He wasn’t lead back to the large cell either, instead he found himself in the small one (maybe the same one as always maybe a different one he had no way to tell).  He was alone but Lance waited, hoped, prayed as he watched the door. 

 

It opened and his heart rose to his throat.

 

 _Please please please please please_.

 

“Lance.”  Shiro’s shoulders slumped as he entered the cell, tension leaking from his body.  Lance could help it.  Laughter bubbled in his chest and he wrapped his arms around Shiro, buried his head in Shiro’s shoulder, breathed deep the smell of crisp Earth air that still managed to cling to Shiro under the sweat and blood and alien. 

 

“Shiro.”  He breathed.  “Shiro you’re back.  You’re back I’m so sorry.”  His laughter turned to a sob as he held Shiro tightly, desperately.  Two hands raised but only one rested against his back as Shiro’s head rested on top of his. 

 

“I’m back Lance, I’m okay.”  Lance didn’t believe it but he wanted to so he ignored that hand that Shiro dropped back to his side.  “It’s not your fault.”  He promised.  They stayed that way, wrapped up together, throughout the night.  Lance didn’t ask what happened, Shiro didn’t ask how he’d been.  There was no point, Shiro had to know Lance’d been fighting had to guess he’d been killing and Shiro’s hand was answer enough for Lance.

 

Lance was so glad Shiro was back he forgot all about the bodies that had fallen at the elder’s feet.  He didn’t wonder why this was the singular time he’d been at the front of that gladiator line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there it is. This'll be so useful next chapter
> 
> These two chapters are honestly just me being mean to Lance
> 
> Poor Lance


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's acting strange and Lance is just trying to ignore it. They're prisoners being forced to fight day in and day out for their lives, and plus Shiro's lost an arm, of course he was going to be acting different.
> 
> Or at least Lance contiuned to tell himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I've had this chapter written since before i uploaded the last one and was just really nervous about posting it. Yay for anxiety *jazz hands*
> 
> SERIOUSLY THOUGH THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF-HARM   
> also it's not well addressed because this is Lance's POV and Lance's mental landscape right now is fucked because the poor child

“Shiro?”  Lance asked genteelly.  It was late, he guessed he wasn’t sure, but Shiro remained awake.  Lance was pretty sure he basically didn’t sleep anymore.  Right now he looked like he was in pain, staring at his robotic hand.  They didn’t really… talk about it.  Lance wasn’t sure what to say.  He felt horrible, it was his fault after all, and he wasn’t going to bring up something so traumatic.  Shiro looked away from his hand, glare softening, and smiled. 

 

“I’m fine Lance, go to sleep.”  Lance wanted to believe him, but the words sounded less like a ‘I’m fine’ and more like a ‘you wouldn’t understand’ to the younger who laid back down, facing the wall not Shiro.

 

It was true too, he wouldn’t understand.  The cut on his forehead hadn’t scarred.

 

Behind him he heard a grunt of pain, Shiro seemed in so much pain lately, but he didn’t turn back.  He didn’t sleep either.

 

It had been subtle at first.  Little things Lance chose to ignore, the new aggression in the arena, the tension in Shiro’s shoulders that Lance hadn’t seen fade after their reunion, the way he was always on edge, the nightmares when he did sleep for maybe an hour at most, the way he always seemed to be fighting himself on something.  All of it Lance tried so hard to chalk up to their day to day lives, but there were other things too.  Puzzle pieces he could piece together but refused to.  The fact Lance was suddenly in the right place to watch Shiro as he fought, the fact that he was sure Shiro had broken bones but it hadn’t been H­īrā that healed him, the flashes of yellow, of a too wrong smile.  Little things he was trying so hard to ignore.

 

Even now, he chose to pretend it was just Shiro’s scars that were keeping him awake.  Letting himself wallow in his self-pity over being the odd one out instead of choosing to focus on what was so obvious he had to turn around to miss it.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance isn’t sure why he picked the scale up, or maybe he’d already decided then and he just hadn’t accepted it.  The arena floor was littered in them, small incredibly _sharp_ spades.  The alien had been capable of shedding them when he froze them and his opponent, now dead in a pool of black blood, hadn’t used the skill sparingly.  He preferred it when they didn’t have red blood, it made it feel less real.

 

Lance clutched his hand tightly around the scale as he realized he was saying he had _preference_ over the death of people that _didn’t deserve it_.

 

Maybe if he thought that enough he’d be able to pretend he didn’t think the opposite sometimes before freezing or impaling an opponent. 

 

He was lead back to the small cell and for the first time since arriving, possibly the first time in his life, Lance was grateful to be alone.  He sat into the corner of the cell and opened his hand.  The scale had dug into his palm deeply, he had to pull it out.  _Good,_ he thought.

 

Lance placed it down and took off his shirt, opened the body suit underneath.  It wasn’t the same, this was so _selfish,_ but he couldn’t take it.  He couldn’t shake the fear that if he let himself be hit deep enough to scar he’d be killed and he didn’t want to die for the entertainment of a bloody empire, but he couldn’t deal with seeing scarless skin when surrounded by those that had suffered so much more than he had.

 

 He started with his arm, not anywhere close to his wrist because that wasn’t why he was doing it, he told himself.  He ran the scale, so sharp but small, over the same spot more times than he kept track of until he was sure it would scar.  He _hoped_ it scarred.  The funny thing was the feeling that drew blood it felt… not good, not technically, but there was a rush.  He felt… in control, for a moment.  Lance realized he’d forgotten how that felt, being in control of his own actions and not fighting because he was scared, because he wanted to live, because he was being forced to by an ruthless civilization that had kidnapped himself and his friends while they studied _ice_. 

 

It was a nice feeling.  To be in control.  Almost a small rebellion against (a relief from) everything and everyone around him.

 

The scale ran over his arm a few more times, over his sides and his stomach.  He didn’t stop, _couldn’t_ stop, until he realized he could hear footsteps out in the hall.  Panic gripped him.  He couldn’t let Zarkon take this, this one thing he had control over, this small little scale.  He pulled the skin tight suit up, wincing as the fabric irritated his self-inflected wounds, his scars in the making.  The shirt came next and he slightly thanked that the body suit was black and wouldn’t show the blood.  He slipped the scale against his chest, under the suit, and waited as the door opened. 

 

Shiro stumbled in, exhaustion clear in the way he braced himself against the wall.

 

“Shiro?”  Lance asked worriedly as the door slipped shut.  His voice was raspy and Lance frowned, he rose a hand to wipe his eyes and frowned.  When had he started crying?

 

“I’m alright Lance.”  Shiro dismissed him.  He didn’t even seemed to notice that Lance was hurriedly wiping away the evidence on his face. 

 

“No you’re not, you need sleep.”  Lance said but Shiro shook his head. 

 

“I’m fi-“ Shiro started but Lance cut him off.

 

“If we’re going to find a way to save Matt and Samuel and get home you need to be well rested.”  Lance hummed, he’d collected his tattered pieces and broken mind already, slipping it all behind the mask he’d been wearing long before the galra, though back then he wore it differently.  He and Shiro hadn’t spoken about the Holts, or home, in ages (Weeks?  Months?  Years?).  Lance had already given up on the idea of ever going home, he didn’t think they’d ever escape.  But the sentence worked all the same.  Shiro focused on him, _properly_ , and walked over to sit with Lance.  He wasn’t focused on whatever it was he won’t tell Lance anymore. 

 

“I’m going to get you out of here.”  He promised, genteelly, and rose a hand to Lance’s cheek to make sure blue eyes were looking at dark grey eyes not the cell walls.  “I promise you Lance, I’ll get you back to your family.  You know that right?”  He’d just stopped crying, he reminded himself, he didn’t need the tears to fall now.  And yet they did.

 

“I know.”  He breathed.  “I know you will Shiro.”

 

Lance wasn’t sure if he was lying or not.  Shiro gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and Lance took a deep, calming breath.  People called him Storyteller because he distracted them from their troubles with stories but over time he’d stopped telling tales of his family, regaling the prisoners with fantasies and myths instead.  He’d stopped telling Shiro stories too but Lance had been ignoring something very critical and that something was weighing on Shiro so heavily, so obviously.  If anyone needed a distraction it was Shiro. 

 

“Did I ever tell you about Beji’s first school dance?”  He asked and Shiro’s face softened as Lance told him a story about his younger brother.  He even managed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

His next night was spent in a large cell without Shiro but also, thankfully, without any more blood on his hands.  Fights he was allowed to leave his opponent alive were few and far between and Lance treasured them.

 

The scale pressed firmly against his chest, under the blue lion mark.  It had dug into the skin some as Lance had fought and walked, but the teen (was he even that anymore, he wondered, had multiple birthdays come and past?) wasn’t complaining.  He entertained the idea of moving it so it pressed against the mark but he wasn’t going to do it in this cell full of prisoners _expecting_ him to be okay, _expecting_ him to distract them.  He couldn’t break that illusion for them.  It might be all they have left.

 

So he spent the night telling stories, as he always did, worrying in the back of his mind, as he always did, wanting to curl up into a ball and cry, as he always did. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure how long he could hold this up.

 

That’s a lie.  He knew.  Lance would continue to play the role of Storyteller until he was no longer needed. 

 

* * *

 

 

The victor was always led one way and those that hadn’t fought were led another but for once that wasn’t the case.  Lance walked in line with Shiro despite the fact Shiro had won and Lance hadn’t fought.  Shiro didn’t seem tense, wasn’t on edge, didn’t look like he was fighting with himself.

 

Why did that set Lance on edge?

 

He found himself gulping as the guard locked them in.  Why was he so scared?  It was just Shiro.  Shiro who let out a chuckle as Lance gulped, making the younger tense further.

 

“Scared Lance?”  His voice didn’t fit Shiro, not the Shiro that had been slowly breaking, not the Shiro from before all this.  It was Shiro’s voice, technically, but it was so, _so_ wrong.

 

“Are you okay Shiro?”  Lance asked, voice shaking some as he turned to face the other human.  It felt like that’s all he asked Shiro these days, and yet he never got an honest answer.  There was something… something off about his eyes.  Lance couldn’t quite place it. 

 

“I was asking you a question.”  Shiro hummed, stepping closer into Lance personal space.  The younger wanted to step back but there wasn’t really anywhere to go in the tiny cell.  And besides, he told himself, this was Shiro.  Shiro wouldn’t hurt him.  Right?  Lance jumped slightly as a hand started to trail down his side.  The head froze and wrongness from Shiro’s expression, from his eyes and voice, slipped away so quickly Lance could almost ignore that he’d seen it.  Just like every other time.  Almost.

 

“Lance?”  Shiro asked, hand pressed against that spot and oh.  Right.  He must’ve twisted wrong, he was bleeding again.  “When did you get this?” 

 

“Just, just one of my fights.”  He shrugged and winced.  That didn’t sound very believable at all, not even to himself.

 

“I don’t remember you needing new clothes.”  Shiro frowned.  “Lance.” 

 

“It’s nothing Shiro.”  Lance mumbled and how did they get here?  Shiro was the one with explaining to do, not him.  How was it he was the one being given that stern look that made it so hard to lie?

 

“Lance, you’re bleeding, it’s not nothing.”  Shiro protested.

 

“We _all_ bleed Shiro.”  He didn’t mean to snap, he really didn’t.  “No one should be able to get away from this shit without a scar.”  He said too much, he knew that the moment he watched realization draw on Shiro’s face.

 

“Not all scars are physical Lance.”  Shiro sounded so soft, so caring, so the opposite of what he sounded like when the cell door had closed.  “You didn’t need to…”  He trailed off and Lance wasn’t sure if that was because he didn’t want to say it or because he was trying to convince himself Lance had just put himself in a dangerous situation or something, not inflicted it himself.

 

“Everyone here has scars Shiro.  I’m not special or, or more important than them.”  He muttered, a metal hand ran through his hair and Lance couldn’t help it.  He flinched.  That hand had so much blood on it.  So much pain.  But then, so did his own.  Shiro pulled anyway like he’d been burned.

 

“Not having scars doesn’t mean you’re special.”  He breathed.  “Just skilled.” 

 

“That’s not the point.”  Lance spat.  “The point is that anyone who gets out, if anyone, is going to have to look at themselves and remember here.” 

 

“You want to remember here?”  Lance shook his head quickly.

 

“No, no, god _no_.”  He said.  “I don’t… I don’t want someone to look at me and, and I don’t know!  This, this alien they thought I was a new gladiator because of it.  He sounded so angry that he had scars, so mad that we didn’t, and, and he thought I was disrespecting everyone who died by trying to make someone laugh.”  And then he died.  Lance tried not to think about that part.  “I can’t, I don’t want to be the reason someone’s upset.  I don’t want someone to misunderstand when I try to make them smile.”  Lance had curled in on himself, Shiro’s hand (the flesh on) was still against the scar to be on his side. 

 

“Lance.”  Shiro breathed when he was sure Lance was done.  “How’d you do them?”  He asked.  Lance knew he was asking because he cared, knew he just wanted to make sure Lance was okay, but still the boy shook his head quickly.  He wouldn’t give up his scale.  Shiro sighed but didn’t push.  Genteelly, Lance felt himself guided to sit down. 

 

“When Keith and I were adopted together he used to follow me around.”  Shiro began, voice hesitate and soft as he spoke.  The first person to ever return Lance’s favour and Lance was… surprised.  He listened intently and silently hoped that today would be the last time he ever saw that wrongness in Shiro’s eyes, ignored the fact he knew it wouldn’t be.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance continued to ignore it for a solid ten fights.  Ignored the times Shiro would come back to the cell with that odd look, the way his eyes would watch Lance differently, the way he seemed to be mocking someone but how Lance didn’t feel like he was the one being mocked.  After the ten fights Lance finally gave in, finished the puzzle and faced the truth.  He wasn’t given much of a choice. 

 

It wasn’t often that Lance was taken to a cell Shiro was already in but as he walked in Shiro was already there with that wrong expression and those odd eyes.

 

“Welcome back.”  He purred and Lance flinched.

 

“H-hey.”  He stuttered.  He shouldn’t be scared, he mentally cursed himself, this was Shiro after all.  Right?  He moved to sit down but before he could Shiro grabbed his wrist and slammed him against a wall.  Lance groaned, not quick enough to struggle as his hands were pinned to the metal above his head. 

 

“Come on Storyteller.”  Shiro purred against his ear.  “There’s no need to be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.”  Lance felt an unpleasant shiver go down his spine.  That was it, the final corner piece demanding it be placed.  Shiro never called him Storyteller, not in private, just like he didn’t called him Lance around others. 

 

The druids have forced on him.  Cryptic words that had bugged him when the arm glowed purple and something said that wasn’t the right colour.  Cryptic words when he remembered the witch that dug into his mind.  Obvious words when he watched as Shiro slowly lost a war with himself, becoming more and more like the ones that fight for the galra with every battle.  And he’d been sent to watch, there was no other reason from him to be at the front of those lines.

 

“Let, let me go.”  Lance said, struggling against the robotic hand on his wrist.  “Shiro wouldn’t do this.”  It was more a thought spoken out loud but it made his cellmate chuckle.

 

“Someone give the boy a prize, he’s finally noticed.”  The not-Shiro mocked.  “So?  Aren’t you going to ask?  It’s rude to keep a guy waiting.”  He prompted.  Lance wasn’t sure he wanted to.  No, he was sure he didn’t.  Didn’t want to validate this… thing they’d done to Shiro.  If he validated it it was real.  If it was real it could win it’s fight with Shiro permanently.  But the other was patient, firm on Lance unrelenting as the moment ticked on (even those Lance wasn’t sure he was counting them right).

 

He tried to ignore how similar that was to Zarkon.

 

“Who are you?”  Lance managed, muttering with his eyes shut.

 

“Lord Zarkon calls me Champion.”  The other hum, moving closer and Lance could feel Shiro’s, _not Shiro’s_ , breath against his lips.  “But I prefer Kuro.”  He purred.

 

“Where’s,” Lance cut himself off with a gulp.  This was so _wrong_ , so very wrong.  This wasn’t Shiro, the solid rock he could lean against.  Kuro felt like a rip in the ocean, deceptively calm when luring you out into the dangerous ocean.  “Where’s Shiro?”

 

“Don’t think about him.”  Kuro hummed, tone barely concealing a darker tone that made Lance suddenly a lot more scared for Shiro.  “He won’t last much longer and it’ll be just you and I.”

 

“What do you meant h-he won’t, won’t last?”  He knew the answer and from the chuckle he received in response he was sure that Kuro also knew he knew the answer.

 

“Come on pretty boy, you’re not _that_ stupid.”  He mocked.  “You should get over him.  I’m here now and I’d be more than willing to give you want you want.”  Lance shivered as a flesh hand ran down his side while the metal one kept him pinned.  He brushed past that spot on his waist and faltered but only for a moment.  It wasn’t bleeding today it’d started to heal, started to scar.

 

“What?”  Lance managed past the embarrassment that clogged his throat.

 

“Storyteller you’re anything but subtle, been heart eyed since you meet him and you’re oh so clingy.”  Kuro chuckled.  “Want to know why he didn’t choose Keith?  He decided his little brother needed to ‘branch out’.”  Kuro hummed.  “You were picked because your biggest rival has trouble making friends.”  Lance shut his eyes a little tighter.  He didn’t want to hear this.  He had bigger issues now than his complex over being better than Keith.  “To him you’re the little kid, he’s never going to see you as Keith’s equal, let alone his own.”

 

“Stop it.”  Lance whimpered.  He didn’t need this.

 

“I know you’re more than that.”  Kuro ignored his plea completely.  “You’re a skilled marksman, a strong fighter, resourceful, and despite all the blood on your hands you have those prisoners wrapped around your finger.”  The words make Lance’s knees buckle, he would’ve fallen if not for Kuro’s firm hold.  Lance didn’t want to be known like that, not by anyone even a personality made by a warlord and his witch.  “So how about it Lance?  Wanna have some fun?”  Lance flinched hearing his name in the others voice, purred against his ear.  That name didn’t belong here, in this cell without his Shiro.  He shook his head violently.

 

“N-no!  Let me go!”  He protested, struggling against Kuro’s hold that tightened for a terrifying moment when Lance feared his protests would be ignored.  He whimpered at a harsh nip to the shell of his ear.

 

“You’ll come around.”  Kuro hummed, a voice as confident at Shiro’s but so, so wrong.  He let go of Lance and the youth crumbled, curling in on himself.  Kuro sat near him and Lance could feel those eyes that were so wrong staring at him.  Silently he was thankful Matt wasn’t here to see Kuro in place of Shiro.  “Just as you’ll come around to Zarkon.”  Kuro’s voice made Lance jump after the solid minutes of silence outside the range of his shaky breaths.

 

“I won’t.”  Lance said, shaking his head firmly against his knees.

 

“Of course you will Storyteller.”  Kuro chuckled.  “Vrepit sa.” 

 

Lance wished, hoped, _prayed_ that when he woke up Shiro would be back.

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn’t.

 

Seven fights (maybe six, maybe eight) had passed and Kuro remained.  Lance found himself dreading the small cell, where Kuro would mock him and try to convince him that Shiro was never coming back.  He almost thanked the guard that took him to the big cell full of aliens that weren’t Kuro.

 

It was harder to focus on the stories he told that night (day?) but if anyone suspected anything they didn’t bring it up.  He fell asleep against the wall with a short stranger, who reminded him too much of Matt, leaning against him.  It was the best sleep he’d had in seven fights, maybe more.  Then again, that wasn’t saying much.  He’d have had a better sleep in a trash can on Earth.

 

When he was taken from the cells after waking he almost automatically followed the halls towards the arena, because were else would he be going, but pain shot up his arm signifying a wrong turn and Lance yelped before frowning.  Focusing on the robotic guard who ceased touching him to once more led, Lance tried to guess where they were going.  He was sure he’s been to every type of arena on the ship and yet none of the turns felt familiar.  He gulped when they reached a large set of doors.  Maybe an arena he hadn’t seen?

 

No. 

 

This was much worse.

 

Lance was lead inside the throne room and forced to kneel before the imposing figure of the galran leader.  To his right stood Haggar, to his left Kuro.  Lance felt like being sick as his eyes passed the grinning figure.  He’d placed what was off about his eyes.  They glowed.  Only softly at first but the light had grown as the days passed and now his eyes glowed an obvious and off putting yellow.

 

Why was he here?  Why him? 

 

“Have you heard of Voltron?”  Zarkon demanded, voice echoing around the room.  Lance gulped.  He knew the drill by now.  Zarkon would not continue until he answered.

 

“Just-just a story from someone.”  Lance answered honestly, there was no point in lying.  “It’s a fairy tale.”  What did this have to do with him?  Absentmindedly, he brought a hand to the mark on his chest, the scale no longer resting under it but discarded on the cell floor (he hadn’t had time to hide it).  He almost saw the corner of Zarkon’s lips rise slightly and dropped his hand.

 

“It’s not a fairy tale, perhaps some of its stories are, but the weapon is very real.  I’ve already begun to gather pieces of it.”  Zarkon hummed.  “I hear the prisoners have taken to calling you Storyteller.”  Zarkon began and Lance didn’t understand.  Why did the name he was given matter to a beast that sent him to fight for his life?  What did it mater in this context?  “I believe Blue Paladin would be more fitting.”  Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Lance couldn’t help it, a laugh (manic rather than amused) tumbled out of his throat before he could remind himself who he was in front of and how bad an idea that probably was.  Nearby one of the galran guards raised a gun but Zarkon’s raised hand stopped him. 

 

“You want me to drive a flying robot space cat that’s meant to _protect_ the universe in _your_ name?”  Lance clarified.  “You’re kidding right?  I won’t.”  He said firmly, defiantly.  It was the first time in a long time that he’d said anything to Zarkon that the emperor didn’t want to hear.

 

“I would have thought you’d have learnt to obey child.”  His tone was more akin to disappointment than anger like Lance had assumed (hoped) it would have.  “Champion.”  Kuro, sick grin on his face, raised his metal hand to his neck.  It began to glow and Lance’s eyes widened.  He’d seen Shiro (Kuro?  He wasn’t sure anymore) fight with that hand.  The fear he’d had when he hadn’t known if Shiro was dead or not, because of him, gripped his heart painfully tight once more.

 

“Wait!”  He shouted.  Kuro’s metal hand did not move closer nor further from his neck.

 

“Have you reconsidered then?”  Zarkon asked, tone calm but laced with mockery.

 

“I’ll do it.”  Lance agreed quickly.  “Just, don’t, please.”  He whimpered.  As long as Kuro lived Shiro could come back.  Lance didn’t want to lose Shiro, _couldn’t_ lose Shiro.

 

“You can do better than that Paladin.”  Lance flinched at the new name he was earning by submitting to the emperor.  At his confusion Zarkon continued.  “Two words, child, I’m sure you’ve heard them.”  The mockery remained and his meaning clicked in Lance’s head.  He had heard them, from the galran guards he rarely saw, and from the mouth of his friend stolen by a murderer.  Lance shut his eyes tightly, his hands clenched to fists, and repeated those words that made his blood run cold.

 

“Vrepit sa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more Kuro and Lance interactions in this fandom


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year as past since the loss of their friends and family and things aren't looking any better for Pidge and Hunk. For Keith they're looking even worse. Until curiosity gets the better of him and he, along side Hunk and Pidge, have a front line seat to a galra escape pods descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys didn't expect to have Lance's Paladin training handed to you on a silver platter. I'm much too mean to do that ^u^ Instead you get Emo Boy™ and his internal and enteral angst  
> like honestly Keith wtf dude  
> He's just so much crabbier these days, wonder why?
> 
> Gonna be honest, not sure I'm too proud of this chapter TnT
> 
> *whispers also guys it is gonna be lance/shiro was confimed a couple chapters ago*

“Let’s see if we can’t use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students.”  Iverson began with his usual as looked down about the team of three.  “Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?”  Keith stood at attention but he was glaring ahead, listening but not paying much attention or care to the classmates that began to speak up.

 

“The engineer puked in the main gearbox.”  Someone said and Keith’s frown deepened.  Why the hell would someone like Hunk even be in this program?  If you get sick in a space ship don’t go to school where you end up in a spaceship, Keith thought it was pretty obvious.

 

“Yes.  As everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems.  What else?”  Iverson responded.

 

“The comm spec removed his safety harness.”  Someone offered.

 

“The pilot crashed!”  A third person called and Keith could hear the smirk in their tone.  Everyone was always oh so amused when he screwed up.  They all knew he could destroy the entire class solo but stick him in a team and they all rejoiced with the chance to call him out on his mess ups.

 

“Correct.”  Iverson approved the calls.  “And worst of all, the whole jump the pilot didn’t say a word.  You were paired with these two as the best solo operative we have Kogane, but even you arenn’t telepathic and your teammates certainly aren’t either.”  He snapped at the black haired boy.  “Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental and communicational mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos mission.”  Keih barely stopped himself from growling.  What right did Iverson have to bring Shiro’s death up?  Everyone knew how close they were, not to mention Hunk was in their group as well (his connection to Lance and how the crash affected him was something Keith only ever acknowledged when Iverson did things like this, which was admittedly often).  Who the fuck did Iverson think he was?

 

“That’s not true sir.”  And, for that matter, who the fuck did Pidge think he was?  Keith’s eye twitched as the comm spec spoke out.  Last time Keith check, Pidge was the only member of the team that _didn’t_ know someone from the Kerberos mission, so why exactly did he feel he had the right to defend the crew members?  To defend _Lance’s_ mistakes?  It certainly wasn’t because they were close as a team.  They weren’t.  As fair as he was aware the group of them didn’t even interact outside of the simulator.  Even in the simulator Keith barely said two words to the others.

 

“What did you say?”  Iverson demanded, glaring at the shortest of the group.

 

“What he means is it was Lance’s mistakes that caused lives, not the whole crews.”  Keith muttered, more under his breath than anything else but still auditable.  Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hunk clench his fists but the engineer remained silent.

 

“I hope I don’t need to remind you, Kogane, that the only reason you’re still here is because McClain isn’t and none of the other cargo pilots met the requirements for the Fighter Pilot class.”  Iverson didn’t need to remind him, but he liked to and Keith had heard this speech serval times too many because of it.  “Otherwise, you’d have been shipped out the second you proved to be completely useless as a team leader.”  Keith’s nails dug into his palm to keep himself from lashing out at the remark that _Lance_ would have been better than him.  _Lance_ who killed his brother.  _Lance_ who couldn’t’ve matched him in the blue eyed boy’s wildest dreams.  He was better than Lance, always had been.

 

Shiro should have picked him.

 

The thought still carried heavy in his head when they were dismissed and Keith hit the training deck to try to work out his anger without lashing out, he was on thin ice as is and he needed to stay.  Needed to stick to Shiro’s last wish.  Even if it meant being reminded of Shiro at all times, of the person to blame for all he’d lost.

 

* * *

 

“Lights out in five!  Everyone back to their dorms, now.”  Keith wasn’t on his way back to his dorm until the announcement was calling out across the campus.  He didn’t bother to rush though, five minutes was more than enough time to get his dorm, there was no need to sneak around.

 

So what were Hunk and Pidge doing? 

 

Keith frowned as he watched the two sneak through the halls.  Where were they going?  He was pretty sure the two shared a dorm but that it was in the opposite direction.  He was also pretty sure they weren’t close enough to warrant sneaking out together. 

 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Keith followed the two.  He was more than a little surprised to find himself on the compounds roof. 

 

“What are you two doing up here?”  He frowned.  Both boys jumped ten feet in the air, turning to face their frowning pilot with wide eyes. 

 

“J-just, star watching!”  Hunk claimed, more than simply too awkwardly.  Keith rose an eyebrow and looked at the equipment around them.

 

“Why do you need all that stuff for ‘star watching’?  And where did you get it?  It doesn’t look like Garrison tech.”  He frowned as he looked it over, walking closer to inspect it.

 

“We built it, don’t touch it.”  Pidge glared as Keith’s hand reach out.

 

“That doesn’t answer the first question.”  Keith stated, taking his hand back causally and crossing his arms.  The two shared a look and hesitation.  They seemed to have a silent conversation and Keith wasn’t entirely sure how that was possible, what had he missed?

 

“He should know, right?  I mean he and Shiro were close.”  Keith’s frowned deepened at the words.

 

“What does Shiro have to do with this?!”  He demanded.

 

“It’s your call Hunk.”  Pidge eventually relented, sighing.  Hunk took a deep breath and turned to Keith. 

 

“Well, this stuff, it can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system right.  To, uh, to Kerberos.  And we found, I mean we hacked into the Garrison files to find it out rather than using the tech but the point is, the Kerberos mission wasn’t lost because of Lance.”  He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Keith’s heart stopped.

 

He didn’t… he couldn’t believe that.

 

“Yeah right.  Why would the Garrison lie about that?  You just don’t want to accept your friend murdered 3 people.”  Keith growled.  Hunk’s softer expression hardened instantly.

 

“Lance didn’t _murder_ them!  For one, murder means you do it on purpose.  And two, they aren’t dead!  It didn’t crash!”  Keith actually flinched at the tone Hunk used.  He’d never heard the usually kind soul so mad. 

 

“Even if they didn’t crash they’d have to be dead, they didn’t have the supplies to last until now.”  Keith snapped, glaring. 

 

“Well, actually.”  Pidge butt in.  “We’ve been picking up… alien radio chatter.”

 

“So you think they were abducted by aliens?”  Keith scoffed.  “Yeah, that’s _so_ much more believable than Lance being a fuck up of a pilot, sure.”  Hunk looked like he wanted to punch the pilot.

 

“Look, just shut up alright?  We’re not idiots, we’re facing this logically.  Yes, it’s more believable that they were abducted because there’s no sign of a crash.  None.  No records from the ship, nothing on Kerberos.”  Pidge snapped.  “And we’re _heard_ aliens.  Tonight the radio chatters crazier than ever too.  They keep repeating one word, ‘Voltron’.”  Keith’s response was drowned out by another announcement.

 

“Attention, students.  This is not a drill.  We are on lockdown, security situation Zulu Niner.  Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice.”

 

Hunk looked around, frowning before freezing.  “What’s that?!”  He called, looking to a glowing red racing towards them.

 

“What the hell?”  Keith muttered.  “Is that a meteor?”  He asked, or hoped really.  It couldn’t really be aliens, could it?  Pidge pulled out a set of digital binoculars and inspected the distant dot.

 

“It’s a ship!”  Pidge called, grinning.

 

“I can’t believe it!”  Hunk responded and frankly, to Keith, they sounded too excited.  “It’s not one of ours, right?” 

 

“No.  It’s one of theirs.”  Pidge confirmed.  This couldn’t be right, Keith thought.  Shiro couldn’t really be alive, he couldn’t let himself think like that.  Could he?

 

“We’ve got to see that ship.”  Pidge decided.  “Hunk, come on.”

 

“Right behind you.”  Hunk called and suddenly the two were sprinting towards it.  Keith hesitated a moment.  He didn’t want to get his hopes up but… but what if they were right?  With a muttered curse the pilot took off after them.

 

The stopped when they reached the crash site, already the garrison had set up tent to collect the ship and whatever was in it (don’t get your hopes up Keith, there’s no way).  He took the binoculars from Pidge as the child turned back to his equipment, inspecting the base.

 

“What the hell is that?”  He muttered, frowning at the alien ship.  “They’ve already set up a parameter and a lot of guards.  There’s no way we’ll be able to get past them.”

 

“We have to.”  Hunk said.  “Lance could be in there.”  Keith frowned deeper.  If anyone it’ll be Shiro.  No, _no_.  He wasn’t going to think like that.  Shiro was _dead_.

 

“They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed.  Look!”   Pidge said, eyes glued to his screen.

 

“Lance.”  Hunk breathed as he and Keith looked.  Lance indeed.  Keith’s eyes widened as he saw the boy, not in his space suit but in something else… a body suit and a shirt?  Pinned to a table by three straps across his body.  He was panicked, struggling against the bonds, but being completely ignored by the suited scientists (Keith assumed they were scientists) in the room with him.

 

“H-hey, let me up!”  Lance protested. 

 

“Calm down Lance.  We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests.”  Iverson’s voice (of course Iverson was there) rang through Pidge’s speakers and Keith clenched his fists.  The fucking bastard’s being lying all alone.

 

“No, please, no tests, I don’t, please don’t.”  Lance whimpered.  He sounded so… scared.  Keith could barely spare him a thought though because Shiro was alive, right?  If Lance was Shiro was, wasn’t he?

 

“We were right.”  Pidge breathed.  “The crew’s still alive.”

 

“Then where are they?”  Keith growled.  “Where’s Shiro?”

 

“Do you know how long you’ve been gone?”  Iverson asked, continuing to ignoring Lance.

 

“I don’t, I don’t know?  Years?  Decades?  What does it matter?  Please, just let me up.  Please.  I have to find Voltron.”  Lance answered.

 

“There’s that word again.”  Pidge mumbled.

 

“Sir.  We’ve found something else in the ship.  It seems to be alien technology capable of generating incredible cold energy.  It… froze the arm of the man who touched it.”  Someone informed Iverson as someone else. 

 

“No!  You can’t touch that!  I’m the only one that can touch that, it’ll hurt you!”  Lance’s eyes snapped open at the description and Keith looked back over to the goings on outside the tent.  Sure enough, a man with an iced arm was panicking.  He looked back to Lance as the boy helplessly continued to struggle against his binds.

 

“Put him under.”  Iverson ordered.  “We can’t test him if he’s not calm.”

 

“No!  Don’t put me under!  Please!”  As was apparently common place, the scientists ignored him. 

 

“They didn’t ask about the rest of the crew.”  Pidge frowned as Lance was knocked out.

 

“Why aren’t they listening to him? He’s the only one that could give them answers and they’re treating him like a lab rat.”  Hunk glared at the screen.

 

“We have to get him out.”  Pidge decided.

 

“How?”  Hunk muttered, looking back.  “We can’t just walk through the front door.”

 

“I’ll create a distraction.”  Keith decided without a thought, standing.  “It won’t take me too long, just make sure they don’t kill him.  He’s our only lead to Shiro.”  He didn’t wait for their response (he never did in the simulator, why would this be different?) instead racing back towards the garrison.  Keith knew where they kept their hover bikes, had ‘burrowed’ them often enough and even entertained the idea of running away on one.  He linked two (Shiro had showed him how once when they were riding and Keith crashed) from there it only took moments before he was back at the tent.  A crashed hoverbike (with the addition of a slashed fuel tank) made enough of an explosion that he had no trouble walking through the front door.  The scientists inside weren’t hard to take down and Hunk and Pidge joined him soon after.

 

“We have to hurry.”  Keith said, leaving Hunk to carry Lance alone.  Pidge picked up a needle with not… not entirely red blood in it and the three raced back to his stolen hover bike.  Keith didn’t look back though he could hear the response team as they returned.  The pilot jumped in the front seat and his team in the back, holding onto Lance.  It wasn’t going to be an easy ride, especially when Keith hadn’t been home since last break.  He couldn’t be sure if there’d be rock slides or wind storms while he’d been gone.

 

“Hunk, left.”  Keith ordered as he drove.  Hunk frowned before, just in time, realizing what he meant.  Quickly he followed the order and the group shouted as the garrison’s vehicles crashed.

 

“Aw man!  Mr Harris just wiped out Professort Montgomery!  No, no.  He’s fine.”  Hunk commented but Keith just ignored him.

 

“Right!”  Hunk followed the order quicker this time and the group (luckily, barely, though he wasn’t going to tell them that) made it to the ledge across the canyon, despite the screaming passengers.  Another wipe out.

 

“Guys?”  Hunk stammered.  “Is that a cliff up ahead?” 

 

“I’m aware.”  Keith snapped.  The garrison didn’t follow them as they landed (flawlessly, luckily, barely).  The trip wasn’t over but it definitely contained less screaming.

 

* * *

 

Keith was still up when Lance awake.  They all were.  Pidge was staring at his screens and Keith was pretty sure he was running his own tests on Lance’s blood but he couldn’t really care less so he didn’t question it.  Hunk stood pacing, tried to steal something from Pidges bag only to get shot down, but was obviously just trying to distract himself.  When Lance woke up it was as the sun rose, light hitting his eyes and causing him to groan and squint before jolting up. 

 

“Is that…”  He breathed, didn’t even notice the others in the room.  He bolted from the couch, from the house, and stopped when he was in the growing sunlight.  Keith frowned, looking between Pidge and Hunk who shrugged.  He decided to watch from the door as Hunk followed Lance out.  The tall boy was standing, arms out, in the light.

 

“Lance?”  Hunk started and Lance turned with a shock before smiling. 

 

“Hey Hunk.”  Lance wrapped his arms tight around his best friend who laughed and held him back tightly.  Keith looked away.  Despite how much he hated Lance he felt like he was intruding.  But then, should he even hate Lance?  The other hadn’t killed Shiro after all, and wasn’t that why he hated him?  It seemed it wasn’t a simple on off switch.

 

“Wow.”  Hunk laughed.  “Dude you’re like a rock.”  He commented and Keith thought about it.  Lance didn’t seem much bigger, nor healthier, but when helping Hunk place him on the couch… yeah, a rock was probably the best way to describe how Lance had felt.

 

“I, uh… y-yeah, I guess.”  Lance mumbled before taking a deep breath.  “It wasn’t exactly the place for softies.”  It sounded like he was trying to joke but it didn’t much sound like it was working.

 

“What happened up there man?”  Hunk asked, voice suddenly softer than Keith had ever heard it and he didn’t understand how it was possible for Hunk’s voice to get softer, more caring. 

 

“I… I don’t… it’s all a little fuzzy.  I remember the mission and I remember the start of it but after… after… it just gets blurry I guess.”  Lance answered.  His voice was shaking.

 

“After what?”  Hunk frowned.  Lance just shook his head and buried his face against the others chest.  Hunk sighed but didn’t press.  He ran a comforting hand up and down Lance’s back and Keith turned away completely, headed back into the cabin.  He shouldn’t be listening to this.  

 

When Lance came back he seemed… better?  Keith guessed.  He wasn’t almost sobbing into Hunk’s chest anymore at least.

 

“Where’s Shiro?”  Keith blurted out, glaring at the blue eyed boy who flinched.

 

“Keith.”  Hunk frowned.  “Give him a while to settle down.  Or, like, at least a change of clothes.  Don’t you have clothes or something he can wear?”  Keith huffed but pushed off the wall.

 

“Fine, in here.”  He walked into the small room off the main one were Keith usually slept when he was home.  With little care to the actual articles, he pulled pants and a shirt from the drawers and threw them at Lance who had no trouble catching the fabric.

 

“Thanks.”  He mumbled.  He turned to place them down before freezing at the shirt.  Here we go, Keith thought.  He’s going to throw an insult about Keith’s fashion sense.  That’s all he used to do, throw insults at Keith like there was a sale on rotten tomatoes and he wanted the sale but didn’t need the fruit.  “Do, uh, do you have anything with long sleeves?  Or like, a hoodie or something?”  Lance mumbled.  It took Keith aback for a moment.

 

“I… I can check.”  He mumbled.  Lance nodded and Keith turned back to his drawers.  He hesitated a moment when he found one because it wasn’t his (he didn’t own any hoodies) but…

 

Keith took deep breath and pulled out the black with grey sleeves hoodie.  “Here.”  He huffed, shoving it at Lance before heading to the door. 

 

“Shiro.”  He heard Lance breathed right before he left. 

 

It was tense when Lance left the room in his new clothes, hoodie too big for him but easily covering his arms at least.  He’d dug his nose and chin into the fabric as well.

 

“Can I ask you _now_ were Shiro is, because I want to know why you’re the only one whose come back.”  Keith was the one to break the silence, earning himself a glare from Hunk.  Maybe he sounded a little too harsh, Lance did flinch again, but Keith didn’t really care. 

 

“I…”  Lance took a deep breath.  “I don’t know where he is.”  He admitted.  “He’s alive, I’m sure… I’m sure he’s alive, at least last time I remembering seeing him he was.  But I don’t…”

 

“It’s alright Lance, don’t force it.”  Hunk reassured and this time Keith shoot him a glare.

 

“What about the Holts?”  Pidge butt in, enthusiasm getting to him to it seemed, for some reason Keith didn’t know.

 

“I don’t know.”  Lance sighed again.  “They were… taken away early on.”  He admitted.  The silence resumed again, so tense and hesitate. 

 

“What about Voltron?”  Hunk prompted.  Keith noticed the way Lance tensed at the term.  “We, we were listening to alien chatter before we found you, you know, to look for you and the others.  Well, they kept repeating the word ‘Voltron’ and you said it a few times too.  Do you remember what it is?”

 

“It’s… it’s a weapon.”  Lance answered after a moment.  “It’s powerful and they could use it to finish taking control of, of well, everything.”  He sighed.  “Apparently they’re like… like lions or something.  That’s all I know.”  As he spoke a hand rose from his pocket to touch his chest, just under the collar bone.  Keith frowned, watching the action, before shaking his head.  It probably meant nothing.

 

“We should find it first then.”  Pidge said firmly. 

 

“You said… lion’s right?”  Keith asked, standing back up.  “Blue lions?”  He saw the way Lance’s eyes widened and he didn’t need to wait for the answer.  “Last break I went… exploring I guess, around here.  There’s a bunch of caves around here with cravings.  I didn’t really get to look at them but I think I remember they were about a Blue Lion.”

 

“Show me which caves.”  Lance looked him in the eye as he said it, determination in his face.  It was completely different to how he’d been since they’d saved him and Keith was too surprised to do anything but agree.

 

“Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, Lance in Shiro's hoodie and like black skinny jeans (because Keith owns nothing else). Am I right guys?
> 
> also i headcannon that Shiro managed to trick Kuro by giving him control and saving his own energy until the chance to escape presented itself and Shiro took control again.
> 
> However, Shiro didn't want to leave Kuro with Lance considering many of their mental conversations and so such a plan wasn't formed this time rude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance isn't sure how to handle being on Earth again. Wind and Sunlight are sensations he hasn't felt in forever, he's not sure how to handle it. That's alright though, he doesn't need to handle it for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, heres hoping this is okay
> 
> YOU GET AN OCEAN METAPHOR, AND YOU GET AN OCEAN METAPHOR

Sunlight.  The first thing he noticed was the sunlight.  It was so… different.  Warm light against his skin was something he’d taken for granted nine times out ten but after so long (how long?) under cold, artificial lights that reflected into every corner there was no _way_ he would ever find a moment he wouldn’t appreciate that golden orb closer to Earth than Lance had been just 24 hours ago. 

 

There was also a _breeze_.  If Lance was honest, it’d taken him a moment to name the wind that danced across his face, thread itself in his hair.  When was the last time he’d felt a breeze?  And when was the last time he was so warm?  He felt blanketed in the deserts heat but for once in his life Lance was a-okay with that.

 

Seeing other humans again was also weird.  Lance wasn’t sure how he should feel about being more used to seeing others with features he didn’t have, things too unearthly to be mistakable, than he was to seeing his own flesh on another’s form, his own eye type looking back at him .  Kuro, technically, _looked_ like him (compared to basically everyone else they’d come in contact with) but Lance didn’t consider Haggar’s mental creation to be human, and he hadn’t heard from Shiro in a long, long time (Zarkon had him taken away if it seemed Kuro’s control was slipping and even then it hadn’t slipped in a long time), add that to the fact that Matt and Samuel had been taken almost as soon as all four arrived.. well, Lance hadn’t been around three other humans in probably way, _way_ too long.  If he was being completely honest, he’d never thought he’d be around so many humans again.

 

He couldn’t lie and say it was anything less than amazing, however, to see Hunk.  His best friend: the real deal, the physical being; not a dream or one of Haggar’s many tests.  It brought a smile to his face, the first real smile in longer than Lance could remember, as he was held tightly against the boy (man now?  How many birthdays had he missed?) who’d always been the solid rock in his life, the shoulder to cry on, the advice he should take but rarely did.  Pressed against his best friends form all he could smell was _home_. 

 

Keith was a different story.  But then, when hadn’t he been Hunk’s polar opposite in Lance’s life?  Keith was the ice that chilled the water so much so that it hurt to try to swim, to do anything, when that force of nature did everything so much better (or something like that, the metaphor got away from him).  But that was a younger Lance’s ideals.  A younger Lance that saw Keith and thought of how hard he was going to have to work just to be seen next to him, that perfect person he’d hated so much.  Things were different now. Keith wasn’t the ice cold figure that perfected everything, he was the storm of fiery emotions Lance didn’t want to face.  He was Shiro’s little brother who might just strangle him if he heard of everything Lance had caused (Lance would let him, he thought, he deserved it).  Lance had never liked being hated but he was thrilled Keith treated him like the gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe.  Lance wasn’t sure he could handle anything nicer.

 

Yet still Keith gave him that hoodie that smelled like Shiro, if only faintly, if only because this shack was so rarely used.  Lance put it on and almost cried, surrounded for the first time in forever by the scent of his lost hero (no, _no_ , Lance mentally screamed.  Not lost, _he’s not lost_.  Lance wasn’t going to give up on Shiro, he wasn’t going to admit Kuro had won).

 

The last of the three who’d saved him from Iverson’s lab threw Lance for a loop.  For a singular second he’d thought it was Matt but no, this boy was too short and it just… wasn’t Matt.  He still looked like a Holt but Matt didn’t have a brother so Lance pushed the thought from his mind.  He was probably was just projecting his own desires onto the kid that bore a resemblance to his captured friend.  He’d planned on introducing himself to the kid who, realistically, probably already knew him from Hunk and Keith but still.  Except then Hunk asked about Voltron, then Keith mentioned the Blue Lion and all of a sudden Lance could feel it ( _her_ ).  The small boy was all but completely forgotten, Lance’s focus entirely on the connection he hadn’t even officially made yet. 

 

“Wasn’t I meant to be leading?”  Keith frowned.  He had been at first, leading that is, but then the invisible pull had turned from a net to a line and Lance didn’t _need_ to be led.  How was he meant to explain that too them?

 

“You said they were everywhere, right?”  Lance said, he felt like a wreck right now and yet his voice betrayed nothing.  “Well, you’re not moving fast enough.”

 

“Should you even be moving around this much?  You were in a space ship crash.”  The kid asked.  Lance just shrugged; a lie on his lips before he saw it.  That cave, he was sure of it. 

 

“This one.”  He mumbled, more to himself, as he began to run towards the cave.

 

“That’s the one I was leading you guys towards anyway.”  Keith frowned slightly behind him, just in earshot and Lance decided to ignore it, like he’d ignored everything that he knew meant more than what he choose to believe.

 

“Freaky.”  Hunk commented before following along to the cave. 

 

Once inside, Lance was a little awestruck.  The walls were literally _covered_ in cravings.  Not a section lacked a depiction of the Blue Lion and Lance was amazed at the work and time that must have gone into creating the art.  He also had no idea where to start looking, that line had once more become a net.

 

“Whoa.”  Hunk breathed as he followed his best friend inside.

 

“This is what I was talking about.”  Keith announced, as though they couldn’t figure that out themselves.  “They’re everywhere around here.” 

 

“And you think they might have something to do with Voltron?”  The kid asked, inspecting the walls much like Lance was.

 

“Lance?”  Hunk asked after a moment of silence, all three looking to the boy studying the wall.  Oh, right, the kid was probably talking to him.  Lance opened his mouth to respond and as he did he wiped the wall of the cave.  Before he could talk the cave lit up blue.

 

“This didn’t happen when I was exploring.”  Keith managed to comment before suddenly they were all screaming as the ground fell out from under them.  Lance shut his eyes tight as he screamed.  Did he do something wrong?  Was he going to die here?  After everything he’d lived through, all the fights and tests and training he’d been subjected to and he was going to die because he fell down a hole in a cave.  It wasn’t fair.

 

Expect than he wasn’t dead, he was wet.  Despite his confusion he still managed to mentally curse his life for the fact his first thought was blood, only to realize it was water and not even needing to open his eyes to tell.  All the same, he did.  And his eyes were met with _her_.

 

“Is this it?”  The child asked, eyes focused on Lance though the elder barely heard him.  “Is this the Voltron?”

 

“It’s gotta be, right?”  Hunk said.  Keith and Lance both stood from the water to walk towards the giant mechanical lion.

 

“Looks like it’s there’s a force field around it.”  Keith commented as they drew closer.  He touched the blue field and Lance mentally cursed himself for being _relieved_ that the force field held at his touch.

 

“I can do it.”  Lance said, voice distant as he walked over.

 

“How?”  The child frowned.  Lance didn’t answer, instead he brought his hands to the force field and took a deep breath before pushing.  The force field gave instantly and Lance gasped as the vision flooded his sight.  He’d known it was coming but still he breathed an exclamation of awe when it was over.  Voltron was… well, he’d seen Voltron before, kind of, but that had been different.  This time Voltron hadn’t seemed so… dark, so intimidating.  He hadn’t thought the most powerful weapon in the universe would be capable of making him smile in a way that didn’t feel cruel or wrong.

 

“Oh my god guys, I just saw… I don’t even know!  Voltron’s like, like this huge robot!”  Hunk announced a grin on his face too.

 

“There’s more lions!”  The kid shouted.  “This is just one piece of it!” 

 

“You guys… you guys saw that too?”  Lance asked, his smile having dropped.

 

“Yeah.”  Keith answered.  “Why would aliens be looking for a robot?  Can’t they just make one or something?”  He frowned, looking over the Blue Lion and Lance prayed (hoped, wished, not that any of that had ever done him any good) that it was just a fluke, that it didn’t mean what he thought it meant.  Before anyone could answer the Blue Lion lowered her head and Lance gulped. 

 

He couldn’t not.

 

“I’m going to check this out.”  He said.  “You guys wait for my signal, okay?”

 

“What?  No!  What if this thing flies off like, right as you get on?  No way I’m letting you on that, uh, giant cat-morpher thing alone!”  Hunk protested.

 

“But what if does fly off and you’re _also_ lost in space?”  Lance rolled his eyes.

 

“Then we’re lost in space together.”  The child shrugged.  “We’re not letting you go alone Lance.”  The added, tone firm and sure.

 

“You don’t even know me.”  Lance huffed.  “Or like, I don’t even know you I guess, cause apparently you know my name.” 

 

“Oh, uh, right sorry my name’s Pidge.”  They introduced, rubbing the back of their neck.  “I was on Hunk’s team in the garrison.”  Lance frowned slightly.  The name sounded kinda… familiar?  He couldn’t pinpoint why, but there were more important things to worry about so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

 

“The point they’re making is that you’re not going alone.”  Keith huffed.  “You’re my only lead to Shiro and I’m not letting you out of my sight for a second.”  He decided.  Lance wanted to protest but Keith was already moving onto the Lion and Lance rushed ahead so he on first, Pidge and Hunk right at his heels.  They didn’t instantly shoot into space (Lance wasn’t surprised).  Instead they found themselves marvelling at the technology inside, the Lion leading them towards the cockpit.

 

“Is this even real?”  Pidge asked, looking over the controls from the entrance of the cockpit.  Lance took the first step in and, after a moment’s hesitation, sat in the pilot’s seat.  He let out a yelp as it moved quickly to take him to the front of the cockpit. 

 

“Whoa.  How does it do that?  A pressure sensor maybe?”  Pidge asked as the three rushed up to him. 

 

“Maybe we should not be in this thing.”  Hunk suggested, nervously looking around.

 

“Maybe Lance shouldn’t be in the pilot seat.  You guys do remember he can’t fly, right?”  Keith frowned, glaring at Lance who flinched slightly. 

 

“Keith, seriously?”  Pidge turned to the named boy with his own glare.  “Doesn’t this all prove the crash _wasn’t_ pilot error?”

 

“Pilot error?”  Lance frowned, looking over the back of the seat to stare at them.  All three were quiet for a moment before Hunk sighed softly.

 

“The garrison said your mission crashed because of pilot error.”  He best friend told him.  “They said Shiro must have given you control of the ship at the wrong time and you, uh, well…”  Hunk trailed off but Lance didn’t need to hear any more of it.  He turned back to the controls with a huff.

 

“It wasn’t pilot error.”  Lance growled.  “We were fucking abducted, we weren’t even on the ship at the time.”  He’d guessed they’d said something like that, there was no way they were going to admit the truth or take the blame, but it still hurt to know for a fact that while he and his crew had been suffering at the hands of a power-hungry race the world had blamed them.  He heard a soft purr in his head and he knew it was her, Blue.  “And, for the record,” Frown still in place he followed her instructions and grabbed her controls.  “I am a great pilot.”  The others screamed as he took off.

 

It wasn’t the same as what he’d trained for, not exactly.  Instead it was much, _much_ easier, with Blue in his ear whispering instructions and encouragements without quite using words. 

 

“Uh, no offense Lance, how did you learn to fly this well?”  Hunk frowned.  He’d since stop screaming, they all had actually.  Instead they all seemed to be varying levels of confused as Lance flew Blue steady.

 

“Hunk I’ve always been able to fly well.”  Lance claimed with a smirk.  “But I’m also not doing much, she’s leading, I’m just keeping her steady.”

 

“Her?”  Keith frowned.

 

“How can a ship be leading?  Is there some gps thing over there?”  Pidge questioned.

 

“Nah, she’s talking to me.”  Lance answered.  “Kinda, it’s more like feeding ideas into my brain, but not really.”

 

“Uh?”  Pidge frowned before he and Hunk screamed as a roar sounded throughout all their heads.

 

“Well can you tell her to lead us home?”  Hunk asked.  “I, for one, am not wanting to be kidnapped by a space lion.”  Lance flinched at the phrasing and Hunk bit his lip.  “Sorry Lance.”  He mumbled.

 

“It’s cool.”  The shorter of the two played it off with a shrug and a forced smile.  “But no, I can’t just _tell_ her to take us home.”

 

“Then where _are_ we going Lance?”  Keith growled and the blue eyed boy hesitated, biting his lip. 

 

“She, uh, she says there’s an alien ship approaching Earth.  I think she’s taking us towards it.”  He admitted. 

 

“What?  Like, she wants us to stop it?”  Pidge frowned.

 

“Could it be Shiro?  In an escape pod like you were?”  Keith asked quickly, looking through the lions eyes to try to spot the escape pod he was hoping for. 

 

“I don’t… I don’t think so Keith.”  Lance mumbled.  “I mean, Blue says it’s a pretty big one and the escape pods aren’t exactly spacey.”

 

“If this thing is the weapon they’re coming for, why don’t we just, I don’t know, give it to them?  Maybe they’ll leave us alone.  Sorry lion, nothing personal.”  Hunk suggested.

 

“Hunk, if you go on that ship to give them Blue you are never getting off of it.”  Lance said.  “I am not going to let any of you go through... I just… we’re not doing that.”  He said firmly, voice a little bit more honest with his fear than he meant for it to be.

 

“Oh.”  Hunk mumbled as everyone looked to him.  “Never mind then.”  They turned back to look out at the sound of another roar.  The space before them was empty as the lion flew, but not for long.  Lance gulped as the galran ship sped through space faster than they could see, the ship appearing before them and so, so much larger than theirs.  “Uh, holy crow!  Is that really an alien ship?”  Hunk asked, turning to everyone else.  Lance wasn’t listening, frozen as he stared at the ship.  He couldn’t… he couldn’t let them fall into Zarkon’s hands.  Even if he hadn’t known Hunk he couldn’t let them suffer that fate.

 

“Lance.”  Someone called and Lance jerked back to attention.  “Lance, you okay?”  Hunk asked and Lance took a deep breath.

 

“Fine.”  He said.  “Sorry.”  Lance focused on the ship just in time to move Blue out of the way of blasts sent their way.

 

“We’ve got to get it out of here!”  Pidge shouted as the galran ship quickly followed the first shot with too many more to count.

 

“Hang on!”  Lance responded.  He danced around the lasers quickly, letting not one touch Blue.  He could hear the lion in his mind, roaring instructions and ideas, could feel her itching to fight back.  But Lance wouldn’t, couldn’t.  Despite all the power he could feel at his fingertips he moved to turn Blue around.  “I think it’s time to get them away from our planet.”  He mumbled to himself as they moved.  The ship stopped shooting, following instead and Lance bit his lip and urged Blue to move faster.

 

“Oh no!”  Hunk stressed by his side.

 

“They’re gaining on us!”   Pidge announced, shouting.  Lance tried to urge Blue even faster.

 

“They stopped shooting.”  Keith commented.  “They’re just… chasing.”

 

“Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good?  I am not on board with this new direction, guys!”  Hunk panicked.

 

“Where are we?”  Keith frowned.

 

“That’s… that’s Kerberos.  We must be at the edge of the solar system.”  Pidge frowned, looking at the space around them.  Lance almost froze again.  Kerberos didn’t exactly have the best record for getting away from the galra.  Blue’s voice brought him out of it before he could slip too deep.  “…five seconds.”  He heard Pidge finish a sentence, he must have missed something. 

 

He didn’t miss the portal that appeared before him.

 

“What is that?!”  Hunk asked, clearly panicked.  Lance halted before it, gulping lightly.

 

“This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there.”  He translated.

 

“Where does it go?”  Pidge asked hesitantly. 

 

“I-I don’t know.”  Lance admitted.  He took a deep breath.  “I think, I think I could get you guys back to Earth before the galra can catch up, you don’t have to do this.”  He suggested.

 

“Nuh-uh, no way.  I am not leaving you Lance.”  Hunk decided.  “Not after you just got back, not for anything.”

 

“I’m in too.”  Pidge nodded.  “Besides I don’t really want to face Iverson after breaking you out.” 

 

“I’ve already gone through this.”  Keith reminded.  Lance took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

“Alright, glowy portal it is.”  He barely had to urge Blue to enter the portal, the lion more than happy to do so.  It was… strange, like his whole body was being pulled forwards in a way that was just barely bearable.  He was glad when they exited the portal and the pull faded.

 

Less glad when seconds later Hunk threw up on Blue’s controls.  Blue didn’t sound very happy about that either. 

 

“So sorry.”  Hunk breathed.

 

“I’m just surprised it took this long.”  Pidge admitted.  Vaguely Lance remembered Hunk had always been very prone to motion sickness.  He should’ve guessed it would happen too, really, but the facts about his friend felt foggy, out of reach, where once it would have been second nature to guess Hunk was going to throw up.  Lance tried to ignore that.

  
“None of these stars are familiar.  Where are we?”  Keith frowned.

 

“A long way from home.”   Lance mumbled.  “Ours at least, I think, I think this is Blue’s home.”  He urged her forwards, the planet before them getting closer and closer and the cockpit getting warmer as they breached the atmosphere.  His friends pressed against him and Lance tried to keep himself calm, touching wasn’t his strong suit anymore.

 

“Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious worm hole?”  Hunk asked and Lance almost gagged at how bad his breath smelled.  “Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?”

 

“She got us away form that alien warship, didn’t she?”  Lance huffed, feeling maybe a bit more insulted than he really should from Hunk’s words.

 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re in an alien warship.”  Keith pointed out, frowning at him.

 

“It’s not the same.”  Lance huffed.  “Blue’s not trying to kill us.” 

 

“Yet.”  Keith muttered.  “When we do get killed because of this, I hope you realize it’s your fault.” 

 

“Whatever.”  Lance mumbled, tense as he turned back to watch where he was going.

 

“Whatever happens it’s not Lance’s fault.”  Pidge sighed.  “We all agreed to go through the wormhole.”  Lance didn’t reply.  They flew in silence for a while before Lance noticed the castle that appeared on the horizon.

 

“I think that’s where we’re going.”  He stated, pointing towards it.

 

“Wow.”  He heard the others breathe around him as Blue moved in to land, the castle lighting up around them.

 

“Guys let’s just, let’s be kinda careful alright?”  Lance said after a moment.  He was nervous, everything seemed too quiet.

 

“Something wrong?”  Pidge frowned.

 

“I just… don’t want to be taken by surprise again.”  Lance said.  No one commented on that as they walked out of Blue’s mouth, the next sounds being them shouting as the lion moved behind them, closing her mouth and raising from the ground.

 

“No!  I knew it was going to eat us!  No!”  Hunk shouted before Blue roared and the door opened.  Lance frowned, watching the alien door move in response to the lion’s voice.  They weren’t actually… were they?  “Oh, the door is open.  Guess I was wrong about you.”  The group followed Pidge instead the castle, looking around in awe of the empty alien building.  “Hello?”  Hunk called out, all of them listening to his voice echoing, turning to stare at the teen who shrugged.

 

“From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger.”  Pidge commented, turning to the fleet of stairs before them.  Above them a light turned on and they gasped as they were covered in the blue light.

 

“Hold for identity scan.”  A voice called.

 

“What?”  Pidge frowned as the light seemed to circle them.

 

“Uh, why are we being scanned?  Who’s talking?”  Hunk asked nervously.  No one answered.  The scan ended and lights filtered on throughout the castle.

 

“Whoa.”  Pidge and Lance breathed as the watched the hall in front of them light up.  “I guess we’re going that way.”  Pidge decided.

 

“Hello?”  Hunk tried again, voice echoing once more.  “Hello?”  He called once more, after a few more halls.  “Hello?”  He called a final time when they walked into the room at the end of the castle with no more halls to walk down.

 

“Where are we?”  Keith frowned, looking around. 

 

“It’s some kind of control room.”  Pidge answered, watching a panel light up before turning as Lance gasped, watching a pod rise from the ground, a second one coming up next to it. 

 

“Are those guys… dead?”  Hunk asked from behind the control panel.  The first of the pods lit up, its cover vanishing, revealing the woman within, who gasped as her eyes opened.

 

“Father!”  She called out, stumbling as she tried to walk.  Lance quickly caught her, eyes slightly wide as he looked at her. 

 

“Hi.”  He greeted hesitantly.

 

“Who are you?  Where am I?”  The woman asked, looking around the room.

 

“I’m Lance.  And I’m not really sure where we are.”  He admitted.  “I figured you would know.”

 

“Your ears.”  She commented, frowning.  Lance looked confused, trying to see his ear out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Yeah?”  He prompted, frowning.

 

“They’re hideous.  What’s wrong with them?”  Lance tensed at the insult.  Had his ears been injured?  Were they scarred?  Deformed?  They couldn’t be, right?  He couldn’t remember a time anything had hurt his ears.  At the back of his mind he was mad at himself for being relieved by that.  What’s a deformed ear compared to a metal arm?

 

“Nothing’s wrong with them, they heard exactly what you said about them!”  He snapped.  She grabbed his ear and on reflex Lance brought his hand up to hit her harshly in the wrist with the side of his hand and forcing her to let go with a gasp, taking a step back before she could continue the movement.

 

The three other humans in the room looked at him with wide eyes as the woman cradled her wrist.

 

“Uh, s-sorry.”  Lance apologized.  “I didn’t mean to.”  He mumbled, taking another step back.

 

“Lance…?”  Hunk frowned, hesitate with his name as the woman glared at them. 

 

“Who are you?”  She demanded.  “Where is King Alfor?  What are you doing in my castle?”  Lance froze at the name of the name she spoke.  “Answer me!”  The woman screamed.

 

“We don’t know!”  Hunk answered.  “A giant blue lion like, kidnapped us.  We don’t know anything!” 

 

“How do you have the Blue Lion?  What happened to its Paladin?  What are you all doing here?  Unless –“  She cut herself of, frowning and looking down.  “How long has it been?”

 

“We have no idea what you’re talking about.”  Keith frowned.  “Who are you?  What’s going on?”

 

“I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea.  I’ve got to find out where we are and how long we’ve been asleep.”  She stepped passed Lance and the others to the control panel, resting her hands on it.

 

“Okay, that’s how that works.”  Pidge commented.  The other pod opened the same way as the first had, the man inside gasping.

 

“Enemy combatants!”  He called out.  He jumped out of the pod to attack but Lance had no trouble slipping to the side and out of the way.  The elder shouted, stumbling before getting his footing right again.  “ _Quiznak_!  You’re lucky I have a case of the old ‘sleep chamber knees’.”  He exclaimed, leaning against the (now closed) first pod.  “Otherwise I’d grab your head like this, wrap you like so—one, two, three—“  He ceased his demonstration to snap his fingers.  “Sleep time.”

 

“I, uh, we’re not ‘enemy combatants’ dude.”  Lance mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Then why are you at the Castle of the Lions?  Huh?  Huh?”  The man demanded, leaning forward and glaring at Lance.

 

“We didn’t mean to be here.”  Lance shrugged.  “It’s Blue’s fault not mine.” 

 

“It can’t be.”  Allura broke off their conversation, the man looking to her. 

 

“What is it?”  He asked.

 

“We’ve been asleep for 10,000 years.”  Allura answered.  Lance slumped slightly, chewing on his lip.  “Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed.  Coran, Father is gone.  Our entire civilization…”  She trailed off before hissing a name that made Lance flinch.  “Zarkon.”

 

“Who’s Zarkon?”  Pidge asked, frowning. 

 

“He was the King of the Galra.”  Allura informed.  “A vile creature, and enemy to all free people.”  Lance gulped and forced himself to speak.  She deserved to know, her and Coran both.

 

“I was… I was his prisoner.”  He mumbled, shaking slightly despite efforts not to. 

 

“He’s still alive?  Impossible!”  Allura claimed.

 

“I’m sorry Princess, but it’s true.”  Lance sighed.  “He doesn’t… he doesn’t have Voltron yet but he’s looking.”

 

“Good.  Voltron is the only thing that can defeat him, and that’s exactly why we must find it before he does.”  Allura decided, eyes full of a determination that made Lance wanted to look the other way.

 

He hadn’t even been on Earth long enough to see his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho Lance, not flirting with the gorgeous princess Allura? I wonder why... (hehehehe)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had the choice between saving the universe and bring about it's doom what would you choice? It should be an easy choice, really. Their shouldn't be any back and further on the topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you bout  
> Everything goes by so much faster when Lance is too broken up to start fights with Keith.
> 
> This is long, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also Lance goes between emotional wreck and person to lean on in two seconds flat a couple times in this because i just feel thats the best way to write him in this situation. He's minds racing at a hundred miles a minute, he's having trouble trying to pin the situation done, and his switching between worrying about Shiro and worrying about the people around him. Poor guy.

The walk between the cyro pods and the room that would reveal the location of the missing lions was quiet.  Allura led, the mice resting on her shoulders, behind her Coran and Pidge discussed the altean technology.  Hunk walked between them and Lance, switching between looking back at his downcast friend and adding to Coran and Pidge’s conversation.  Keith walked behind Lance, as silent as the pilot before him.

 

“Lance.”  Hunk began once they reached the room’s door, stopping in the entrance to catch his friend.  “You alright bud?”  He asked, soft concern in his tone.

 

“Yeah Hunk, I’m good.”  Lance forced a smile.  “I’m just… having trouble catching up, you know?”  He took a breath, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment.  “I like, just ran away from the galra and now I’m meant to be fighting them?  Give me a couple hours and I’ll adjust.”

 

“If you’re sure.  Just, you know, remember you can talk to me you know, and it’s, it’s gonna be alright.”  Hunk assured with a nervous smile.

 

“It could be worse.”  Keith said mockingly, shoving past the two.  “You could still be captured by aliens like Shiro.”  He glared at Lance and moved to stand next to Pidge.  Lance frowned, looking down at his right hand, his fingers poking out the end of the hoodie.  Yeah, it could be worse (but it could be worse for Shiro too though, Lance reminded himself bitterly).  Hunk sighed but followed Keith in.  Lance ended up with the black haired teen on his left and his best friend on his right.

 

“King Alfor connected the lions to Allura’s life force.  She alone is the key to the lion’s whereabouts.”  Coran explained as Allura stood in the blue spotlight of a large crystal.  Her eyes opened and from her expelled a star map that had the humans in awe.

 

“These are… coordinates.”  Pidge commented as he inspected the stars.  “The Black lion looks like it’s in the same location as the Blue Lion.”

 

“Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage.”  Coran grinned.  Lance wasn’t sure if the altean was teasing or mocking the shortest of the four.

 

“Very observant.”  Allura, on the other hand, he was sure was praising Pidge.  “That’s because the Black Lion is in the castle.”

 

“To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon’s hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle.  It can only be freed if the other four lions are present.”  Coran explained.

 

“As you have found, the lions choose their pilots.  It’s a mystical bond that cannot be forced.  The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion.  Together they form something greater than science can explain.”  Allura informed them, four sets of eyes on her.  The final set, Lance’s, opted instead to study the stars in the map in place of giving the Princess his unrivalled attention.  Allura gestured and the map around them moved.

 

“The green lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring.  Pidge, you will pilot the Green lion.”  She stated as the stars moved, the lion’s appearance and location appearing before Pidge who smiled at the holographic image.

 

“The Blue lion is loyal and charismatic.  Its pilot is one who will stand by his team at all times.  As the dominant leg of Voltron, you will lead the team, under the Black Paladin’s guidance, towards their goals and future.”  She explained as the lion moved before Lance.  The pilot didn’t look up at her, gulping slightly as Allura explained.  “Lance, the Blue Lion has already chosen you as her Paladin.”  Lance help but flinch at the title.  Next to him Hunk bumped their shoulders together and Lance forced a smile for his friend, give him a thumbs up.  One his other side, Keith scoffed.

 

“The Yellow lion is caring and kind.  Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own.  His heart must be mighty.”  The Yellow Lion stopped before Hunk who stared at its image with a surprise that Lance couldn’t help but smile at.  “As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together.”  Allura finished her explanation as Hunk looked around before pointing to himself in ‘who, me?’ fashion that made Lance had to hold in a soft laugh.

 

He’d really missed Hunk.

 

“The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master.”  Allura continued, opening her palms and watching the holographic lion appear.  “It’s faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable.”  She pushed the lion forward.  “Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone.  Keith, you will fly the Red Lion.”  The image stopped before its intended pilot and Keith smirked, eyed Lance slightly.  In the back of his mind Lance realized he would’ve found the implications that Keith was the most talented flier, suited for the most difficult lion, to be insulting once.

 

“Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion’s coordinates yet.  There must be something wrong with the castle.  After 10,000 years it might need some work.”  She smiled, the last line a little lighter in tone, akin to a joke that Lance hadn’t heard from her yet.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find it soon.  They don’t call me ‘The Coranic’ for nothing.”  Coran’s tone was also light, akin to a bad joke.  “It’s because it sounds like ‘mechanic’.  So Coranic, mechanic.  It’s not—it doesn’t sound exactly like it.  It’s similar.”  He explained, earning eye rolls group round.

 

“The last of the lions,” Allura once more brought the attention back to her, “is the decisive head of Voltron.  The Black lion will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation.”  Lance bit the inside of his cheek as she spoke.  He’d heard the explanations often enough to be able to give them himself and no matter what changes there was to the wording it always fit Zarkon perfectly.  And yet, the way Allura said it the Black Paladin didn’t sound like they were inherently power hungry or evil.  “I am not the proper pilot for the Back Lion, however I am connected to all the lions and therefore capable of flying them.  I will stand in for the Black Paladin until they make themselves known to us.”

 

“Shiro would’ve been perfect.”  Keith muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Lance to hear, and Lance bit the inside of his cheek.  He couldn’t disagree that Shiro fit Allura’s description, but better than Zarkon?  He couldn’t be sure.

 

He could be sure about Kuro however.  There was no way Kuro was going to be capable of flying as the Voltron leader.

 

A roar brought him out of his thoughts. Five of them, to be more precise.  “Once all the lions are united we will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe.”  As Allura spoke the holographic lions formed the large robotic solider before them.

 

“Whoa.”  Pidge breathed.

 

“Wait.”  Hunk spoke up.  “Okay, we’re going to be in there and flying lions.  Got that part.  How do lions turn into legs?  Is this going to be a long trip?  I have to pee.  Do you people pee?”  He rambled.

 

“We don’t have much time.”  Allura announced, ignoring Hunk’s worries.  “Pidge, you and Lance shall go after the Green lion.”  She decided.  “Hunk and Keith shall go after the Yellow lion.  Coran and I will stay here and continue to search for the Red lion while also preparing he castle defences, they will be sorely needed.”

 

“Um, no offense Keith, can’t Lance come with me?”  Hunk requested.  “We’re like, best friends so… I’d rather pair with him.”

 

“All the more reason not to.”  Allura dismissed.  “The paladins need to bond with the entire team, not just one other Paladin.”

 

“I’ll ready a pod and load the coordinates so you can reach the Yellow Lion.”  Coran announced.  Hunk grumbled slightly but didn’t protest when Lance told him it’d be fine.

 

* * *

 

Pidge and Lance left in the Blue lion, who quietly muttered her preference of Pidge, after all Hunk had thrown up in her.  The pod and Blue stayed side by side until after they left the planet’s atmosphere where they spilt off in opposite directions to each reach the wormhole Allura created for them.

 

“We can only leave the wormholes open for two of your Earth hours so you’ll have to be quick about your work.”  Coran informed through the castle to ship comms.  “The good news is that, according to my research, both planets are relatively peaceful.  So, if you do get stuck, they would be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives.  Enjoy the trip.”

 

“Wait, what?”  Lance frowned as they all chipped in with their own protests against the belated information before being sucked into the wormhole before them.

 

The planet Lance and Pidge arrived on looked alike to Earth, one without the sky rises and pollution.  Blue sat them down and let them out with encouraging purrs.  Pidge lead the way, following a 3D map looking device that Lance trusted the younger with more than himself after proclaiming he could handle it and getting them lost.  Now, with Pidge leading, the device beeped quietly before they found themselves at a river.

 

“Look.”  Pidge pointed ahead to a canoe-looking vessel nearby, a lion’s head craved into the end.  They stared at the craftsmanship ahead before yelping as an alien, sloth-like in appearance, appeared beside them.  Pidge managed to jump behind and on Lance in record, though the extra weight didn’t even seem to faze Lance. 

 

“It’s just a… whatever that thing is.”  Pidge commented as the aliens eyes seemed to zoom in on the electronic holo-map thing.  The alien moved forward and Pidge climbed off Lance, the two watching before they were gestured at to follow.  “I, uh, I think he wants us to get in his canoe.”  Pidge said.  Lance shrugged and stepped forward, hands slipping into the pockets of Shiro’s hoodie.

 

“Might as well right?”  Pidge gave him a raised eyebrow and Lance looked back at the stationary pilot to be with a grin.  “Dude, this is nothing.  I’ve been locked up with aliens for a year.  Sloth-thing on a planet Coran says is peaceful wants to give us a boat trip?  Doesn’t even make the top 30 of the ‘dangerous weird shit I’ve done cause aliens’ list.”  He couldn’t even believe it’d only been a year since Kerberos.  He got onto the canoe and Pidge followed after him.  The alien began to paddle through the river, giving the two plenty of time to take in the peaceful planet.

 

Lance was sure Zarkon would have destroyed everything on it if he’d found out the Green lion was here.

 

Pidge looked around with a sense of wonder and a smile that Lance was admittedly envious off.  It was hard to smile when you know this planet was destined for the same thing as every planet.  They passed under a rock arch, the Green lion’s face carved into its side.

 

“I wonder if Hunk and Keith are having as good a time as us.”  Pidge smiled.

 

“I hope so.”  Lance hummed back.  As their trip continued Pidge got more and more talkative.

 

“I know the Princess said this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she’s wrong?  I mean, she’s probably not wrong she’s a princess.  But I’m not a pilot, even though I’ve always wanted to be a pilot.  I read all the fighter manuals but never got a chance to fly the simulator, but I can’t be worse than Keith, he crashed all the time.”  The alien looked back at Lance who rubbed the back of his neck, giving the alien an apologetic smile.  “Except he only crashed when doing the simulator in a team, he was great at it when he was alone and flying these lions we’re going to be alone.  What if I get in there and it doesn’t respond?  What if I get in there and it’s too big and my feet don’t touch the pedals? –What if there aren’t even pedals?!”  Pidge stressed, getting louder and louder with each question.  Lance took a deep breath and decided it was time to butt in the best way he knew how.

 

“Calm down Pidge.  If the pedals are too low the Lion will adjust for you, and if there aren’t any it’ll explain what to do instead.”  He assured.  “As for if it’ll work or not… well…”  Lance took another deep breath. 

 

“Did you know I didn’t _have_ to go on the Kerberos mission?”  He began.  Pidge looked back to him with a frown so he rushed to continue.  “There’s a point to this I promised.”  He grinned, earning a prompting eyebrow raise.  “So, I didn’t have to go and I was pretty nervous about making the right decision.  If I left I wasn’t going to be able to see my family for a long time and I knew I’d miss them but more than that I was worried I’d mess up.  Shiro was, and still is, my idol.  I was terrified I’d screw up or that I wouldn’t get along with any of the crew, or they wouldn’t like me, and Shiro would regret choosing me halfway through and the whole trip would just become really awkward.

 

“I didn’t actually tell any of that to Shiro but he knew I was uming and uhing about the whole thing so he decided to introduce me to the other two people that were going, Samuel and Matt Holt.  He figured it might help to hear from them what we were doing but almost immediately Matt and Shiro were wrapped up in this conversation about some show Matt was going to miss and how he needed Shiro to watch it so they’d both be super behind when we got back and they completely forgot about me.  I was just standing there in the middle of this park feeling like the worst third wheel _ever_. 

 

“Samuel, bless his heart that guy’s amazing, saved me from the awkward.  He laughed at the two and offered to get me something to drink because ‘they’ll be at it for a while’.  We went to a café nearby and took one of the booths by the front window.  He bought me a white hot chocolate cause there was no way I was gonna touch that sludge called coffee until college at the earliest.  We sat down and he asked why I was still on the fence.  I gave him my usual spiel about my family and he smiled and said ‘no, I think there’s more to it than that’.  Before I knew it I was spilling my soul to this genius old man I’d literally _just_ met.  I’ll glad I did though ‘cause he gave me the best advice I’ve ever gotten: if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.”

 

“But… don’t you regret going on the Kerberos mission?  I mean, you go abducted by an evil alien race.”  Pidge mumbled.

 

“That… that whole section of it I wish that had never happened.”  Lance frowned slightly before forcing a smile.  “But if I had stayed on Earth it wouldn’t’ve changed much.  I’m glad I was there for Matt and Shiro when I could be, I’m glad Shiro didn’t have to end up all alone when Matt and Samuel were taken away.  I don’t regret being with them.  I would’ve regretted not going, I would’ve regretted not knowing them, if I hadn’t listened to Samuel that day I would’ve been left wondering.  He’s an incredible man Samuel, I’m glad I listened to him.”  Pidge smiled to himself at Lance’s words and turned back to the front.

 

“Yeah.  He is.”  Once more, Lance was struck with how alike Pidge was to the Holts, how familiar the name was.  He tried to recall if, maybe, the Holts had mentioned a cousin?  He didn’t get to think of it for long, the canoe stopping at the Green Lion’s location.  Pidge gasped at the sight, looking up in awe at the shrine like mix of stone and forest.  They both got out of the boat and waved to the alien before following the path of glowing green to the base of the stairs.

 

“So,” Lance prompted.  “what if or greatness?”  He asked Pidge, whose eyes focused slowly on the natural temple that hid his lion.

 

“Greatness.” 

 

The sight of the Green lion made him smile before it faltered.

 

What would Zarkon do to have the Green Lion and its newly discovered Paladin under his control?  What would he do to Pidge to have the child’s loyalty?

 

Lance knew the answer.  He didn’t want that for Pidge.

 

* * *

 

They arrived back before Keith and Hunk did, though just barely, and from Allura’s information it didn’t sound like the two had as easy a time as Lance and Pidge had had.

 

“Probably best they don’t know.”  Lance decided once Allura announced the Yellow lion’s arrival.  “Hunk’d be upset.”

 

“You made it!”  Allura praised when Keith and Hunk limped into the room.

 

“Barely.”  Keith reported with a frown.  “You need to update your information Coran, that planet was _not_ peaceful.”

 

“Yeah!  I almost threw up like a bazillion times!”  Hunk complained.

 

“Hunk, buddy, that’s called being Hunk.”  Lance joked, more than happy to jump in and confirm to himself that yes, he hadn’t forgotten everything about his best friend, yes this was something they joked about.

 

“Oh yeah.”  Hunk responded, blank faced before smiling at Lance and lifting a weight the Blue Paladin hadn’t even realized he’d had resting on his shoulders

 

“We had a tough time too.”  Pidge claimed, grinning at Lance who responded with a wink.

 

“Anything on the Red Lion’s location yet?”  Keith asked.

 

“Allura just located it.”  Coran announced.  “There’s a bit of good news and bad news.  The good news is, the Red lion’s nearby.  The bad news is, it’s on board the Galra ship now orbiting Arus.  But wait!  Good news again, we’re Arus!” 

 

“They’re already here?!”  Lance asked, a little more panicked than he meant to sound.

 

“Yes.”  Coran confirmed.  “Guess my calculations were a bit off.  Finger counting it’s—it’s more of an art than a science.”  The screen behind Coran lit up and Lance froze as the purple format began to appear.  He dropped his head, staring at the ground and hoping (praying, wishing) he wouldn’t be recognized. 

 

“Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the galran empire.”  Lance felt his throat close up at the familiar voice and name.  He was screwed, there was absolutely no way he wasn’t going to be recognized.  If he thought about it he should have known it’d been Sendak, Sendak was the one with the Red lion after all, but that just hadn’t clicked until this moment.  Fear gripped his form as Hunk looked over in concern.  “I come on behalf of Empire Zarkon, Lord of the known universe.  I am here to confiscate the lions.  Turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet.”  The galran commander looks over the room and Lance can feel his eyes bearing into the human.  “Choose your side wisely.”  The words are meant solely for him and he knows it.  The feed cuts out and Lance’s knees give out. 

 

What was he doing?  This was dumb and stupid and it wasn’t going to work.  Zarkon would kill them all or worse when they were captured (and they _would_ be captured he was sure of it).  Worse could be happening to Shiro right now.

 

Lance couldn’t breathe.

 

He couldn’t _breathe_.

 

 _Shiro could be dying right now_.  And it was his fault (what else is knew, a mocking voice reminded him, Lance was always causing Shiro pain, Lance was always the reason he was hurt).

 

“Lance, buddy, breath with me come on.”  Hunk’s voice broke through his panic as the taller teen took Lance’s wrists genteelly.  Hunk had always been a support but right now his touch was suffocating.  Lance flinched at the hold and Hunk let go.  “Just breathe.”  He encouraged.  Lance took deep breaths in time with his friend.

 

“Sorry.”  He smiled sheepishly when he managed to regain his bearings (he can’t act this in front of them, he can’t worry them).

 

“It’s alright.  And like, I get it.  I’m scared too.  I mean, like, there’s a battleship coming towards us and we don’t have all the lions so we can’t you know, form Voltron so I don’t know, there’s a good chance we’re going to die but uh… uh…. I’m not helping am I?  Sorry, I’m a bit panicky too.”  Hunk smiled sheepishly and Lance smiled back, standing up without Hunk’s help.

 

“It’s okay.  Thanks Hunk.”  Lance smiled.  He had to stay calm.  He had to protect his friends, there was no way the group of them could avoid Zarkon without a fight now.

 

The others stood awkwardly for a moment before Allura stepped forward.  “We need a plan of action.”  She said nervously.  “Hunk is right, we can’t form Voltron however we cannot simply do nothing.”  She added and Lance remembered she’d only just awoken to the knowledge everyone she knew was dead.  Guilt flared at his own panic when she’d lost more than him, had many more reasons to be breaking than he did.

 

“Our priority should be getting the Red Lion.”  Keith stated.  “We need all the Lions for this, right?”

 

“Correct, however I’m not sure we could handle a fight long enough to get it.”  Allura admitted. 

 

“Maybe we should just like magic up a wormhole and get out of here.”  Hunk suggested.

 

“We can’t just abandon Arus.”  Pidge protested.  “The galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them.”

 

“How?  How are we meant to stop them?  No offense but we’re just six guys with three lions and they’re an empire.”  Hunk countered. 

 

“Anything’s better than doing nothing.”  Keith frowned.

 

“Lance, you agree with me right?”  Hunk asked, looking over to his best friend with a nervous expression despite the fact it had been Lance that had been freaking out just moments prior.  “If we fight we’ll die.  I don’t, like, I don’t want to die.”  Lance gulped as everyone’s attention turned to him.  He didn’t want the others to fight, he wanted to protect them, but he knew the galra would follow them.  Running would only be temporary.

 

“Princess Allura, you’re the acting Black Paladin, right?  So we follow you.  What do you think we should do?”  He decided to give the decision to Allura but as he turned to face the altean he almost immediately regretted it.  She didn’t look any more ready to make the decision then he felt (he tried to ignore the whisper in his mind that told him such hesitation made her unfit for the Black Lion).

 

“I… I don’t know.”  Allura admitted.

 

“Perhaps your father can help.”  Coran suggested with a soft smile.

 

“My father?”  The royal advisor led Allura from the room and when she returned her choice was clear before she opened her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wrong way.”  Lance stated, grabbing the back of Keith’s armour to keep him from turning right instead of left.  “There’s no way they’re keeping the Red Lion that way.  I thought you were meant to be like, following your connection.”  He whispered.

 

“Maybe not all of us can go space cadet over this thing right now.”  Keith snapped back, voice still quiet despite his harsh tone.

 

“Lance have you been here before?”  Pidge frowned, both eyes watching as the blue clad boy tensed slightly before shrugging.

 

“Yeah.  We were taken here first.”  He admitted. 

 

“So… the other crew members might still be here.”  Pidge stated more than asked.

 

“I really doubt it Pidge.”  Lance mumbled.

 

“You said yourself, you don’t remember everything.”  Keith claimed.  “Shiro could be here.  We have to check.”

 

“No.  Keith, we have to get you to your lion.”  Lance refused.

 

“Do you just not care that Shiro’s gone?!”  Keith growled.  “He should be the one here, not you!”  Lance flinched at the words, agreeing completely but not wanting to attempt that to the angered pilot.

 

“How about I go check if he’s here?  You two go after Red.”  Pidge stated firmly.

 

“What?  No.  We can’t spilt up.”  Lance protested.

 

“Why not?  Keith has to get to his lion and I have to see if the Holts are here.  It’ll be quicker if we spilt up.”  Pidge huffed.

 

“Why do you care so much about the Holts?”  Keith glared.  The shorter teen hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath.

 

“Commander Holt is my father.  He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos mission with Lance and Shiro.”  Lance’s eyes widened slightly at the reveal.  He recalled the Holt’s mentioning a Pidge, but not a younger male family member.

 

“But there isn’t another Holt boy.”  He stated, mumbling.

 

“I’ll explain it later.”  Pidge decided.  “I have to check if my family’s on this ship.”

 

“Shiro’s the only family I’ve ever had.  I have to check too.”  Lane took a deep breath and rubbed his face with both hands.

 

“Okay, look.  Keith, you have to get that lion, alright?  I remember where the cells are.  Pidge and I’ll go to here and I promise you if we find Shiro I’ll let you know.  But don’t get your hopes up, okay?”  He decided. 

 

“But-“ Lance cut the other Paladin off quickly.

 

“We don’t have time for this Mullet.  Go.”  Lance glared at the slightly shorter teen and Keith returned it, angry at the situation or the nickname Lance wasn’t sure (when had he last used that nickname?  Once solely an insult and now, what?  What did a hairstyle matter to him now?).  Keith gave in, running to the left.   Lance gestured for Pidge to follow him and led the Green Paladin down the path he’d told Keith not to go.

 

He led Pidge through the ship halls before freezing as a drone turned a corner towards them.  Shit.  Shit, shit, oh.  Pidge shoot the triangular robot down. 

 

“Crap!  It saw us.  They’ll know we’re here the second the thing reboots.”  Lance tried not to panic.  If Zarkon hadn’t known (and he had to know, Sendak hadn’t even seemed the slightest bit surprised) he would now.

 

“Wait.”  Pidge grinned and rushed over to the machine.  “I think this’ll come in handy.  Now I’ll just reset the controls.”  He muttered to himself, closing a panel and watching the robot rise from the ground a new colour.  “And it’s working for us.”

 

“That’s… actually really impressive.  Good job Pidge.”  Lance commented, earning himself a beaming smile.

 

“I’m going to call you Rover.  Follow me.”  The Green Paladin said before gesturing for Lance to led the way once more.

 

“Rover is a really unoriginal name.  It’s like the number one most cliché pet dogs name.”  Lance stated as he started down the next path.

 

“Shut up, I’m incredibly creative with dog names.”  Pidge huffed as he followed, Rover hot on his trail.  Something clicked for Lance.  They arrived at the cells without any more trouble.

 

“I uh… I don’t know how to open it.”  Lance admitted, starring at the closed cell door.

 

“Know you’d come in handy.”  Pidge grinned at his new robot.  “Open up.”  He ordered.  Rover obeyed, moving forward to open the cell door for them.  The six aliens inside were huddled against the far wall as the two ducked inside.  Lance couldn’t blame them for their fearful faces. 

 

“Dad?”  Pidge called as they entered but all six were distinctly not human.  Lance wasn’t surprised but it still hurt to watch as Pidge’s face fell.

 

“Don’t be scared.”  Lance spoke to the oth-(no, not other, he wasn’t a prisoner anymore.  He wasn’t a prisoner anymore) prisoners as he stepped forward and further into the cell.  “We’re getting you out of here.”  The aliens inspected them before one quietly spoke up.

 

“It’s you.”  Lance frowned at the words, trying to place the face but he’d met _a lot_ of aliens.  “It’s you, the Storyteller.”  He looked to his fellow prisoners.  “If anyone can get out us of here, if anyone would, it would be him.”  He assured them.

 

Lance hesitated to respond.  He hadn’t been called that in a while now that he thought about it.

 

“We don’t have much time.  Let’s get to the escape pods.”  Pidge replied for him, voice still upset though the boy remained focused. 

 

“Right.”  Lance nodded.  “Follow him.”  He instructed the prisoners, gesturing for them to move in front of him.  Two by two they did just that, Lance protecting them from the rear.

 

“Hurry!”  Pidge encouraged as the six ran into the escape pod.

 

“Halt.”  Lance cursed under his breath, turning to face the five robotic guards that’d caught up to them.

 

“Reckon you can Rover these guys too?”  Lance joked, taking a step in front of Pidge.

 

“It’s not exactly that easy Lance.”  Pidge snapped nervously.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.”  Lance grabbed his bayard and watched it shift.  Just like the first time he’d used the device he thought (feared) he saw it become the staff he was so accustomed to wielding but Lance relaxed a little more with the less familiar weight of a gun in his hands.  Without needing to really try, he aimed and headshoted the first of guards.  He relaxed a little further when no ice formed but the mechanical murder didn’t stop the other four and they were getting closer.  He needed distance, a higher ground maybe.  Lance took a deep breath and slipped into the persona whose name he’d just heard.  He needed to focus.  He had to protect Pidge and the prisoners.

 

A guard raised his own gun and shoot.  Lance slipped out of the way, pushing Pidge back and out of range so long as the attention remained on him.  He fired point blank into the guard (it wasn’t ideal; he didn’t want to be this close to them).  He used it as a shield for another hit, ended up with its arm shoot off from its body and threw that at the guard that shoot at him, making the robot tumble to the ground. 

 

The fourth came close and tried to do to Lance what he’d down to guard #2 but their guns needed a moment to charge and that moment was long enough and long enough for Lace to take a step back and grab the weapon right before it shot, reaiming the metal to shoot at the fifth solider just in time.  The metal started to shock him but Lance remained focused as his skin lightly sizzled under the Paladin armour.  He shot the guard he held (once more point blank, these robotic soldiers were so much weaker than he’d ever assumed them to be) before turning his attention to the third robot and repeating the action as it rose up again.

 

Turning back to Pidge he saw the fellow Paladin staring at him from where Lance’d shoved him to the floor, eye’s wide and his mouth slightly dropped.  Lance gulped and looked to the prisoners as their escape pod left.

 

“Thank you, Lance.”  The prisoner who’d recognized him smiled and Lance placed the other’s face.  He’d been there, at the first fight, the only time sometime ever said his name around others in those cells.

 

“Lance, that was amazing!”  Pidge praised, punching the taller lightly in the arm.  Lance barely felt it.  “I could have done without the shove but seriously, that was cool!  Where’d you learnt to fight like that?”  He asked with a wide grin.

 

“Pft, please, I’ve always been this good.”  Lance bragged, putting the (his) bayard away rather than telling Pidge the truth. “Come on, let’s go see if Keith found his lion yet.”

 

* * *

 

Forming Voltorn was nothing like what Lance had expected, which he decided was a good thing.  Telling Keith the bad (but expected) news went exactly how he expected, which really wasn’t a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else with social aniexty and/or panic attacks have those people that just have suffocating touches? Like its not nessacarily because of their personality its just that they have suffocating touches. One of my closest friends is like that and it sucks because there are days i can tell with everyones touch except his and its horrible.  
> And idk, Hunk just gives me that feel


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much to go through before we get to the fun parts with Shiro/Kuro guys but all the same have some training scenes and a daily dose of langst [Haha, more like a hint of the langst he's been through poor bab]

The blaring alarms weren’t what woke Lance up but they were what got him out of bed, bayard in his hand as he heard Allura’s voice ringing through the ship.  “Everybody up!  Zarkon’s attacking!”  She screamed over the castle’s announcement system.  He didn’t want to run towards the danger, he wanted to hide, but he’d made his decision, he was going to protect his friends and he couldn’t do that from underneath his bed. 

 

“The Castle’s about to be destroyed!”  He heard called as he raced through the halls.  He was in his clothes (Keith’s clothes, Shiro’s hoodie) rather than his uniform.  He’d had time all morning to put the Paladin armour on but Lance just… couldn’t.  He didn’t want to wear that symbol.

 

“Go, go, go!  We need Voltron now!”  Was he meant to be running to the control room or his lion?  Running to Blue made the most sense if they needed Voltron but his lion genteelly purred her instructions.  Control room it was.

 

“Hurry!  We can’t survive much longer!”  Lance burst into the room and frowned when he saw Allura, in what he assumed was the Princess’ personal armour as it wasn’t the Black Paladin’s which remained in its case, standing with Coran at the control panel.  The two were very much alright, standing yelling into the microphone with no Zarkon or galra in sight.

 

“You’ve got to sell it a little bit more.”  Coran instructed, clearing his throat and taking the microphone from Allura.  “Oh, no!  Allura is dead!  Ah, it’s horrible!  Her head fell off!”  The Altean fell to the floor and Lance clenched his fists.  Are they kidding right now?  Hasn’t everyone been through enough without having to deal with this?  “Wait!  What?  Her severed head is trying to speak to me!  What is it, Allura’s head?  What are your final words?”

 

“Coran.”  Allura deadpanned the over acting royal advisor as the other Paladin’s arrived.

 

“Oh, yes, Princess, I’m listening.”  Coran didn’t seem to catch on as Lance glared at the back of his head.

 

“It’s over.”  Allura stated as the alarms went dead.

 

“Oh, I know!  If only Voltron had been formed.”  Coran exclaimed before finally noticing the line-up of humans before them.  “Oh!  Time!”  He straightened up as he took in the group, throwing microphone behind him.

 

“Are you actually serious right now?”  Lance frowned.

 

“Excuse me?”  Allura mirrored his frown.

 

“Do you really think any of us need you tricking us into thinking we’re all in danger right now?”  He demanded.

 

“I am not tricking you.”  Allura claimed.  “The galra are a very real threat and you _are_ in danger.  You need to be ready at all times.  Look at yourselves.  Lance, you’re the only one with a bayard and even then you’re not even in your armour.”  She frowned.  “You’re all incredibly unprepared for this fight and I’m _trying_ to fix that.”

 

“Well how about some time to adjust, huh?  Not all of us are used to this.”  Lance snapped.  Hunk rested a hand on his shoulder but the Blue Paladin shrugged it off.

 

“We’ve been asleep for ten thousand years Lance, how could we possibly be used to this?”  Coran frowned before Allura could respond.  Lance met his glare quickly.

 

“For you, two days ago you were still in a war with Zarkon.  That’s not the same for us.”  Lance stated.

 

“Yeah, like, two days ago all I had to worry about was Lance and my midterms and now we’re the defenders of the universe?  It’s got a nice ring to it but Lance is right it’s kinda a lot to take in.”  Hunk admitted.

 

“So I shouldn’t be training you?”  Allura frowned.  “Need I remind you that we _barely_ managed to form Voltron last time we fought the galra and that last time will certainly not be the last.  Over the past 10,000 years the Castle picked up distress beacon from the following locations.”  The map from the day before appeared, however instead the focus was on the red planets the distress beacons had come from.  “So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe.  Earth is here, an attack on your planet it inevitable.  And yet you think you should be allowed to slack off?”

 

“That’s not the point Allura!”  Lance groaned.  “Look, even schools don’t pull a fire drill without first telling us what we’re meant to do.  I didn’t even know if we were meant to come here or go to our lions.  You can’t just do things and expect us to get it with no instructions, especially when we’re not used to this sort of thing.”

 

“ _Were_ we meant to go to our lions?”  Pidge frowned, looking over to Allura and Coran.  Allura frowned before sighing.

 

“Perhaps our species are more different than I first assumed.”  She said.  “I apologize for the rude awakening.  _However_ , that does not mean I intend to go easy on any of you in the training today.”  Lance sighed but didn’t oppose.  “Speaking of, we must get on with it.  Paladins, to your lions.”

 

“Wait.  But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship.”  Pidge spoke up. 

 

“Negative, number Four.”  Coran refused.  “I have you ranked by height, okay.”  He hummed.  “The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow.”  Pidge deflated slightly at the news.

 

“That’s right.”  Allura nodded.  “Now, we must get to our lions.”

 

The trip to his lion was fun, but it seemed over completed as he nestled into Blue’s cockpit.  ‘ _I’m too big to be closer to the castle little cub, and walking would take much longer._ ’

 

“Yeah, but like, why not just have the rocket car things the whole way?”  Lance sighed.

 

‘ _Perhaps you should ask Coran._ ’  Blue hummed.  ‘ _His grandfather did build it._ ’ 

 

“I guess, man, I feel terrible for yelling at them but like geez.  I didn’t want to get woken up to _that._ ”  He groaned.

 

‘ _It’s alright.  Come little Cub, we should met up with the others._ ’  Blue purred.  Lance nodded and moved Blue to meet with the other lions, Hunk was last to arrive.

 

Lance remembered the instructions: fell your connection to the other paladins and tie yourself to them.  Trust would strengthen that connection, as would loyalty.  Lance trusted his friends (Hunk definitely, mainly) and he was loyal to them (and Shiro, yet he’d left Shiro behind how could he do that?).  Lance pushed down the thoughts.  Trust and loyalty strengthened the bond but they weren’t strictly necessary. 

 

At Allura’s insistence they flew in formation, her instruction was simple ‘focus on forming Voltron’.  Lance was, he could feel his connection to the others and he was focusing on that, focusing on connecting with them.  He was ready.

 

The others were not.

 

He couldn’t feel any of them reaching out to him, not even Allura.  The task was useless and nothing was happening. 

 

“Coran.”  Allura spoke over the public channel.

 

“Yes Princess?”  Coran asked from the castle.

 

“Perhaps it would be useful to run a diagnostic on the castle defences.”  She announced.

 

“That, uh, that won’t like mean running a test, would it?”  Hunk asked.

 

“Of course it would.”  Allura smiled. 

 

“You want the castle to attack us?!”  Keith frowned.

 

“Yes!”  Allura grinned.  “Yesterday we weren’t able to form Voltron until we were in the heat of battle, perhaps repeating that will help!”  She said excitedly.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  Pidge stressed.

 

“Me neither, I vote not doing that!”  Hunk agreed.

 

“Coran, now.”  Allura instructed.

 

“On it Princess!”  Coran grinned despite the protests of the other pilots.  Lance watched as the shield went up around the castle before he found himself being shot at.

 

“This is a very bad idea!”  He shouted, running with the others. 

 

“This is a brilliant idea!  Come on everyone, _focus_.  Feel your connections to the lions and each other and focus!”  Allura instructed, running with them.

 

“Easy for you to say!  You’re like, part of an ancient species that knows how to do this!”  Hunk shouted.

 

“If she knew how to do this she’d be doing it right.”  Lance muttered. 

 

“What was that Lance?”  Keith growled.

 

“Nothing Keith, geez dude cool off for a second.”  Lance huffed. 

 

They didn’t stop running and avoiding the attacks until Coran had to shut the system down.

 

* * *

 

“Two, two, one, two.”  Coran tested out the microphone system.  “Okay, listen up guys.  The paladin code demands you put your team members’ safety above your own.  A swarm of drones is about to attack.”  He announced as the five of them stood in a circle, faced outwards.  Only Allura seemed to look prepared. 

 

“Huh?”  Keith frowned, looking around as the walls opened and the droids entered.  Lance didn’t like the look of this.

 

“It’s up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team.”  Coran instructed as the drones draw near.   Keith took his stance, his shield appearing.  Pidge followed suit. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait.  What’s going on?”  Hunk frowned before his own shield appeared.  “Whoa.  Did you guys get one of these?”  He asked, inspecting the shield and then his teammates.  Lance took stance, his shield out quickly. 

 

“Be prepared paladins.”  Allura instructed.  “Remember, the focus of this exercise is to protect each other.”  He could place it now, the exercise was different but the goal was clearly the same.  The shots began.  Hunk ducked and Pidge fell through the floor.  Lance ignored it and took two steps back so he was back to back with Allura. 

 

Hunk fell next, as Lance blocked shot after shot for Allura.  Protect the Black Paladin; the Black Paladin is the leader. 

 

“Lance, you must protect Keith as well.”  Allura frowned.

 

“I’m protecting you.”  Lance replied.

 

“I do not need your protection.”  Allura snapped.

 

“That’s the point of this, isn’t it?”  Lance huffed.  He blocked another attack before stumbling as Allura pushed him towards Keith.  He frowned, but his focus was drawn to the shots fired upon him.  When he looked back Allura had fallen there was only him and Keith left.  Lance bit his lip and for a moment he expected it all to stop. 

 

He yelped as one of the droids shot the ground beside him.

 

“Shit.”  He heard the Red Paladin mutter.  Right.  Keith.  Lance took a deep breath and rushed towards him.  The droids were focused on two now, not five, the shots were more frequent.

 

“Watch your feet.”  Lance ordered.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.”  Keith snapped.  Lance groaned and blocked the shots of two droids.  “Get lost Lance.” 

 

“What part of protect each other do you guys not understand?!”  Lance groaned.  He moved to protect Keith’s other side but they were being quickly surrounded.  At this rate they’d be over run.  If he could only freeze- no, no he wasn’t going to want that.  He would _never_ want that.  Lance took a deep breath.  Hold steady.  Wait…. Wait…. 

 

Now!

 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and tugged.

 

“What are you doing?!”  Keith demanded, pulled along.  Lance didn’t answered, simply threw Keith further across the room, out of the way of the droids. 

 

There was the sound of a droid’s weapon about to fire.

 

Shit.  Had he missed one?  Had they been quicker to recover than he’d thought?  It didn’t matter Keith was about to get shot!  Lance raced forward and covered Keith with his body.  The droid hit his back.  The floor gave out.  Everything went dark.

 

“Lance, you alright buddy?”  Hunk’s voice rang out and Lance breathed again.  Right.  It was _just_ a training simulation.  There had been no real danger.

 

Keith fell through the floor and Coran called the training simulation off. 

 

* * *

 

“To form Voltron, you must trust in each other.”  Coran announced.  “Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot.  So, listen carefully.  If you hit the walls, you’ll get a slight shock.”  Lance nodded from the floor. 

 

He didn’t want to be doing this.

 

Lance took a deep breath.

 

“Take two steps forward.”  Shit.  Why did have to be Keith?  Lance gulped lightly before doing what he was told, tense and hesitant.  Lance relaxed when he felt no shook.  “Turn left and take three steps that direction.”  Lance yelped as he came in contact with the maze wall.

 

“Keith!”  He shouted.

 

“My left not your left.”  Keith smirked.

 

“We have the same left!”  Lance claimed.

 

* * *

 

“You’ll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with your lion.”  Coran instructed.  “Everyone, put your lions into a nose dive!”  Lance was a little hesitant but followed the order, as did everyone else.  “This is an expert-level drill you shouldn’t attempt until you’ve been flying for years, but we’re in a bit of a rush, so here we go.  Activating training helmets!”  Suddenly everything went dark.

 

“Coran, what’s happening?  I can’t see!”  Lance stressed, trying to look around without any luck. 

 

“You must learn to see through your lions’ eyes.”  Coran instructed.  Lance had heard that, many times, but he’d done no training on it.  He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do.  “The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground.  Feel what your lion feels.”

 

“Mine feels scared!”  Hunk announced as he pulled up.  Lance took a deep breath and tried to lose himself in his lion.

 

“You still going, Lance?”  Keith broke through his concentration. 

 

“What?”  Lance frowned, opening his eyes to the same blackness that he’d seen when they were closed.

 

‘ _Focus my cub_ ’ The Blue lion encouraged. 

 

‘ _I’m_ trying _Blue._ ’  Lance mentally mumbled back.

 

“You chickened out yet?”  Keith rephrased. 

 

“ _No_ , I have not chickened out.”  Lance huffed.

 

“Me neither.  Actually I’m speeding up.”  Keith smirked. 

 

“This isn’t a race.”  Lance frowned. 

 

“You’re saying that because you’re losing.”  Keith claimed.  Lance felt his lips twitch.  A year or so ago he would have loved this, Keith finally responding to the rivalry that had been mostly in his head.  For a moment he almost felt like he did before everything.  He could feel himself pushing Blue faster.  He felt Blue roll her eyes but she was smiling.

 

“Nuh-uh, sides I’m not losing slowpoke.”  He claimed.

 

“Yeah right.”  Keith smirked.  They flew in silence, Lance’s focus spilt between the Blue lion and Keith.  Blue pressed at his thoughts but Keith was louder.  “Getting scared?”  Lance scoffed.

 

“Course not.”  He grinned.

 

‘ _My cub_ ’

 

“We must be getting close.”  Keith voiced. 

 

“Must be.”  Lance hummed.

 

‘ _Lance._ ’

 

“Pulling up yet?”  Keith asked. 

 

“Not before you.”  Lance smirked.

 

‘ _Paladin!_ ’  Blue’s voice was a shout in his head and Lance’s eye’s widened.  They were, in fact, getting close and he’d completely ignored it.  Why?  Lance pulled up as fast and hard as he could.  Blue _barely_ managing to avoid a crash.  He flew her close to the ground until he was confident enough to lift higher into the air.  He’d heard Keith crash and vaguely heard Pidge’s voice but his focus was solely on Blue, like it _should_ have been the whole time.

 

“I’m so sorry.”  He rushed, shaking lightly.  What the _hell_?  He didn’t have time for reminiscing about some stupid complex he’d had over Keith, some rivalry Keith only wants because Shiro’s not here, and how could he let himself slip back into that when Shiro’s not here?  He’s horrible, the worst, and he almost crashed Blue.

 

‘ _Calm down my cub._ ’  Blue purred.  ‘ _I am fine, we are fine._ ’

 

“I almost crashed us!”  Lance snapped at Lion of Voltron. 

 

‘ _But we did not crash.  I was happy to see you with such a spark._ ’  Blue assured.  ‘ _I want you to enjoy your time with me my cub, not be so fearful.  You are safe._ ’

 

“Lance!”  Despite Blue’s assurances, Coran’s voice made Lance tense up.  He’d messed up.  He hadn’t crashed but he hadn’t done the task perfectly.  He _had_ to do the tasks perfectly. 

 

“Sorry.”  Lance muttered.  “I got distracted.”  That wasn’t an excuse.  There were no excuses.

 

“Don’t be sorry my boy, you did brilliantly!”  Coran grinned.

 

“I, uh, I did?”  Lance frowned slightly.  “But I almost crashed…”

 

“Ah, yes, but you _didn’t_ crash.  As I said, this is an expert level skill.  To do so well on your first go is quite impressive Lance.”  Coran smiled.  The named human smiled.  “Now come back in, we’ve got more training to do!”  The altean grinned.

 

“Of course we do.”  Lance sighed but did as instructed, still smiling a little.

 

* * *

 

“The most important part of Paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron.”  Coran called over the speakers as the five of them sat in a circle, faced inwards this time.  “Everything else has to fade away.  The technique will be essential every time you form Voltron.”  The others had their eyes closed, headsets already on.  Lance watched as a picture of Shiro and Keith formed in front of Keith, Shiro had a copy of the same picture on their ship, he’d shown it to Lance and the Holts multiple times.  “So, relax and open your mind.”  Coran continued as Lance stared at the machine he’d yet to put on.  “No walls, no secrets between Paladins.”  Lance flinched at the word, he couldn’t help it.  Hunk was thinking of food.  The master pieces he had learnt to cook and the master pieces he had used to befriend and teach and cheer up others.  “Come on, everyone, clear everything.”  Pidge’s picture wasn’t forming.  Instead flickering in and out of existence.  Allura’s on the other hand was very clear; a picture of a planet Lance guessed had long since been destroyed.  “Lance, you have to put on the device to do this.”  Coran instructed.  Lance hesitated, staring at the alien technology.

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

“I can’t.”  He mumbled.  He knew they weren’t _her_ that this clearly didn’t do anything bad, especially if Allura was wearing it, but it reminded him of _her_ and what _she_ did to him.  Reminded him of _her_ searching through his mind and testing his mental limits.  And all thoughts of her eventually lead to what she did to Shiro.  Lead to a metal hand and yellow eyes.  He couldn’t let them see that. 

 

“Excuse me?”  Allura frowned.  Concentration broke as she opened her eyes and looked to him.  Pidge seemed relieved.

 

“I can’t do this Princess.  I’m sorry but I can’t.  I don’t want you guys in my mind.”  Lance said, placing the mind melding machine on the ground and standing up.

 

“Why?  What have you got to hide?”  Keith demanded, glaring at Lance. 

 

“What do you think Keith?”  Lance mumbled. 

 

“Your crew.”  Pidge breathed before Keith could.  The Red Paladin stood, stomped closer to Lance.

 

“Put it on Lance; show me what happened to Shiro!”  He growled.  “Show me why Shiro’s not here!” 

 

“No.”  Lance stated firmly.  “You don’t need to see that.  I don’t need to relive that.”

 

“What the fuck happened to Shiro?!”  Keith all but screamed.

 

“A lot!”  Lance screamed back.  “We were there for a year Keith, a lot fucking happened.  I don’t want any of you looking into my year of hell because you want to see what I’m sure Shiro wouldn’t want you to see or because Pidge thinks I know where his family is or for any other damn reason.  My head’s mine, and if I’m nowhere near that witch then I’m not letting anyone in it!” 

 

“Witch?”  Hunk frowned.

 

“Nothing.  Just… I’m _not_ doing this.”  Lance huffed and left the room. 

 

“Perhaps… we should take a break.”  Coran suggested. 

 

* * *

 

Lance wondered the halls awhile before finding his way back to his room and his bed.  He sighed, curling up on his side and watching the wall.  That probably wasn’t the best way to respond but he just…

 

They couldn’t know.

 

Lance didn’t want them too.

 

He pulled his Paladin armour off, throwing it against the wall and looked down at himself.  Scars itched along his skin but that mark remained clear.  He’d tried once, to cut it, but the knife wouldn’t break the ink, only the skin around it.  He’s sure it was Haggar’s doing.  He’d ‘earnt’ more tattoos over time and each had the same problem.  Verpit Sa, in galran text, rested where Shiro’s skull did.  A Black Lion head rested on his left wrist.  He considered them scars, the only scars that weren’t self-inflicted.  Zarkon didn’t ‘desire’ to scar him, or so he said, simply mark him with his ‘achievements’.  He was to be Zarkon’s right hand so Zarkon marked himself on Lance’s left side.  He had ‘proven himself loyal to the empire’ so he had earnt the Verpit Sa.  Just thinking about them drove Lance to digging his nails into his sides.

 

He flinched when he remembered that no, those weren’t the only scars he had that had been inflected by another.  A ‘K’ had been burned into his skin near his left hip.  Lance froze remembering what had happened when he got that.

 

A knock on his door shook him from his thoughts and Lance jumped, hand pulled back from the drawer where he’d placed the knife he’d found the night before.

 

“One, uh, one sec!”  He called, hastily throwing on the clothes he was borrowing before opening the door.

 

“So like, Coran wants to talk to us all and you missed food.”  Hunk offered a small plate of food that looked better than the green smile and Lance hesitated only a moment before taking it with a smile.

 

“Thanks Hunk.”  He followed the other into what he was beginning to call the break room.  No one commented on his lack of uniform as he sat down. 

 

“It’s time to pull out the big guns.”  Coran announced.  “The Paladins of old did fight many, many battles with each other.  However, they also had a tradition.  Ancient and honoured was the Game Night.  Allura and I have decided such an event might help you all to bond as a team.” 

 

Who know altean and human culture was so alike?  Within a few hours the team was laughing, strong bonds and bitter betrayals having been achieved for victory.  By the time Allura suggested they were ready even Keith and Lance seemed to be able to work together to take down a common enemy (Pidge) to win altean Uno.  They were excited to form Voltron, excited to be a team, and sure they could be.

 

It tuned out; forming Voltron was more instinctually knowing the connections were there than it was searching for them. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not terribly happy with this chapter, but it's not too bad (i hope)  
> thankyou to everyne for your comments and kudos, it really makes my day to read and see them ^u^

“You seem kinda nervous.”  Lance joked as he found Pidge sitting on the steps before the cyropods holding the soon to be healed ex-prisoners.  Pidge looked up with a start, ceasing his foot tapping.  He was still in his uniform but Lance had already opted to switch into his causal way straight after training, stopping in the dining room only long enough to be assured Coran was trying to poison them and that Pidge had gone down to the wait for the ex-prisoners.

 

“These aliens we saved know something about my family.  They have to.”  Pidge said firmly, decidedly, and Lance’s face fell.  They didn’t, he was sure they didn’t, but he didn’t want to be the one to tell Pidge that.

 

“Maybe.”  He mumbled instead with a slight shrug, burying his hands in the (Shiro’s) hoodie pockets. 

 

“They recognized you, didn’t they?  They called you ‘Storyteller’.  What does that even mean?”  Pidge seemed on the verge of simply rambling.  Actually, Lance was sure he would be already if not for the fact the smaller paladin didn’t have all the answers.

 

“Just because they recognized me doesn’t mean they know where your family is.”  He sighed, if only to put off explaining the name he’d been given.  Lance was under no illusions as to how much he’d helped the other prisoners, as to what that name meant to them.  But at the same time, he hadn’t continued to use that name.  Hadn’t heard it in _months_.  He didn’t want to accidently let that slip.

 

“They have to.”  Pidge repeated firmly.  Lance bit his lip.  The air from the cyro-pod was loud as it was released and Lance was glad for the timing as the first one opened up.  He grabbed the blankets from nearby and gave one to the alien.

 

“Thank you.”  He smiled, taking it.  Lance smiled and moved on to the next one as they opened.  Pidge prepared the cups of tea(?) he, personally, didn’t trust enough to drink and handed them out. 

 

“So, how long were you help captive by Zarkon?”  Pidge asked, not one for easing into a topic it seemed.

 

“Some for years, decades maybe.  It’s hard to tell.  Time becomes a blur.”  The alien answered, taking a sip of the tea. 

 

“Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived.”  Pidge stated.  “Sam and Matt Holt?”

 

“I never knew their names. But I certainly remember the other two earthlings that arrived with Storyteller and Champion.”  The alien liked over to him and Lance gave him a hesitant smile.

 

“’Champion’?”  Pidge frowned, looking over to Lance.

 

“Shiro.”  Lance explained.  “Uh, we didn’t tell anyone our real names and we just started getting called nicknames.”

 

“Why Champion?”  Pidge prompted.

 

“Champion earnt his name when he defeated an infamous galra gladiator known as Myzax.”  The alien began.  “I was there, as was Storyteller and the young earthling.  We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon.”  Lance could still picture it, the fear he felt, the fear he could see mirrored all around him.  “That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated.  Slaughter awaited us all.  This ‘Matt’ was the first of us sent to fight, but fate had other plans.  Champion was so thirsty for blood, he injured his fellow earthling.”  So much had happened since that day, he’d lost both Shiro and Matt, he’d fought for his life, he’d _killed_.  The Lance from that first day felt a lifetime away.

 

“Shiro attacked my brother?!”  Pidge shouted, glaring at Lance in place of the man he was mad at.  “Why?!”  He knew he shouldn’t get defensive, Pidge wasn’t there and the other prisoners probably didn’t understand because they didn’t _know_ Shiro.  But Lance couldn’t help it.  Not when Shiro was all but gone, when all he’d ever done was protect his crew (and how had Lance repaid him, he thought, but causing him suffering, leaving him to rot inside his own mind).

 

“Matt was going to die!”  Lance snapped.

 

“So Shiro decided it was better to kill Matt himself?!”  Pidge accused.

 

“No!”  Lance was shouting, he didn’t mean to be but he was shouting.  He saw some of the prisoners ( _ex_ -prisoners) flinched and forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down.  “Shiro wasn’t trying to kill him, god anything but.”  Lance said, voice quieter now.  “You only fight in the ring if the empire’s going to find it entertaining.  He cut Matt’s leg, near his knee, so he’d have a limp.  That way they wouldn’t want to see him fight and he’d be sent to the camp with your father.”  He explained.  He watched Pidge deflate at that.

 

“But you…”  The younger trailed off and Lance shrugged. 

 

“It was only going to work once, besides I can fight and I did fine.  I’m just glad Matt wasn’t in the ring.”  Before Lance knew it he had a Green Paladin buried in his chest and arms around his waist.

 

“Thank you.”  Pidge mumbled.

 

“I didn’t do anything.”  Lance brushed off.  Because he didn’t, he just made things worse.

 

“You explained it.  I would’ve… thinking Matt had been betrayed by his best friend like that, I don’t know how I’d have handled it.  So just, thanks for explaining it.”  Pidge explained.  Lance hesitated a moment before hugging back. 

 

“We’ll find them, I promise.”  Lance assured.  The aliens let them have their moment, he’d noticed they often ignored moments like this between others, to give them a moment of privacy in an otherwise very public situation, though they’d only need do it for him twice now. 

 

“There might be information on the ship we saved these guys on.  It crash landed near here, right?”  Pidge suggested.

 

“I think so.”  Lance shrugged.

 

“We can search it then.”  He let go of Lance to rush off. 

 

“Wait, Pidge, geez hold up man.”  Lance went to race after him but a hand grabbed his wrist.

 

“Storyteller, are you one of the Paladins?”  The alien asked.  Lance hesitated a moment before nodding.

 

“Uh, yeah, Blue Paladin at your service.”  He forced a grin, barely kept himself from stuttering.

 

“I am relieved to know there is someone like you bringing hope and freedom to the universe.”  The alien smiled. 

 

“I’m just happy to know you guys’ll be able to get home soon.”  Lance smiled back.

 

“Have you seen your family, perhaps seen another ‘Sharknado’ that seem so constant on your planet?”  The alien asked.  Months of practice kept his smile from twitching downwards, kept any hint of the truth from his tone as he laughed lightly.

 

“Yeah, I have.”  He lied.  “It was good to see my folks again, and my siblings.  Even Sharknado.” 

 

“That is good to hear.”  The alien smiled and released his wrists.  “My apologies for keeping you… I had other news Storyteller but I believed the other earthling was too emotional to hear it.”  Lance frowned lightly, a vague memory of a centaur-like alien’s news stirring in his mind.

 

“What is it?”  He asked.

 

“It’s not uncommon for those in the work camps to be moved into the ring.”  That was not a good start.  “I heard rumours, that the last shipment contained an earthling.”  Lance felt his stomach drop, gulping lightly.  He pushed the emotions down.

 

“Thank you for telling me.”  He responded, not sure how else to.

 

“Lance, you coming?”  Pidge poked his head in impatiently and Lance turned to face him.

 

“Right behind you.”  He said, rushing off without another word.  How was he doing to tell Pidge that Shiro’s efforts had been for naught?  Lance’s money was on Matt, not Sam, being the transferred earthling, and it was no doubt Lance’s fault for escaping.  He’d just… keep it to himself for the moment, he decided.  That certainly couldn’t backfire on him.

 

They stopped long enough for him to change again before leaving.

 

* * *

 

The ship was a wreck but even so Lance was hesitant walking around it, sure a droid would appear at any second and contact Sendak, or more accurately Zarkon, about the prisoner walking free and the intruder.  None did though, because the ship was totalled and there was no way anyone survived it.  Lance felt sick to his stomach when that thought came as a _relief_ to him.  He should take _relief_ in death, even galran.

 

Pidge led, not as nervous as Lance was as he hopped inside the ship through breaches in its exterior, making use of the thrusters on the back of his suit. 

 

“This looks like the master control board but there’s no power.”  He frowned as they arrived at a screen in the ship. 

 

“Can we get, like, a super long extension cord from the castle?”  Lance half joked as he looked around, tried to recall what he’d learnt about the galran ships and their power source (which wasn’t much). 

 

“I don’t think altean and galran tech will have compatible power sources.”  Pidge frowned.  “We were so close.”

 

“Don’t give up now.”  Lance encouraged.  “Let’s see…”  He looked at the control panel.  He spotted a broken crystal nearby and remembered exactly what he’d heard about how the best ships in Zarkon’s fleet were powered.  The quintessence held within Balmera crystals were the fastest and best power source that could be used in such a way, however the emperor was working on replacing them with the more powerful pure quintessence.  Lance took a deep breath and held the broken crystal.  It wasn’t the same as his staff but he was sure he could do this.  With another deep breath he forced and let his quintessence flood the crystal. 

 

Red screens filtered from the panels around them as Pidge looked around in awe.  It felt so wrong.  That wasn’t his colour, this wasn’t how his soul was meant to feel, it was draining and painful but anything to help Pidge find his family (maybe he could lie, tell Pidge sometimes the alien workers worked on the ships instead of just planets.  Unless he was marked as a gladiator.  Lance wasn’t sure how it worked).

 

“How are you doing that?”  Pidge asked, eyes wide as he took in the screens.

 

“L-long story.”  Lance stuttered.  He felt as though he was being stretched across the entire ship and shit, was he?  He couldn’t focus his energy to only this computer.  “Can’t keep it up for long Pidge.”

 

“Oh, uh, right okay.”  Pidge sprung to action.  He opened a screen of his own and started to speak words that went in one ear and out the other for Lance, something about downloading information and coding it?  Or something?  Lance just mumbled an ‘uh-huh’ before he heard what sounded like his own head pounding.  Only he didn’t feel it pound.  He frowned and looked over to find something moving towards them very, _very_ fast. 

 

“Pidge we g-gotta go now.”  Lance stated.

 

“Lance I’ve barely started.”  Pidge frowned.  “Just hold on a little longer.”

 

“This isn’t, no this isn’t about that.  Pidge something’s coming at us we need to go.”  Lance repeated.

 

“I’m only 15% done, I can’t just leave.”  The younger refused.

 

“You can’t find your family if you’re dead.”  The Blue Paladin countered.

 

“I can’t find them without this information either.”  Pidge protested.  Lance looked back up to thing coming towards them.  The screens flickered.  “Lance!”  Pidge snapped.  He couldn’t last for much longer and they needed to get out of there.  Lance let go of the crystal, despite Pidge’s shouting, and grabbed the shorter, using his jet pack to fly them out of there quickly.    Pidge struggled to try to get back but Lance’s grip was firm.

 

“Lance, no!  Let me go!  My father!”  The younger protested.  Lance looked back up.  Shit.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.”  He cursed, holding Pidge’s arm and running.  “Run, come on!”  For a moment he recalled his capture, when he and the others ran but to no reward.  He could feel the heat of the explosion.  He hated heat. 

 

Then it was cold, as Blue purred reassurances that he was fine and she and the Green lion began to rise to reveal his and Pidge’s huddled forms.

 

“Let’s not to that again.”  Lance breathed.  “Thanks Blue.”  He said softly, reaching a hand up to pat her paw, her head out of reach.

 

“Whoa.  I didn’t know they could do that.”  Pidge commented before turning to look back.  “Uh, Lance.”  Lance turned as Pidge pointed and gulped. The galran transport behind them began to open and the cyborg inside was revealed.

 

“Lance, Pidge, are you alright?!”  Allura’s voice rang over the comms.  “Did you see the cause of the explosion?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”  Lane answered.  “And I think it’s looking at us.  Fuck, Pidge, lions, now.”  Lance said, rushing to get into Blue as their opponent readied an attack.  The attack sounded familiar to Lance but he couldn’t place the sound as he watched Pidge’s lion fail to do any damage at all to the cyborgs orb.  He barely managed to distract the creature from landing a deadly blow shortly after, and if not for Keith’s quick attack after that he probably would have been dead himself.

 

“Get out of there.”  He snapped.  Hunk and Allura were quick to help with the cover fire as Lance and Pidge scrambled to get out the way of the massive monster. 

 

“Quickly, we need Voltron.”  Allura ordered. 

 

“Got it Princess.”  Lance said as he and the others formed the massive weapon, the action almost second nature now.

 

It was Allura who figured out the enemy’s weakness, and only after that did Lance vaguely recall Shiro mentioning the weapon and its owner.  A mocking tone whispered that if he’d been paying more attention to Shiro’s first fight he’d have known about the weapon, he’d have been able to help them win. 

 

* * *

 

Lance relaxed in Shiro’s hoodie under the knowledge (hope, wish) he wouldn’t have to change into the Paladin uniform once more that day. 

 

“Good luck out there.”  He smiled at the aliens as they boarded one of the ships in the castle.

 

“Thank you all for everything.”  The four armed alien had his head bowed slightly at them.  “Since meeting you, Storyteller, we have dreamed we would see our families again but I do not think any of us truly believed such a time would come to pass.  Thank you.”  He smiled.  The others gave him a weird look at the name.

 

“It’s Lance.”  The Blue Paladin corrected.  “Storyteller was Zarkon’s prisoner.  We’re free now.”  He smiled.  The alien hesitated before nodding. 

 

“Thank you, then, Lance, Paladins of Voltron.  For what you have done for us, and what you have given the universe.”  He said, looking to the others as he spoke.  “Hope is a powerful thing and I can see you will all spread it whenever you go.  Perhaps we will met again, Lance, you can tell me new stories of your family and I can share with you stories of my own.”  Lance forced a smile and a nod in response.

 

“Safe travels.”  Allura smiled.  The ship left shortly after.

 

“Did you… tell him you saw your family?”  Hunk asked, a slight frown on his face.

 

“It’s what he wanted to hear, so whatever.”  Lance shrugged, brushing it off.

 

“But you didn’t.”   Keith frowned.  “They think you’re dead.”  He watched Lance falter slightly at that before shrugging again.  

 

“I know.”  He mumbled.  “I’m going to head to bed I’m exhausted.”  And he was.  There had been no time to stop after using so much energy to help Pidge and he was practically dead on his feet.  He heard Hunk mention something about going to search for the missing Paladin to Coran and Allura as the two discussed whatever castle repairs remained but he pushed it to the side.  He needed sleep. 

 

As Lance fell onto his bed he realized he also needed to have a discussion with Pidge about what had happened in that ship but, he supposed, that could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know i you saw it, but there were a couple hints of what Lance had learnt in his imprisonment in this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To LiveandLearn2, your answer is in this chapter *double pistols*  
> And To Reader2977, your answer is that they'll be making an appearance soon, and it will be fun... for Kuro at least
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone for the comments, sorry for not replying to them but if i reply to one imma need to reply to them all and there's literally over 100 comments (which i am super, _super_ happy about, it's great) but know that every single one of them is read and smiled at and gushed over.

“Lord Zarkon.”  Sendak bowed before the image of his emperor, a tenseness to his form.  He did not enjoy reporting failure to the galran ruler but this was worse than simply his own failure, Sendak was reporting the failure of a project the emperor had been very invested in.  Sendak was, secretly, glad he was not in the range of the emperor’s physical violence. 

 

“What news do you bring Commander Sendak?”  Zarkon prompted.  Sendak was not one to hesitant and even with his own discomfort over the news he forced himself not to pause.

 

“The Blue Paladin has betrayed us.”  Sendak reported.  “The child assisted the altean princess in the unfortunately successful destruction of my ship and theft of the Red lion.  He also formed Voltron under her command.”

 

“I see.”   Zarkon frowned.  Sendak listened as the powerful leader tapped his finger against the arm of his throne.  “I anticipated such a betrayal may occur should he have found the other Paladins.  The Blue Paladin is always the most loyal and his connection to the Red, Green, and Yellow Paladins understandably outweighs his connection to myself.” 

 

“What would you have me do Sire?”  Sendak asked.

 

“I would have you commandeer the Paladins and their lions.  The Blue Paladin is still ours, he’s simply made a… mistake in his judgement.  I have no doubts we will be able to regain his loyalty once he recalls that Black will always choose me over whichever substitute he may meet.”

 

“As you wish Lord Zarkon.”  Sendak bowed once more.  “Verpit Sa.”

 

* * *

 

“Mind if I join you?”  Coran greeted Lance as he entered the room.

 

“How long do you reckon this is going to take Coran?”  Lance sighed.

 

“A couple hours I would guess, though the arusians seem to be quite the party animals!”  Coran smiled.  The Blue Paladin gave him a look before turning his attention back to the star map in front of him.

 

“That’s… I meant, _this_.”  Lance gestured to the stars on the map.  “This whole Voltron thing.” 

 

“Missing your family?”  Coran guessed.  “Hunk explained the situation to Princess Allura and I, I wouldn’t blame you if you were feeling homesick.”

 

“What?  No.  I mean, _yes_ , of course I’m missing my family.  But… I don’t know.  I got used to the idea I was never going to see them again, and I kinda got to say goodbye last time I saw them, almost.”  Lance surprised himself with how true that was.  He missed his family, and thinking of them hurt, but he didn’t think of them often anymore.  He really just didn’t think he was going to see them again, and in that matter it was easier to push them to the back of his mind and focus on the issues at hand.  He was a terrible son.  “What I mean is, like, how are we meant to bet Zarkon?  He’s got a ten thousand year start, _and_ he’s got an empire.” 

 

“Yes, but he does not have Voltron.”  Coran smiled.  “We have that advantage.”

 

“But we’re untrained!”  Lance countered.  “And Zarkon is a fully trained Black Paladin, _he_ knows more about Voltron than the rest of us combined.  He’s got endless resources and while we haven’t even been able to liberate one planet he’s probably conquered at least one, maybe two, more since we found our lions.”  He rambled, voice panicky as he stared at nothing in particular, certainly not at Coran who’d frozen after his first sentence.  The altean man took a second more to collect himself.

 

“We saved this planet, twice in fact!”  He reminded.

 

“Both times it was only in danger _because_ of us.”  Lance huffed.

 

“I suppose that is true… ah, but Lance you’re forgetting!   We’re formed an alliance with them Lance.”  Coran hummed.  “Should the Galra _try_ to conquer this planet we’ll be here in a tick to help!”  He grinned.  “And this is just the first of many Lance.  I’m not going to lie to you, it’s not going to be easy and it won’t happen overnight but we can do this.  Hope spreads faster than fear.”  Lance was silent for a few moments, contemplating Coran’s words.

 

“And it’s not like Zarkon has Voltron, even if he did he couldn’t fly it alone.”  Lance mumbled.

 

“Exactly.  See, we have quite the chance.  A better one than anyone else, that’s why we must make use of it.”  Coran grinned at the Paladin’s response.

 

“Thanks Coran.  Guess I was just feeling a little overwhelmed.”  Lance hummed.

 

“That’s understandable, my boy, that play was very moving.  It truly put everything we were facing in perspective.”  Coran whipped a tear form his ear, dramatically in Lance’s opinion.  “But never fear!  The Coranic is always here to help you feel underwhelmed once more.”  Lance couldn’t help but laugh lightly at the words.

 

“That’s never going to catch on Coran.”  He commented.  The advisor shrugged.

 

“We’ll see, it might spark!”  He claimed.  He and Lance settled into a comfortable silence until Coran broke it.  “Where did you hear about Zarkon?  Being the Black Paladin I mean.”  He asked, softly.  Lance tensed up instantly.  Had he let that slip?  Shit.  Shit, shit, shit.

 

“I, uh, heard it while I was his prisoner.  I didn’t think it meant anything until I found Blue.”  He claimed.  It was only half a lie, kinda. 

 

“I see…”  Coran nodded slightly.  “Have you mentioned it to the others?”

 

“No.”  Lance shook his head.  “I mean, I’m freaking out over I’m not to make them freak out too.”  He smiled. 

 

“I see.”  The advisor nodded.  “Thank you for the Lance.  I must admit I have been pleasantly surprised by you at every turn.  You seem born to have been a Paladin my boy, you’re quite good at it.”  Lance forced himself to smile at that.

 

“Thanks Coran.”  He was sure Coran didn’t notice the tightness in his gut from the way the altean’s eyes continued to shine as he looked at Lance.

 

“How about we go join the others once more?  Enjoy the revel, it’s well deserved.”  The elder suggested. 

 

“Sure.”  Lance agreed, despite desiring his bed more than the party.  He was still worn out from the ship and the fight, and the idea of the loud party wasn’t one that still entranced him.  All the same he followed Coran from the room.  “Hey Rover.”  He greeted the robotic pet of the Green Paladin, except…  “Wait, where’s Pidge?”  Lance frowned, looking around.  He watched the green of the machine shift to red, heard the beeping.  Oh no.  “Coran, look out!”  He jumped to protect the altean, to get him out of harm’s way.  There was a burning sensation, screaming.

 

And then nothing.

 

* * *

 

The Paladins stood around Lance with equally concerned looks as they stared at the unmoving form of the Blue Paladin.  There was too much to do, an attack on the castle, one on the arusian village, no lions, and no balmeran crystal.  There was too much to do, there weren’t enough of them and they didn’t have enough resources.

 

“Can’t you just… I don’t, touch the crystal to recharge it?”  Pidge asked.

 

“Pidge, nothing works that way.”  Keith stated flatly.

 

“But that’s what Lance did, in the galran ship.  He just touched a crystal and the computer had power.”  The genius frowned.

 

“Where would Lance have learnt that?”  Coran frowned.  “To do such a thing he’d need to be quite advance at manipulating his quintessence, I did not think that was something humans learnt.”

 

“Qui-what?”  Hunk frowned.

 

“Whatever, can’t you do that?”  Pidge cut in.  

 

“Unfortunately no, it would take too much of our quintessence to so much as stabilize Lance.”  Allura denied.  “We have to get a new balmeran crystal.”

 

“But to get one we’ll need a ship.”  Coran frowned. 

 

“The pod I was loading, we can use that!  I left the bay door open.”  Pidge announced.

 

“I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there’s a balmera nearby.”  Coran added.  “Hunk, you come with me.  I’ll need someone big to help me carry the crystal.”

 

“A balmera?”  Hunk asked, frowning lightly.

 

“It’s where the crystals come from, I’ll tell you about it on the way.”  Coran, Hunk, and Pidge turned to run off.  Keith stared at Lance, sorting what needed to be done for them to be able to handle all this.  He huffed and looked up from his teammates limp form.

 

“Pidge.”  Keith called out before they could get far. 

 

“Yeah?”  The shortest turned back to him.

 

“After you’ve gotten them into the ship come find me and I’ll leave to help the village.”  He decided.

 

“What are you going to do before that?”  Keith’s eyebrow twitched lightly at the question. 

 

“Look after Lance.”  He said flatly.  “And watch the castle.”

 

“Alright.”  Pidge nodded and rushed to change up with Hunk and Coran.

 

 “I’ll go to the village now, I brought this on the poor arusians.”  Allura decided, Keith nodded and watched her leave before turning back to Lance and kneeling by him.  He took a deep breath and carefully (very carefully) picked him up bridal style.  He should get Lance to somewhere without smoke in the air and crystal shards on the ground.  He supported the other as best he could (he was heavier than Keith was expecting) and headed towards outside.  They’d been attacked; there could still be enemies in the castle after all.

 

Expect the galra was walking through the door. 

 

Keith tensed and took a few steps back, resting Lance (genteelly) on a seat against the wall.  Keith pulled out his bayard, the sword quickly forming in his hand, and stepped towards the two galrans attempting to enter Voltron’s castle.

 

“Stand down.”  The taller, more intimidating, galran (who Keith remembered was called Sendak) demanded.

 

“Back off.”  Keith growled, stepping into a stance.

 

“You cannot defeat me.”  The galran claimed, tone shifting from demanding to something more amused.

 

“Try me.”  Keith challenged.  His eyes widened as he aliens metal and… glowing(?) hand lunged towards him, claws at the ready as the limb easily (quickly) covered the distance.  Quick to react, Keith rose his shield to block the metal hand only to find the claws grip the edge of the advanced barrier, dragging him across the ground and closer to the alien commander before Keith could manage to turn the shield off. 

 

He watched as the hand raised, it’s owner not pausing despite the sudden lack of a grip.  Keith rolled out of the way as the metal came down once more, quickly rolling back onto his feet and reactivating his bayard.  The Red Paladin glared at his opponent, running head on towards him with a scream.  These aliens had taken his Shiro and Keith won’t admit it but he knows where Pidge was coming from, wanting to leave, the only reason he hadn’t done the same was because he _knew_ his brother wouldn’t want him to (but then, Shiro always probably wouldn’t want him to continue this grudge against Lance and yet).  Keith’s sword came down against the others arm with a clang, though it barely left a scratch on the prosthetic.  Still, he went at it again, sword coming against the arm in almost the same second as it left. 

 

The two danced around each other and while Keith managed to keep the other on the defensive he couldn’t get the upper hand in the fight.  As the seconds ticked by the Paladin became more and more frustrated.  When ( _finally_ ) an opening appeared he took it without a moment’s thought.  His eyes widened as he noticed the galrans smirk but he had no time to brace himself before the metal hand slammed into him and he was airborne, sliding against the castle floor.  Shit.  He was meant to be keeping them _out_.

 

“You can’t really think that toothpick would do anything, can you?”  The galran mocked as he walked closer.  “Has the Blue Paladin not told you of the superiority of the druid’s creations?  Perhaps we were wrong and he has not betrayed his emperor.”  Sendak smirked as Keith rose back to his feet, a frown on his face.  What the hell was the other talking about?  Did he mean Lance?  Keith wasn’t sure what to focus on, his anger at the words he heard or the species that had taken his brother.  He decided on the latter as the (druid created?) hand came down against him once more, palm open to squash or grab him he didn’t stick around to find out.  The Red Paladin slipped out of its range and rose, running deeper into the castle, passing Lance without a thought.

 

Keith turned back to Sendak as him leaped towards the Paladin, over his own hand.  Bring up his shield to block the galran’s advance and shove him further away before running at the galran once more with his sword.  The galran had risen enough that his hand, glowing and radiating power, met Keith’s neck in the same moment the Paladin’s sword pressed against the alien’s neck.

 

“You fight like the Champion.”  Sendak smirked.  Keith tensed, able to think of only one person he fought like. 

 

“Where’s Shiro?!”  He demanded, pressing his sword further only to have the clawed metal pressed closer to his neck, burning the skin.

 

“Let him go or your friend won’t make it.”  Keith turned slightly to see the second of the galra intruders as he shoved Lance to the ground, the human letting out a pitiful sound as his pained body met the ground.

 

The words ‘what do I care?’ were on the tip of his tongue so quickly Keith barely managed to keep himself from speaking them.  After all, it was just Lance.  Lance who apparently was a traitor.  Lance who’d left Shiro behind in the prisoners (even though Keith knew Shiro would have told him too).  Lance who’d gotten them into this mess (only he hadn’t, he’d given them every chance to go home and they’d refused).  Lance who’d refused to mind meld with them (but then, would Keith have let them into his mind, his memories, if he couldn’t even wear a short sleeve shirt?).  Lance who hadn’t let him search for Shiro (because he knew he would be on the ship anyway but fine he’ll check just go get the Red Lion).

 

Lance who was currently mere steps from his death because he’d protected someone else.

 

Keith couldn’t really think of anything that actually made Lance worthy of his hate, certainly nothing that deserved Keith letting him _die_.

 

He deactivated his bayard, shoulders slumping in defeat.  The metal fist collided with his body and Keith was out before he hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

“Make contact with emperor Zarkon.”  Sendak instructed Haxus once the new crystal was installed and the barrier was up.  Haxus was quick to comply and image of the galran leader quickly appeared.

 

“Sendak.”  Zarkon acknowledged.

 

“My mission is complete.  I’ve captured the Altean Castle, along with all the Voltron lions and the Blue Paladin.  I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly.”  Sendak reported. 

 

“This news is most pleasing.  You have done your duty.  Vrepit Sa.”  Zarkon smirked. 

 

“Vepit Sa!”  Sendak bowed.  The transmission cut out.  “Haxus, prepare the castle for take-off.”  He ordered.

 

“Yes Commander.”  The soldier complied.  “Is there something you would like done to the Blue Paladin?  To stabilize his condition?”  Haxus asked, his attention still on the corrupted altean controls.  Sendak did not turn to where he knew the Blue Paladin laid, side by side with the other human both still unconscious and unresponsive but both still breathing.

 

“No.”  Sendak decided.  “It is Zarkon’s will that will decide the boys fate and if he should be healed.  Besides, we do not have the resources necessary to waste time on his condition.”  Leaving the human unconscious was a favour really, this way he would not have time to stress over the fate that awaited him when he was returned to Zarkon.

 

* * *

 

“Haxus!  I want whoever’s in this ship found and terminated!”  The angry and loud instructions were what finally drew Keith into the waking world.  Panic and instinct surging through him before his rational brain could catch up, he was quick to stand on shaking legs and race towards the platform on which the galra paced, a battle cry on his lips.

 

He didn’t get very far, still dazed he hadn’t noticed the robot guards that were quick to take him down.  Keith tensed, realizing he was surrounded.  No, _they_ were surrounded.  Lance was crumbled on the ground and for a spilt second Keith feared Lance was dead.  But no, he was still breathing.  Barely breathing. 

 

“It seems the Champion-like one is awake.”  Sendak commented, looking down on Keith.  The anger bubbled further at the mention of the person who _had_ to be Shiro.  Keith growled and struggled against the guards holding him down.  It did him no good, his hands were bound and the movement only served to make his body ache. 

 

“Commander Sendak.”  Haxus began, ignoring Keith entirely.  Sendak turned to his inferior officer.  “I’ve received a transmission generating from somewhere inside.”  He continued.

 

“There’s not much time before they get the ship running again.  You must shut off the particle barrier so I can get in.”  Keith recognized Allura’s voice instantly but he wasn’t sure what she was talking about.  When had the particle barrier gone up?  How long had he been out?

 

“You got it.  Tell me what to do.”  That was Pidge’s voice.  Pidge had to still be in the castle, but what about Hunk and Coran?

 

“The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull.”  Allura continued.

 

“She’s telling the intruder how to take down our defences.”  Haxus explained. 

 

“They’re not your defences, it’s _her_ castle.”  Keith growled against said castles floor.

 

“Quiet Paladin.”  Sendak growled.  “She’s also giving away the intruders location.  Find that room.  Kill the paladin.”  The galra explained.  Keith felt his blood run cold.  He wasn’t… he admittedly wasn’t as _close_ to the others as he should be, not even Hunk and Pidge who he’d spent a whole year with.  But that didn’t soften the dread that sank in his stomach at the fact Pidge was about to walk into a trap he’d accidently made for himself.

 

“Stay away from him!”  Keith demanded.  Only one of the robotic soldiers remained holding him, the others leaving to do their commanders bidding.

 

“You are not in a position to demand Paladin.”  Sendak reminded.  “You cannot stop me.”

 

“Watch me.”  Keith growled, struggling against the guard.  It wasn’t doing much.  Sendak chuckled and turned to Haxus once more. 

 

“Repair the engine.  Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring him Voltron and his Paladin.  This ship will rise before day’s end.”  Keith managed to get his ankle around that of the robot and trip it, quickly standing, before the words sunk in.

 

“His Paladin?”  Keith frowned.  Suddenly he recalled the words Sendak had said during their fight.  About Lance not really betraying the empire.  So, Lance was working for Zarkon?  His eyes darted over to the other human, laying so close to lifeless.  In his moment of distraction he missed the foot that collided with his chest, sent him skidding along the ground.  Carefully, Keith stood back up.

 

“Yes.  _His_ Paladin.”  Sendak chuckled.  “Did you truly think someone could escape Emperor Zarkon?  The Blue Paladin was sent to collection the lions for his empire.”  Keith stared at Lance, chest aching.  He knew it.  Lance couldn’t be trusted.  Lance was working for Zarkon, he was their enemy.  He was going to hand Voltron over to Zarkon, probably the team to.

 

“Except Lance didn’t.”  Keith realized, and that was no doubt obvious in his tone as all the anger he felt at this boy whose never done anything to deserve it was finally confronted by his common sense.  “He’s had every chance but he never did.”  Keith’s voice was firmer this time as he spoke, a smirk forming on his face as Sendak’s own lips twitched downwards. 

 

“A trivial matter.  He’ll be reminded as to who he obeys upon his arrival to Lord Zarkon.”  The galran frowned.  There was no way Sendak would have said _that_ if Lance was truly doing Zarkon’s bidding, right?  Right.  So… Keith took a deep breath, he’d have to talk to Lance about it when they made it out of this and Lance was better.  And they would make it out of this.  He just had to be smart about it.

 

The singular guard slammed their gun into his shoulder _hard_ and Keith fell to his knees, a gun to the back of his neck.  He tried to calm the anger and emotion starting to boil again.  He had to be _smart_ about this.  He looked over to Lance, and for once looked at him in a different light, looked at him without thinking about Shiro. 

 

Lance had been abducted and imprisoned.  Keith hadn’t talked much to the prisoners they’d rescued but what he’d heard hadn’t been pleasant to hear and Lance had _lived_ through it.  If Zarkon took an interest in him (and Sendak was talking like he had) he’d probably lived through worse.

 

Keith wasn’t going to let Lance go back to that. 

 

What was that thing Shiro had said?  Back when he was first learning to fly? 

 

 _Patience yields focus_.

 

He had to be patient, wait for a chance to present itself.

 

* * *

 

For all the wisdom Shiro had given him, it didn’t take long for Keith’s patience to start wearing thin.  His fingers twitched against his back, itching for a weapon or a fist or anything at this point.  But he was in an even worse situation then he’d been in when he’d been dropped to the floor, because now his legs had gone numb and his shoulders had seriously started to ache.  It wasn’t helping his mood that he couldn’t see Sendak either, the galran commander had holed himself up by the main controls and while Keith could hear him talking to the other galran he didn’t understand most of the words being said.  He’d started to simply zone it out, focusing instead on testing the precision and speed of the robotic soldier, moving slightly to see if the robot followed.  So far, yes.

 

His attention returned to Sendak’s conversation when the voice that responded wasn’t Haxus.

 

“Haxus is gone, and you’re next!”  Pidge threatened.  He sounded bloodthirsty.  Keith wasn’t sure what had happened between now and when Pidge had been talking to Allura but he hoped they were both alright.

 

“You’ve slowed me down but this ship is mine.  You will turn yourself over to me immediately.”  Sendak demanded.  Behind him Keith scoffed, like any of them would ever give themselves up.

 

“Never!”  At Pidge’s refusal spoke Keith heard the alien’s footsteps come closer.  The robotic guard moved to give the commander space.  Keith rose his head to glare at Sendak, trying to stand but finding his legs failing him.  Sendak only chuckled.

 

“Well then, maybe your teammate can convince you.”  He stated, a smirk on his lips.

 

“Pidge, whatever you do don’t listen to him.”  Keith practically shouted.  “I’ll be fine, get the barrier down!” 

 

“Keith?”  Pidge asked, and Keith could almost see the frown on his face, the worry as he realized if Sendak had the red paladin he also had the blue one. 

 

Keith noticed the glowing electricity too late to brace himself before he was screaming in agony as shock after shock travelled through him.

 

“No!”  He heard Pidge protest and Keith tried to bite through the pain, to once more repeat that he was fine, that Pidge couldn’t worry about him.  The pain was too consuming, taking all his focus and energy. 

 

“You can make it stop.”  Sendak instructed, the pain finally subsiding for a moment.  Keith took a deep breath, and another.  “Turn yourself in.  His suffering is in your hands.”

 

“Don’t Pidge.”  Keith panted.  “You can-ah!”  The end of the sentence trailed off into a scream as Sendaks metal hand once more reached his shoulder.

 

He wasn’t sure if Pidge was still listening, if he could hear Keith screaming still, but he hoped not.

 

“Now, you’re going to tell me where your other little friends are.”  Sendak instructed the next time he removed his electrifying hand.

 

“Never.”  Keith growled.  The hand came back.

 

Minutes, hours, even days could have passed before Sendak said something worthwhile to listen to, Keith wasn’t really sure the haze of pain and refused questions. 

 

“I am not surprised you have lasted so long, I have watched Champion and Paladin fight.  But even they gave up their ideals when the odds were impossible.  Now that we have Voltron every planet, every race, all share the same fate.”

 

“No.”  Keith said firmly.  “I’m not going to give in just because you think you’ve won.” 

 

“I _know_ I have won boy.”  Sendak claimed. 

 

“Zarkon doesn’t have Voltron yet, you haven’t won.”  The red paladin countered, holding Sendak’s gaze defiantly despite the pain that still lingered.

 

“You will break.  Just as the Champion and Blue Paladin did.”  Sendak claimed.  The hand came back before Keith could respond.

 

It could’ve been minutes, hours, or even days later when Keith slipped into the safe haven of unconsciousness, he wasn’t sure.  Nor was he sure how long he’d been out for when he heard Pidge’s voice softly on the edge of his awareness.

 

“Keith, wake up.  It’s me, Pidge.”  Pidge’s voice was surprisingly steady for someone who’d sent the day under the threat of death at every turn.  It didn’t last long, however, the other screaming loudly as he was pulled back by Sendak’s metal hand.

 

“You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?”  Sendak growled as the green Paladin struggled uselessly.  He needed to help.  Pidge needed his help.  Sendak’s head turned as Allura ran into the room, settling into a stance with a cold look in her eyes.  “Stand back.”  Sendak commanded, holding Pidge out as a threat.  They needed his help, this was the moment he’d been waiting for, he needed to get up damnit!

 

There was a whirring sound next to him, a flash of light and a small explosion.  Keith starred, wide eyed, as Sendak stumbled, releasing Pidge.  It wasn’t an easy landing but Keith knew firsthand what that metal hand was capable of, a few bruises were nothing compared to that.

 

To his side Lance sighed before groaning and falling back, once more limp.  Come _on_ Keith, If Lance could awaken to do this you can get the fuck up!  With a grunt Keith rose to his feet and rushed forward.  He ducked under Sendak’s hand, kicking the man’s armoured chest quickly and pushing him back before finding himself flung back over to Lance.  Keith groaned, barely hearing the sound of Sendak’s arm being deactivated by Pidge as he sat up.  Everything _hurt_.  But they needed his help.  Only Pidge was focused on Sendak now, Allura working away at the control panel hopefully putting some plan he wasn’t aware of into motion.

 

“Keith?”  Lance breathed, looking up at the red paladin.  Keith tensed before looking down at Lance.  “I’m sorry.”  He said.  There was so much in those blue eyes, so much Keith didn’t want to decipher.  Not now, maybe not ever. 

 

“Hold that thought.”  Keith grunted, jumping to get back up as Pidge’s bayard wrapped around Sendak. 

 

“Keith!  Push him into the blue light!”  Allura demanded.  Keith wasted no time in following her order, jumping to slam into the other’s chest and barely getting out as smaller particle barrier rose.  They stood back, watching as the galran repeatedly punched the field trapping him with the corrupted crystal but the barrier held.

 

Pidge was quick to break the restraints around Keith’s wrists and the teenager sighed, rubbing his shoulders soothingly.  After a moment’s hesitation he walked back over to Lance who was still leaning against the wall. 

 

“You okay?”  He wasn’t sure why he asked.  He shouldn’t care, right?  No… no he’d gone through this with himself already today.  Lance had done nothing to deserve his anger he couldn’t keep holding this grudge.  Lance took his offered hand after a moment, raising to a squat.  Behind them Allura and Pidge set about dealing with Sendak.

 

“I’m sorry Keith.”  Lance breathed.  He sounded so bad, Keith wasn’t sure he should be talking right now.  “I couldn’t save Shiro.  I couldn’t bring him home.”  For a moment, Keith couldn’t breathe, starring at Lance’s face and his expression that seemed to relay just as much turmoil over Shiro’s continued capture as Keith felt himself.  No, probably more.

 

“We’ll get him back.”  Keith said after a moment, voice soft.  “It’s not your fault.”  They were silent a moment.

 

“Okay.”  The way Lance replied, with that expression still on his face, Keith wasn’t sure Lance believed him.  More than that, he _was_ sure there was something else, something Lance wasn’t telling him.  For a moment he wanted to demand answers, he had a right to answers.  But Keith pushed that feeling away. 

 

There’d be time for answers, once Lance was healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plantonic Klance bonding because while should be Lance and Hunk are best bros for life Lance feels like Hunk grew really close to Pidge over the last year and doesn't want to intrude. And Hunk's not sure to approach this person that's so unlike his friend. 
> 
> Basically there's a giant bowl of awkward between them, but we will get to see some bronding time between them I promise


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I though this was about half-finished, turns out I barely needed to add another page and voila, finished chapter. Sorry guys, a few cases of writers block mixed with a busy schedule and it fell away from me. Plus i had those multiple other ideas that formed into AUs on my blog or like the 5 other stories i've uploaded since i last updated this.
> 
> Speaking of stories I've uploaded, I recently published the first chapter of an orignal novel I'm working on that will hopefully update every or every second sunday. It's called **Cursed** and it's the first in my series Curse Breakers Club, about a school called Grimm's Academy where reborn characters of fairy tales attend. The main characters are a group of students who actually just want to be normal. You can read it [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10680666/chapters/23648289) and i would be really grateful if you guys gave the first chapter a read and let you know how you like it!

Despite not being fully awake when he stumbled from the cyropod, Lance was aware he’d been healed.  There was this sensation to unnatural healing, as though his body knew it was not meant to be whole, as though it knew certain parts of him were wrong, and was still trying to decide if those parts should be accepted or not. 

 

There was no familiarity in the way he’d been healed however.  Lance wasn’t used to stumbling from a deep sleep suddenly fixed, he was used to H­īrā’s gentle hands warming almost unbearably, her words and his words helping him to ignore it.  Over time he’d almost gotten used to be held down as magic surged through his form, stitching him back together in quick and _painful_ moments.  He was not used to stumbling from a metal (glass?  Alien plastic maybe?) tube.

 

Lance barely managed to catch himself as he fell.  He looked around, he was in the same room as he’d been that first day, and in one of the same tubes as Allura had been in.  A cyropod?  He thinks someone told him that’s what they were called (Coran or the galra he wasn’t sure).  In the centre of the room stood his friends, huddled around timers(?).  Lance watched, confusion in his expression as they check if the clocks were in synch (at least that’s what he thought they were doing.  Why were they doing that?  Did he mean so little that literally watching time pass was more important than keeping him from falling face first into the ground?).

 

 It was Pidge that noticed him, standing watching them.

 

“Lance!  You’re awake!”  He announced loudly and the Blue Paladin suddenly found himself the centre of attention.

 

“Lance, how long have you been out why didn’t you say anything?”  Allura asked, turning to him suddenly regal one more.

 

“Oh, uh, I didn’t want to interrupt your… clock… party?”  Lance said, gesturing to the timers Pidge and Coran held.

 

“Ah, this?  Nothing of importance!  Simply a comparison of cultural time telling habits!”  Coran explained, putting his timer away.

 

“Okay?”  That cleared up nothing for Lance but he didn’t have another chance to ask about it because he was suddenly being crushed in a hug and wow, that was an odd sensation as the not-quite-right parts of him moved strangely compared to the normal parts of him. 

 

“You’re okay!  Lance, you had me so worried, I thought I’d lost you man.  Don’t scare me like that!”  Hunk sniffled slightly, face buried in Lance’s form.  The Blue Paladin’s expression softened some, arms moving to wrap Hunk.  The hug was nice, Hunk gave the best hugs.  Well, second best.  His Mama would always give Lance the best hugs.

 

“Come on Hunk, it takes more than an evil Rover twin to knock me down.”  He grinned and earnt a light laugh for his troubles.  This was easier than he’d expected, talking to Hunk again, he’d admittedly avoided it.  So scared that he’d somehow disappoint his best friend in how much he’d changed, so scared their once easy conversation would become awkward silence.  “Speaking of, where is Rover?”  He asked when he pulled away, looking around for the triangular puppy dog.  Instead he saw Pidge’s form hunch and her smile vanish.  That wasn’t a good sign.  An apology was on his lips but Allura spoke instead.

 

“We can tell you everything that happened while you get something to eat.  Are you able to walk?”  She asked. 

 

“I’m right as rain princess.”  Lance shrugged. 

 

“Really?  Normally people wake up from the cyropod feeling like wiggly noodles!”   Coran said, giving the crew a demonstration of such a feeling.  Lance laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Guess I’m just special.”  He joked, relieved when no one pushed it.  The group made their way to the dining room.  Hunk stayed by his side the whole time, a constant calming presence that helped Lance relax some.  What was truly odd though, was the fact that Keith was silent throughout the experience.  His eyes stayed on Lance and while that was normal what wasn’t was the fact that Keith wasn’t glaring, he looked more like he was thinking.  It unnerved Lance to say the least.

 

There was a lot to unnerve Lance right then.

 

As Allura explained the events of the attack (the others adding in when they felt the need) Lance tried not to panic.  Sendak had been in the castle, ready to fly it right into the hands of the universes greatest enemy (and would have if not for Pidge), which means Sendak had received new orders, which means Sendak had made a report about the ship, which means Sendak reported his disobedience, which means Zarkon’s well, _well_ aware that Lance is a traitor. 

 

It was enough to send him into a panic attack if he let himself think too long. 

 

So he didn’t.  No longer having the stomach for food, he feed the mice with his spoon while his free hand tapped a panicked song against his thigh.

 

“Wow.  Thanks, everybody.”  He smiled, a year’s worth of practice keeping the stress from his face.  “You all did a lot for me, I really appreciate it.”

 

“No need for thanks!”  Coran announced.  “It is a paladins scared duty to help his team in their moments of need.  Besides, you saved my life Lance.  Saving yours was the least I could do to return favour.”  Lance smiled at Coran’s beaming face, although the happiness didn’t really reach his heart.  He didn’t deserve such kindness and no one owed him anything.  Not after all he’d done.

 

“So what happened to Sendak?”  Lance asked, changing the subject and trying to keep his voice level.

 

“He’s frozen in a cyro-pod.  We’re keeping him in the castle.”  Allura informed him.  Lance’s blood ran cold at the thought of Sendak so close by, only one power outage away.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  It was getting harder to keep the panic out of his tone.

 

“He’s too dangerous to be set free.”  Allura replied, firm in her decision.  “Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him.”  Lance took a few steadying breaths.  Stay calm Lance, Allura and Coran lasted in the cyropods for 10,000 years.  Surely Sendak’s not going to be freed by a power outage.

 

“So… what’s the plan now?”  He asked, hoping this change of topic might actually ease his turmoil.

 

“We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people.”  Leave it to Hunk, perfect, amazing Hunk, to do just what Lance wanted.

 

“Shay huh?  Hunk when did you become the ladies’ man, I thought that was my thing.”  And leave it to himself to drag that turmoil back like he can’t survive without it.  Lance had no intentions of flirting around again.  Even with so far away… he just… couldn’t.

 

“No, it’s not like that.”  Hunk didn’t even sound flustered as he spoke.  “Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home— they’ve been under his thumb for so long they don’t know what it is to be free.  It’s up to us to set this right.  This is what being a paladin of Voltron is all about.  It’s time to man up.”  Lance looked down slightly, biting his lip, as Hunk spoke with such determination and such confidence. 

 

“Well said Hunk.”  Allura approved with a nod.  “Come Paladins, let’s all get moving.  We have a Balmera to free.”  The others began to move and Lance tried to find the strength in him to stand, to push away every other thought and fear and everything he was taught because Hunk was right, and he _knew_ Hunk was right and he’d already made his decision.  So why was it so hard to stand with his friends right now?

 

He knew why. 

 

Shiro.

 

“Wait, I have something to say first.”  Pidge called him back from his thoughts.  “I need to come clean and, I’m afraid this may change the way you all think about me.”  Pidge looked down, kicking his feet lightly.  “Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can’t ‘man up’.”  The green paladin stopped to take a breath and looked back up.  “I’m a girl.”  There was another pause before _she_ was scrambling over _her_ words.  “I, uh, I mean, I can ‘man up’ because that’s just a figure of speech, I don’t have to actually be a man to ‘man up’ I just have to be tough.  But what I’m saying-“  Lance cut her off as the words finally sunk in.  The blue paladin stood up in a flash, hands hitting the table loudly enough to make the others flinch.

 

“That makes so much sense!”  He shouted.  “Oh my god I was confused because Sam never talked about having a second son and he, like, talked about his family all the time!” He stressed as the pieces fell into place before his eyes.

 

“I’ve known for some time, but I’m glad you’ve shared it with everyone.”  Allura smiled, the mouse on her shoulder looking proud of Pidge as well.

 

“I knew of course since I helped with the whole pretend you’re a boy scheme.”  Hunk shrugged it off.

 

“I figured.”  Keith was just as nonchalant.

 

“Wait, we were supposed to think you were a boy?”  Coran asked, clear confusion on his face.

 

“It’s good to get that off my chest.”  Pidge grinned, a sigh of relief on her lips.  “Now, let’s launch this castle-ship!” 

 

“Wait, what?  You guy’s all knew and you didn’t tell me?!”  Lance shouted.

 

“Sorry dude, I thought you’d figure it out.”  Hunk apologized though everyone else ignored him.  The group headed off and Lance sighed, moving to follow.

 

Keith stopped him.  Lance frowned, staring at the Red Paladin who had stopped to block the door instead of walking on with the others.

 

“Is, uh, is everything alright Keith?”  He asked.

 

“Pidge said there’s no more secrets between us.  She’s wrong though, isn’t she?”  Panic clogged Lance’s throat at those word, his eyes wide as he took a step back, stumbling for words to try to deny it or something, _anything_.  “You’re working for Zarkon.”

 

“No!”  Lance said a little too loudly, a little too quickly.  “No, I’m not.”  He tried again, calmer.

 

“Sendak made it pretty clear you are.”  Keith stated, the glare returning.

 

“I’m not Keith, I swear.  I… I was, I was working for him.  I’m meant to be.  But I-“ Lance choked on his words a moment, before taking a deep breath and trying again.  “Hunk’s right.  The stuff he _does_ Keith, you can’t even imagine the half of what goes on his empire.  The things he puts innocent people through.”  Lance whimpered, remembering all the things he’d seen, all the thing he’d _done_. 

 

“Then why?”  Keith demanded.  “Why do it in the first place?  For your own freedom?”

 

“He has _Shiro_.”  The Cuban all but whispered.  “Zarkon has Shiro and he… he’s hurting Shiro right now because I betrayed him, I know it.  That’s what he said he’d do.  But I can’t, I can’t damn the whole universe.  I can’t protect him.”  Maybe he shouldn’t’ve said as much as he had but once the ball got rolling it hadn’t stopped.  All the feelings Lance had barely been holding back suddenly brawled him over.  He felt like crying, like screaming, like crawling his own skin off.  Keith was quiet a moment.

 

“He wants you back.”  He eventually said, calmer now.  Almost like he wasn’t surprised, which made no sense to Lance.  Hadn’t Keith hated him this whole time?  “Sendak was supposed to be taking you too him with the lions.”  Lance gulped at the words.  He expected so.  He tried to force those heavy emotions back again, he didn’t have time to fall apart now.

 

“He… he tried me to be the blue paladin for _him_ when he gets Voltron.  I mean, we won’t let him get Voltron but that was… that was the intention.  I guess he doesn’t want to bother finding a new paladin.”  That wasn’t quite it, not all of it, but it was enough of the truth for Keith.  Once more Lance was left in anxiety filled silence as Keith pondered his words.

 

“It’s not your job, you know?”  He eventually settled on speaking, the blue paladin frowning at his choice.

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s… it’s not _your_ job to protect Shiro.  He used to tell me that it’s a pilot’s responsibility to keep a crew safe but you weren’t the pilot so it’s not your job to protect him.”  Keith mumbled, arms crossed over his chest as he looked anywhere but Lance.  “We should catch up with the others.”  He turned on heel.

 

“Wait!”  Lance called out, rushing to grab Keith’s wrist.  “You’re not going to… I just, I don’t want the others to know.”  He mumbled.  Keith looked him over a moment before running a hand through his hair.

 

“I won’t tell them.”  He finally decided, watching Lance let out a breath of relief.  “But,” tension once more rang through his shoulders.  “You’re going to tell me everything, got it?  No secrets from me.  Especially about Shiro.”  Lance bit his lip a moment before sighing again.

 

“Okay.”  He mumbled.  “Not now though, you’re right, we should catch up to the others.”  As they walked to the control room Lance wondered how long he could push off telling Keith everything.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so when we get there what do you think?”  Hunk began, pacing before the grouped paladin’s with nothing better to do.  It was nice, reminded Lance of Hunk’s first dance with a real, romantic date.  It’d been fun for Lance, even though he hadn’t had a date of his own he’d been heavily involved in smuggling the dress for Hunk’s partner and in getting the dj to play her favourite song.  It had been a pretty great date, even if they hadn’t worked out.

 

Of course, Hunk was talking about rescuing a planet from the galra not a girl from a more than terrible night thanks to her transphobic parents.

 

“Do we just roll up and start blasting?  Or do we land and have some kind of public address system, like, ‘Attention, Galras, this is Voltron.  Turn yourselves in’?”  Lance smiled a little at the voice Hunk used as his address voice, deciding not to laugh nor mention the fact that would never work.  Hunk seemed to realize that anyway, his shoulders slumping as he continued.  “No.  Blasting, right?”

 

“Hunk, calm down.”  Keith instructed.  “And, yes, blasting.” 

 

“Someone’s excited.”  Lance teased.

 

“He’s just excited to his new girlfirend~.”  Pidge sang teasingly from beside Lance.  Hunk gasped.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend!”  He claimed.  “She’s just a rock that I met and I admire very much.”  Lance opened his mouth to continue the teasing but was interrupted by the alarms blaring around them.

 

“Why are their alarms blaring?”  Keith asked, frowning and looking over to the altean pilots.

 

“It seems to be a distress beacon.”  Coran frowned slightly at the red alarm on the screen.

 

“It’s coming from a nearby moon.  Apparently, a ship has lost power.”  Allura explained further.

 

“I wonder who it is.”  Pidge pondered, chin resting on her hand.

 

“Whoever it is will have to wait.”  Hunk said firmly.  “Shay has first priority.  We can check back on them when we’re done.”

 

“The Paladin Code states that we must help _all_ those in need.”  Allura frowned, clear disapproval in her tone.

 

“It’s alright big guy, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get to Shay, right?”  Lance reassured, resting his hand on Hunk’s shoulder.

 

“Or, we could get to Shay even faster if we _didn’t_ respond to this one.”  Hunk protested.

 

“Hunk, you were the one who just gave that speech about helping people.”  Keith reminded.

 

“That was about people under Zarkon’s control!  These guys are like, it’s more like their car has a flat tyre.”  The yellow paladin countered, huffing lightly.

 

“Hunk, we’re helping them and that’s final.”  Allura stated.  Hunk didn’t seem at all happy about it as they flew towards the moon.

 

* * *

 

“You don’t know how glad we are to see some friendly faces.”  One of the two aliens that had hailed them greeted.  “Most folks don’t want to get tangled up with anyone who’s on the run from the Galra.”

 

“So you guys are fighting the galra?”  Keith asked, looking their set up over.

 

“Well, I don’t think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his bots at the three of us, but we do what we can.”  The alien said.  “I’m Rolo.  This is Nyma, and out cyber-unit, Beezer.”  Rolo introduced, gesturing to the two behind him.

 

“Hi.”  Nyma greeted the group.  She was pretty, Lance thought before banishing the very idea and looking away.  To his side Pidge was ogling their cyber-unit.

 

“Cool robot!”  Pidge announced, racing towards the machine.

 

“What’s the problem you’re having with your ship?”  Allura asked Rolo. 

 

“We got into a fight with the galra about a week ago, pretty much our whole flaxum assembly was shot during it.  We barely managed to limp to this moon, if you didn’t pick up our distress signal when you did I-“  Allura cut him off with a smile.

 

“We’re happy to help.  I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on you won’t be alone fighting the Galra.  You’ll have the paladins of Voltron by your side.”  She gestured at them all with such pride as Lance almost choked on his heart, fearing they’d heard of Zarkon’s Voltron.  Her pride and his fear was meaningless, however, as Rolo looked from Pidge (riding on the back of Beezer) to the group.

 

“Okay…”  He trailed off.

 

“Guess they hadn’t heard of us.”  Lance hoped his relief wasn’t as offense as he thought it was.

 

“It has been ten thousand years.”  Keith reminded, shrugging slightly.  The words surprised Lance, they were… civil, or at very least they weren’t cruel.

 

It seemed to throw everyone else for a loop too, a momentary pause passing through group before Hunk spoke up again.

 

“Why don’t we work on your ship?  I’m sure we all have places to be.”  Hunk announced, walking over. 

 

“Sure.”  Rolo nodded before opening up the engine for the group to inspect. 

 

“I don’t know what extra parts you carry in this rig of yours, I’ve never seen anything quite like it, but whatever you can spare we’d appreciate.” 

 

“I’m sure we can we can get you back up and running.  Give Hunk a list of what you need, Coran can show you where to find it.”  Allura instructed with a smile.

 

“Okay.”  Hunk grumbled.

 

“We’ll go with you.  Don’t want you to have to carry all that yourself.  Come on guys.”  Rolo moved to walk into the castle but Hunk pushed him back.

 

“Uh, I don’t think so.  You can just wait out here.”  The yellow paladin decided.

 

“Hunk, don’t be rude.”  Allura scolded.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry but does anyone remember the last time we let our defences down?  Someone kind of set off a bomb.  Remember, Lance?  You were almost killed.  I almost lost you to the galra _again_.”  Hunk stressed.  Lance rubbed the back of his neck, looking down.

 

“Right.”  He mumbled.  “Hunk’s right, we should be cautious.”  He mumbled.

 

“Hey, I don’t take it personal.  That’s how it is out here.”  Rolo shrugged.  Behind him Beezer printed off a list and Rolo grabbed it.  “You’ve got to look out for your own.  You’re doing a great job, big man.”  He praised as he handed Hunk the list.

 

“Yeah.  Thanks.”  Hunk replied, face blank as he headed inside to grab what the others needed.  As he did so, Nyma turned her attention to the other Paladins.

 

“What exactly is this Voltron you are paladins of?”  She inquired, attention focused mainly on Lance, leaning closer and fluttering her eyes.  All the things Lance would have swooned over a year ago.

 

“It’s, uh, like this big robot thing.”  He mumbled.

 

“Voltron is the greatest creation of the Altean race.”  Allura continued, unsatisfied with Lance’s answer.  “It’s a weapon able to protect the universe.”

 

“It’s five cats that turn into a giant robot.”  Keith simplified at Nyma’s strange look. 

 

“I see.”  She didn’t sound like she did.  “You must be very impressive to be able to use such a weapon.” 

 

“Of course!  The Paladin’s are always soldiers of great strength!”  Allura praised.  Lance on the other hand ignored the statement, as did Keith.  Nyma leaned forward, resting a hand on Lance’s arm.

 

“Perhaps you could show me sometime.”  She smiled.  Lance flinched at the touch, pulling away. 

 

“Maybe, I’m uh, I’m going to go see what Pidge is up to.”  He was quick to excuse himself from the conversation, heading over to where Pidge was.  Behind Nyma frowned before moving to talk to Rolo.

 

* * *

 

“My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive.  I managed to escape, but not before I lost something.”  Rolo revealed as they waited, knocking the metal of his leg.  Lance couldn’t help but stare, mind on Shiro’s arm.

 

“That’s not a galran leg.”  He couldn’t help but comment, all eyes turned to him and he stuttered over his next words.  “I’d just, I’ve seen them in the arena.”  He covered.

 

“You’re remaining parts of your imprisonment?”  Allura asked, Keith had a very different question in his eyes.

 

“Uh, yeah, just bits and pieces.”  Lance claimed, shrugging.

 

“You were captured by the galra too?”  Rolo asked.  “I suppose it shouldn’t be that big a surprise, most everyone’s been affected in some way by now.”  He sighed.  “You’re right though, it’s not galra made.  I got the new one after I escaped.” 

 

“Well, I hope theres some parts in here that’ll fit.”  Hunk announced as he returned, dragging the hovering, heavy load.  It was silent for a moment, everyone staring at Hunk who frowned as it continued.  “You know, to get your ship moving.” 

 

“Great, thanks.”  Rolo gave him a wave before his attention was drawn back to Allura.

 

“So, what can you tell us about Zarkon’s forces?”  The princess asked, sitting down.  “Where are they concentrated?”

 

“Well, his command ship sits right in the centre of the Empire.  He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who’s closest.  This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak.”  Rolo explained.

 

“Oh, we’ve met.”  Keith responded bitterly.

 

“How far are we from Zarkon’s command ship?”  Allura prompted.

 

“Far.  We’re way out on the fringes of the Empire.”  The alien answered.

 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working.”  Hunk said, walking over from the load he’d brought.  “It’s just that we’re kind of in a hurry.  A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people.  You understand.”  He added, focus on Rolo now.

 

“Sure, sorry.”  Rolo smiled, getting up and patting Hunk’s shoulder as he walked past.  The yellow paladin only glared.  He headed over to the box Hunk had brought over, opening it up with a few clicks and looking over the technology inside.

 

“Hunk, chill man, we’ll leave as soon as we can.”  Lance assured his friend, walking over.

 

“Yeah well that’s not soon enough.”  Hunk huffed.  “I don’t trust these guys Lance, they’re giving me a bad vibe.”

 

“There stranded rebels, what harm could that do?”  Lance asked.

 

“That’s the thing, we don’t know they’re rebels.  We don’t know if this Zarkon guy even has rebels fighting against him.  I mean, ten thousand years is a long time would anyone really still be fighting?”  Hunk stressed.

 

“Hey buddy, sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pip about yay long?”  Rolo called, interrupting their conversation.  Hunk groaned, walking off. 

 

“On the way.”  He called.  Lance watched him leave, sighing softly, before going to sit down again against the ship.  Allura and Keith had gone back to speaking with Rolo but he couldn’t really find the energy to join them.  Everything was just so stressful right now with Sendak, and Keith, and well, everything.  Lance wanted to just sit for a minute, maybe let his brain stop or maybe sort something out.  Like what he’s going to tell Keith maybe.

 

“Hi again, Rolo bore you with his stories?”  Nyma’s voice cut through his momentary quiet and the Blue Paladin resisted the urge to groan.

 

“Nah, just wanted to sit for a bit you know?  Enjoy the view.”  He said instead, looking up at the stars.  It really was a nice view.

 

“Yes, the moon is quite pretty.”  Nyma smiled.  “May I sit with you?”

 

“If you want I guess.”  Lance shrugged.  The other smiled and did just that.  Lance, admittedly, tried to ignore her presence.  She was very pretty and she really didn’t seem like a bad person but her efforts to talk with him where putting him on edge.  The thought almost made him laugh, really, thinking about how different it would’ve been if they’d met before the Kerberos mission both on Earth and both Human. 

 

“Can you tell me more about this Voltron?”  The alien once more cut into his thoughts.  “How do ‘space cats’ become a robot?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s just a thing they do.”  He answered.  Maybe he could go help Hunk, that’d be a good way to avoid the other.

 

“Nyma don’t bother the guy.”  Rolo butt in, having ceased repair attempts as Hunk looked for the new part he needed.  “He’s been through a lot lately I’m guessing, ‘ccording to the big guy.”  Right, Hunk _had_ mentioned he’d almost died.

 

“I was only being sociable.”  Nyma rolled her eyes at her companion.

 

“Why don’t you be sociable over there?”  Rolo suggested, gesturing over to Allura and Keith with his head.  Nyma huffed but got up from her spot on the ground and did as he said.  “Sorry ‘bout her.”  Rolo apologized once she was gone.  “She’s a nice girl, but she’s a bit dense with social signals.  First time we met she wouldn’t stop asking about my mark.”

 

“She’s fine.”  Lance shrugged it off, though he didn’t sound very convincing.   “I’m just a bit on edge today I guess.”

 

“I don’t blame ya.”  Rolo hummed.  “Fighting back isn’t the easiest thing, especially for guys like us who’ve already been Zarkon’s prisoners once.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s the right thing.”  Lance mumbled, more so a reaffirmation to himself.  He was doing the right thing.  Rolo was quiet a moment before speaking up.

 

“Sorry, this is a bit of a personal question, but have you got your mark removed yet?”  He eventually asked.  Lance’s hand shot to the spot his mark was beneath his armour.

 

“You can get it removed?”  He asked, looking up to Rolo hopefully.

 

“Yeah.”  Rolo nodded.  “Well, usually.  Depends on the mark.  Mine used to be on my arm.”  He explained, showing off the now markless arm as proof.

 

“Mines small and simple.  It’s a lion’s head, and it’s only one colour.”  Lance quickly told him.  The alien nodded, still smiling.

 

“Yeah, that one shouldn’t be a problem.”  He said.  “We’ve got some equipment in our ship, I could remove it for you.  Consider it pay back, you guys are really helping us out here.”  He offered.

 

“Really?  You wouldn’t mind?”  Lance asked, jumping up.

 

“It’d be no trouble.”  Rolo assured.  “Come on, we’ll do it now while your buddies tracking down that equipment for me.”  He turned towards the ship and Lance followed him in.  Hunk was still hunting down that cable, Pidge was still distracted, and Nyma had managed to have Keith and Allura looking the other way.  No one saw as Lance disappeared into the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a fighting badass now, and he doesn't flirt.  
> But he's still Lance, easy to trust and easy to fool Lance.
> 
> Again, [I'd be super grateful if you gave Curse Breakers Club a read pretty please](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10680666/chapters/23648289)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really focused on my orignal work (naturally not Grimms Academy of course, though that should be updating with in the week)
> 
> However, I recently joined the Kuro Discord and got really pyshed for writing Kuro stuff. Shame he doesn't appear in this chapter.
> 
> Not my favourite chapter, and it's only like half beta-read but I hope you enjoy!

Hunk had barely been out of the castle for all of two seconds when he noticed it.  “Where’s Lance?”  He frowned, looking around the makeshift campbase and drawing everyone else’s attention.  The Blue Paladin’s helmet rested near the castle but otherwise there was no sign of the Cuban teen. 

 

“I’m not sure.”  Allura frowned, looking over the paladins in attendance.  “Did anyone see him leave?”

 

“I think he mentioned something about going for a walk.”  Rolo said, taking the tube from Hunk.  He seemed relaxed, but he didn’t meet Hunk’s eyes.  He barely looked at the big guy before turning his attention back to the ship.

 

“Yes, I told him about a lake nearby.  He said something about wanting to go have a look.”  Nyma backed him up.

 

“Well we should go find him.”  Hunk decided, though he didn’t sound fully convinced with Nyma and Rolo’s words.  “We’re kind of in a rush and I want to leave the second your ships repaired so he should be here.”

 

“I can take Green out and look for him.”  Pidge offered, getting off Breezer.  “He’ll be fine Hunk, relax.”  She added, noting how tense Hunk seemed.  Not that she could blame him of course, Hunk had been tense about losing Lance again since the moment they’d gotten him back.  The Blue Paladin’s recent near death experience hadn’t helped his best friend’s blood pressure.

 

“I’ll go with you.”  Nyma offered.  “I can show you were the lake is.” 

 

“Pidge can do it herself, it can’t be that far.”  Hunk protested.

 

“Nonsense Hunk, don’t be rude.”  Allura scolded before smiling at the alien.  “Your help is much appreciated Nyma, thank you.”

 

“Green’s this way.”  Pidge said, leading Nyma into the castle and to the lions.  Hunk was so not okay with this, but he turned his attention to helping Rolo.  The sooner their stupid ship was fixed the sooner he could get to Shay, even if something was bugging him badly.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t see him.”  Pidge frowned as they landed at the moon’s lake.

 

“He has to be around here somewhere.”  Nyma assured.  The two girls made their way out of the Green lion and Pidge began to look around.  The Green Paladin raised her hands to cup her mouth but before she could call Lance’s name, Nyma’s hand came down harshly on a soft spot in her armour and Pidge crumpled. 

 

“Nothing personal.”  The alien assured Pidge’s unconscious body, dragging the smaller girl to a nearby tree and handcuffing her arms around the trunk.  “Just business.”  She smirked.  Nyma took the paladin’s helmet off, setting it just out of reach.  She expected to be long gone by the time the girl woke up, but better safe than sorry.

 

She pressed a button on her watch, alerting Rolo to the fact that the deed had been done.  Moments later, their ‘recently repaired’ ship hovered over her.  Her partner in crime lowered a chain and Nyma connected it securely to the Green lion, who they pulled into the ship’s cargo bay.

 

“Took you long enough.”  She huffed as she entered the cockpit.

 

“Says the girl who couldn’t even seduce one guy.”  Rolo teased back, smirking lazily.

 

“Oh shut it, he’s probably gay.”  Nyma defended.  “We should make the call.”  Rolo was hesitant a moment before speaking up.

 

“The cat thing’ll be enough.”  He said, eyeing the dashboard were he had Commander Provok’s ship details ready to go.  “We don’t have to do this with the kid.”

 

“Don’t be going soft on me now Rolo.”  Nyma rolled her eyes.  “Storyteller’s bounty is huge, if we don’t hand him over someone else.  Besides, I don’t want to know what’ll happen to us if Zarkon finds out we had him and _didn’t_ hand him over.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”  Rolo sighed and sent the transmission request.  It took the galra mere seconds to respond, the face of one appearing so large on their screen that a lesser man might’ve flinched.  “Comander Prorok, my name is Rolo and this is Nyma.  It has come to our attention that you’re offering a reward to anyone that can help in the capture of the Voltron lions.”

 

“That’s correct.”  The galran’s stoic voice confirmed.  “Do you know where they are?”

 

“I can do you two better.  I have the green lion on my ship, _and_ I have the human fugitive.”  Rolo informed.

 

“Are you sure he’s the right one?”  Prorok asked, eyes narrowed in distrust.  “There are harsh punishments for wasting my time.”

 

“’Bout yay high, blue eyes, brown hair, and the mark of a lion’s head on his chest here?”  Rolo described with hand gestures.  “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

“Excellent.  Bring both to me and you will have your reward immediately.”

 

“Just a tick.  You see, my friends and I don’t exactly have a clean record.  Some stole merchandise from the Galra Empire may have… fallen into our possession without us knowing about it.”  Rolo interrupted before the galran commander could end the transmission.  This was the important part, after all.  For all the money handing over the boy and the lion would get them Rolo just wanted to know he and his friends were safe.  That they weren’t on the run anymore.

 

“Well, I’m sure that a full pardon can be arranged for those that bring Storyteller back to Zarkon.  Is that all?”  Prorok continued, tone a warning Rolo was happy to heed.

 

“We’ll take the rewards too.”  Nyma, apparently, wasn’t happy to heed the commander’s tone.

 

“Of course.”  The galran practically hissed.  Definitely time to hang up then.

 

“We’re on our way.”  Rolo nodded and the screen cut out.  Vaguely he heard a groan in the back of the ship.  Better to get this over with then.

 

* * *

 

“Shit!”  Pidge shouted as she fought her way through the haze that was waking up.  “Argh, that bitch!”  She cursed, trying to stand only to find herself chained to a god damn tree. 

 

“Pidge, come in Pidge.”  She could just barely hear Hunk’s voice and she was almost glad she didn’t have her helmet on, she didn’t exactly want to be on the other end of that screaming tone.

 

“Come on, damn it.”  She muttered through clenched teeth as she messed with the handcuffs.  She could get out of these, Pidge told herself, she was ace with tech.  Even completely unrecognizable alien tech she couldn’t even see.

 

In the end she couldn’t get out of them.  Instead Hunk found her struggling against the stupid handcuffs. 

 

“Pidge, what happened?!”  The yellow paladin asked. 

 

“Nyma knocked me out.”  Pidge grumbled.  “She took Green, and they probably have Lance too.”  The murderous rage on Hunk’s face was something unnatural, like a teddy bear with a knife, but Pidge was equally as mad.  Hunk dropped down to take Pidge’s cuffs off, all the while letting the others knows the situation.  The second the cuffs were removed Pidge swiped up her helmet and they were in Yellow, on their way to save their friend.

 

* * *

 

When Lance woke up his head hurt and he couldn’t quite remember what happened.  He’d been following Rolo, right?  Something about getting his tattoo removed?  And then… nothing, just blackness.  Another extended period of unintended sleep.  Great.

 

Lance took a deep breath and took stock of his situation.  His hands had been cuffed around a pole, and his ankles were also cuffed.  He was still in his armour but his helmet was gone, which meant he couldn’t call the others.  Hunk was going to be so mad at him.  Lance took another deep breath and looked around.  He was in a cargo bay, it looked like, and the only other thing in the bay was…

 

“Shit.”  Lance groaned, leaning his head back against the pole he was connected to.  It was thick, too thick to break, and his hands were too far away to reach the bayard still at his hip, Nyma and Rolo mustn’t’ve known what it was.  Maybe when they unbind him long enough to hand him over he’ll get a chance to fight back, pull his bayard out and… and then what?  Kill everyone in sight?  Steal the ship?  Hope Green let him in?

 

No, that wouldn’t work.  But surely the others would come for him.  They had to know he was gone, they had to know Green was gone.

 

But what if they weren’t fast enough?  Worse still, what if they arrived only to be captured themselves?  God Lance hoped not.  He didn’t want them anywhere near Zarkon.

 

 _He_ didn’t want to be anywhere near Zarkon.

 

Oh god.

 

Oh god he was being taken back to Zarkon.

 

Lance started to hyperventilate as the realization and fear hit him.  _He was going back to Zarkon_.  If the Emperor hadn’t already hurt Shiro he was sure to do it while Lance watched.  God.  He’ll bring Shiro back just to torture him in Lance’s place.  Shiro would know Lance had left him behind, had betrayed Zarkon despite knowing what that meant for Shiro.

 

How could he have left Shiro behind?

 

Lance felt a sob rack through his body, fear and emotions too much for him to handle.  “Please no.”  He whimpered into the empty air.  “Please don’t take me back, please don’t take me back.”  A roar cut into Lance’s self-pity and the boy stopped, looking over to Green he saw a spark of light in the lions eyes.

 

“Green?”  He asked, tone unsure.  He yelped as the ship started to turn this way and that, turbulence pushing Lance every which and tugging at his chained wrist. 

 

“Is handing me over to a warlord bad enough?”  He shouted in what he hoped was the direction of the cockpit.  “You’ve got to dislocate my shoulders too?!”  Instead of getting a response the ship seemed to twist even worse.  A moment later an explosion rang through the cargo bay.  The shield around Green expanded enough to surround him, leaving Lance with breathable air.

 

“Oh.”  The boy breathed, staring at the blast spot before grinning widely.  The others had come!  He’d be saved!  The cargo ship sped up and panic gripped him again for a moment until another explosion rang through the ship and it slowed down.  Someone must have shot out the engine, he thought as the ship began to spin.  With the promise of a rescue, he barely noticed the pain in his shoulders.

 

The ship slowed again and Lance could hear more growling.  He let out a shout of victory.  The started descending and Green’s shield retracted to normal once they’d moved into a breathable atmosphere. 

 

All that joy washed into fear when Rolo entered a cockpit with a device that could very easily be a weapon in his hands.

 

“If you kill me, I promise Hunk’s not going to make it an easy death.”  He threatened, glaring at the other. 

 

“I’m not going to kill you.”  Rolo assured, stepping closer.  “I know when I’ve been bet.  This is for the cuffs.”  He clicked a button on the device and Lance’s hand- and anklecuffs fell away.  As quickly as he could, Lance jumped up and activated his bayard.  Rolo seemed a little surprised by the weapon, but raised his hands with the weapon pointed at him.  For a moment nothing happened, then Lance broke the silence.

 

“There’s not really anyway to get rid of the marks off, is there?”  Mentally the boy cursed himself.  Out of everything _that’s_ what he chose to ask?

 

“None that I’ve heard of, sorry.”  Rolo shook his head.

 

“But you said yours was on your leg!”  Lance argued, grasping at straws he knew weren’t really there.

 

“It wasn’t.  It was on my leg.”  The man said, lifting his metal leg slightly.  “No one really cares about most of us prisoners, they probably didn’t noticed I was gone.  Zarkon’s taken a special interest in you though.”

 

“I’m aware.”  Lance spat.

 

“The bounty on your head’s pretty huge Lance.”  Rolo warned, undeterred by the venom not even Lance had been prepared for in his tone.  “Nyma and I aren’t going to be the only ones that are after it, you shouldn’t tell people about your mark.”  A harsh retort was on the end of his tongue but then the ship hit solid ground and Lance lost his balance.  Rolo clicked another button and the Hanger bay doors opened.  Shooting the alien one more glare, Lance rushed out of the ship.  Almost immediately, he found himself in Hunk’s arms.

 

“Damn it Lance.”  The big man sniffled into his shoulder.  “You gotta stop doing this to me man.”  Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk and found he couldn’t even force a laugh. 

 

“Thanks for coming to get me.”  He mumbled.

 

“Keith did most of the flying.”  Hunk admitted, looking back to the red Paladin.  Lance did the same, meeting Keith’s eye.

 

“Thanks Keith.”  Lance said, his words a little too raw than he meant for them to be.  He knew he and Keith were on… okay(?) terms now but he was still a little surprised the other had saved him.  Surprised and incredibly relieved.

 

“I only-“  Keith cut himself off and took a deep breath.  “I’m glad you’re okay.”  He said instead of whatever else he had planned.  Pidge had entered the cargo bay and taken her lion back, Allura had entered the ship and directed its crew off.  Lance was safe.  He wasn’t going back to Zarkon. 

 

The Blue Paladin breathed a breath of free space air, and rested his head back on Hunk’s shoulder.  He was safe.

 

* * *

 

Around him the ships alarms blared loudly, making his eyes ring with the sound and his eyes ache with the harsh lighting.  He’d been shot in the leg with a taser bullet, non-lethal but Christ did his leg burn and spasm.  Still, he pressed on.  What did the pain matter?  It would only get worse if he stopped and he _couldn’t_ stop.  He was so close.

 

The man slide around a corner, just blaring picking up the sound of footprints under the blaring alarm.  The guards were catching up.  He’d managed to stay ahead of them so far but he was running out of time.

 

“Just a little more.”  He muttered to himself, urging his protesting body to move _faster_.  A bright light hit the floor beside him and the man winced but didn’t stop.  He could see the door now, still open thank god he wasn’t sure he’d have had time otherwise.  He slammed his hand down on the panel once instead, taking cover behind the wall while it slid shut.  The guards shot at him, only managing to hit the floor.  The door slipped shut and he was free to move, but already the door was being dented with damage and soon the guards would be close enough to reopen it.  He broke the panel, hoping to buy just a little more time.

 

The ship didn’t have many escape pods, but he didn’t need a dozen, only one.  The man slipped inside the pod and by the time the guards broke through to the room he’d already launched into open space. 

 

He didn’t give himself a chance to relax, he could practically hear the tractor beam being activated.

 

“I need a wormhole.”  He muttered to himself, scanning over the alien controls.  They made sense, in a weird way he didn’t want to think about.  The man found the starmap and a random spot far away from any markers of galra ships or settlements.  Not a second too soon, he was pulled into the wormhole and spat out by a barren looking planet. 

 

But he’d gone too far.

 

The escape pod wasn’t made for such large jumps and as it left the wormhole it didn’t stop, just sped ahead towards the barren planet.  The man cursed and held tight to the controls, trying to get some semblance of a safe landing. 

 

The controls were fried. 

 

He was entering the atmosphere.

 

 _He couldn’t slow down_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OR DOES HE  
> DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH
> 
> find out at some unreliable point in the future   
> love you <3


End file.
